Temptations of Venus
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Grace Rosetti, a ward of Saul Tigh has lived an adventurous life on Caprica until that day when the cylons struck and she was relocated to Galactica where she meets old friends, rekindles old romances and learns of the truth about the death of Conrad Rosetti, her father
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Give it a chance but I've decided to write like five chapters as a like trial so here's a preview, reviews and comments. I have absolutely loved writing it and hope that this will be liked, I love writing it :S

**Part 01** – **On Caprica**

"Lee. You know that you should really be going now, your Dad won't be happy with you, you've already missed one mission briefing or something with him, it's about time you started turning up when you say you would." Grace Rosetti said as she sat up in her bed with the duvet up under her arms watching Lee Adama fastened his belt around his trousers.

"Yeah, I know Grace but I can't help but feel-"

"Feel what Lee? That I am the one mucking you around? When all that time I just kept on saying to you that you needed to make the decision. I don't believe you sometimes!"

"Don't be like that Grace."

"Oh, you know what, just go and stalk some other girl if I am just not worth the trouble." Grace zipped up her jacket and pulled up her shorts to her waist. She stormed out of the apartment past Lee. Outside, it was much brighter and cheerful than Grace's current mood. She had told Lee of her feelings for him years ago yet he gracefully rejected these feelings. With the sun shining down on her all it took was a deep sigh to clear her mind, or so she had hoped. This is what Grace had always wanted but she couldn't help but feel that he was just using her. Grace walked down the stairs and eventually found herself in the forest on the outskirt of the main city. Feeling the bark of the trees she strolled through the forest remembering the times where she and her family would play there. When she was back in the town centre Grace sat beside the fountain.

"Hello stranger. So what's been playing on your mind Rosetti?" Grace looked up to see Kara Thrace looking down at her.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Sure as frack don't look like it's nothing. C'mon Rosetti. I ain't seen that face since Luke Grayson cheated on you with, that, what was her name?"

"Something like Sandrine. But I call her Sardine."

"Whatever you say."

"Where are you off to Kara?"

"Ah, you know me, skiving from some meeting or other."

"You should be less like Lee, come on Kara, you should be there…"

"What is with you Grace?"

"You may have the skill to fly a Viper when you need to but I think that I have the organisation and discipline to follow orders, you on the other hand just do your own thing. Nuh, uh, it's true. Don't argue with me Kara because you know I'm right."

"Not arguing but I guess you have a point. We could do with more people like you flying the Vipers, you, you are a natural. And that's my words."

"I appreciate it but I'm not going to get in one of them for a long time now, I've got my brothers and sisters to take care of now."

"Yeah I remember, how old are the six little devils now?"

"Well Jason is verging on eighteen, Ceres is fourteen, Seth is nine, Tally is six, Ollie is three and Maya is nine months."

"Grown up a lot then. And then there's the golden oldie named Grace."

"Don't even go there, I barely recognise them sometimes and I can't believe I have managed to take care of them all for this long now."

"Well I don't want to dig around the pit-hole but I should really be taking your advice and getting to this meeting with Adama."

"Get you." Grace joked, standing up and wrapping her arms around Starbuck. "It's good to see you Kara. Anytime you want to stop around, I'm sure the little devils would want to see you, especially Tally, she's always on about Kara Thrace the best Viper pilot of all the colonies."

"But little does she know that you were up there with me too during your last season at the Academy before, before you had to drop out." Kara walked off leaving Grace beside the fountain. It was true, since her father had been killed during the last conflict between the colonies and her mother had ended it for herself so that her children would be left in safe hands, a distant relative named Saul Tigh and his wife Ellen which weren't exactly the safe hands that her mother had believed them to be. Every so often the two Tighs would check up on them, Ellen more so than Saul.

On Grace's walk home, she was amazed by the petals that were dropping to the ground on top of the leaves that had already fallen. And once again, she found herself thinking about her so called 'relationship' with Lee Adama. But he was one with the ladies, when Grace was at the Academy she would be amazed at the attention he got from the female trainees but it would seem that he had eyes for another. Grace had wished for it to be her but after all their arguments, meetings and encounters she doubted who Lee Adama had feelings for.

Back at the house, Ceres and Seth ran to see where Grace had been. Jason was lying on the sofa with Maya asleep on his stomach. Ollie was totting about his little playpen.

"Where were you last night?" Seth asked looking up at his older sister.

"You were with Lee. Weren't you?" Ceres winked dramatically.

"I hope you weren't Grace. That guy is trouble and you know it." Jason added picking Maya up.

"No, no, no. Don't wake Maya up. Please don't." Grace whimpered, too late, Maya was active, screaming her head off. "Oh give her here." Jason passed the tiny baby into her arms and began to walk out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I have arranged to meet up with my friends. And don't argue, I spent the night looking after these guys and it was a nightmare."

"Fine, but now you know how I feel. Right guys, why don't we do a little bit of painting in my room, I still have some grey concrete wall left."

"Yay!" The children squealed running into Grace's room whilst she picked out the toolbox with all the paints she had cultivated when she was young, let's just say they were running thin, but they got by. One of Grace's walls had now been decorated with a tree, flowers, a bird and a shark in a pool of water.

"Grace! Grace, open the door!" Grace heard Tigh scream through the front door, Grace left Maya on the centre of her bed.

"Watch her Ceres." Grace ordered going down to open the door. "What is it Tigh?"

"Were you not paying attention, we have to go now."

"Why?" Grace stepped back as Tigh stormed through the house. "What's wrong Tigh, you're worrying me?"

"The fracking cylons have made an appearance."

"No! We can't leave Caprica, we've lived here our whole lives."

"Well if you don't move quickly I can't keep the promise I made to your mother, I promised her to keep you lot safe so you better pack what you can. I will get you safely out of here. Now move!" Grace ran back to her room.

"What's wrong Grace?" Seth asked.

"You must get your bags ready right now, whatever you would have in your bags when we used to travel to Picon and we might not be coming back. And you must follow Tigh and listen to him." Grace said strapping the baby carrier to her chest with Maya safely packaged inside. Tally, Seth and Ceres ran to their room and took their rucksacks stuffing it with books, toys and other momentous or belonging that they would want to take with them. Tigh picked out some clothes from their wardrobes, stuffing them into a large bag whilst Grace packed Ollie and Maya's stuff into the side pockets of a hiking bag, then she packed her family photo album and archives of all the family's achievements and her old uniform from the academy.

"Let's go Grace!" Tigh yelled carrying Ollie in his arms.

"Go on guys. Downstairs, follow Tigh now. Please don't argue." Grace said slinging the hiking bag over her shoulder trying her best to block out the screams from Maya. Tally, Seth and Ceres ran out of the house, Tally clinging to Ceres' hand. "Why are you doing this for us Tigh?"

"A promise Grace. Now get your ass on that raptor!" Tigh placed Ollie in a passenger's arms on the raptor and then helping Tally, Seth and Ceres on board. Fortunately, this was an early raptor and people were only just finding out about the cyclon attack. Grace went to get off the raptor. "Where do you think you're going missy?"

"I have to get Jason, Jason!" Grace screamed, Tigh grabbing her trying to get her back on the raptor.

"I will go and look for him and make sure he gets on a raptor I promise, but if you don't get on that raptor then all of you are going to die and I will not let that happen."

"Please, bring Jason back." Grace kissed Maya's little fluffy haired head and bounced her up and down sitting down on the raptor floor with Tally and Seth on either side of her. Seth sat in front of Grace and stroked her knee. Grace watched Tigh run off to find Jason.

"It'll be okay." Seth murmured. But the raptor waited, waited and waited. No sign or Tigh or Jason.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm going to have to get you out of here. Now." The pilot said closing the door.

"No! You can't leave! My brother is still out there. He is alive! Please, Tigh could be bringing him here right now. Just don't go." Grace protests leaping up and staring out of the window pushing the other few passengers aside.

"I'm sorry. I have to get you all out of here." The raptor lifted itself off the floor and Grace watched in devastation as houses were blown to smithereens. As the raptor left the atmosphere, the larger explosion erupted on Caprica's surface.

"Jason." Grace whispered.

"Will Jason be okay Grace?" Tally asked her eldest sister.

"I hope so, no, of course he will." The raptor was taken to the Battlestar Galactica, when the raptor door was opened the Rosetti children were ushered out of it and it zoomed off to get more passengers. Kara grabbed Grace and pulled the children aside. Kara looked at Grace and gently pulled her close.

"I am so glad you are okay, I can't believe that attack happened, I would've told you if I knew." Kara rubbed Maya's tiny head as she stirred. Grace burst into tears. "Oh it is not your day, what is up with you?"

"Jason is still on Caprica."

"What, you left him there?"

"No, he left before Tigh came to collect us. How was I to know, I should have never left him go out of the house."

"Don't beat 'cha self up over it. Come on, we'll see if there is a spare family quarters. Come on guys." She added lifting Ollie up and resting him on her hip. "So how you been little man?"

"We flied. We flied!" He squealed.

"We went in a raptor Kara." Tally added gazing up at the woman she admired so much. Kara made a few calls and eventually they were able to allow the Rosettis to stay in a small family quarter.

"It's not much but it's all we can offer. And this is one of the better family quarters we have to offer so make the most of it. I gotta go see what I can do to help." Kara left the family quarters. It consisted of three small rooms. One being a room with a double bed and a simple sink. The other was a room with three bunk bed like structures, similar to the pilot's quarters. In the corner were two fold out cribs. The third room was complete with a small table and chairs and other furniture to enhance the homely feel of the quarters which, when the children and Grace had finished unpacking all she could think of was whether Jason would be okay.

"Please be okay." Grace mumbled flicking through the family photo album. "Why don't you guys write a thank you note for Mr Adama and Miss Thrace for giving us these quarters. Remember we're lucky to have Saul to take care of us. Not many people would be lucky enough to have these quarters."

"Yes Grace." Tally said setting about drawing Starbuck in a viper walking to Commander Adama. Ollie created a colourful splodge of colour as Ceres and Seth went for neater images of Vipers and Galactica. Grace set Maya down in the crib and stroked her tummy.

"_**The stars in the night sky,**_

_**shine as we fly by them.**_

_**For they are so very bright,**_

_**just as the twinkle in your eye.**_

_**They will watch you through the night.**_

_**Just like your mum and dad.**_

_**So just you close your eyes and go to- sleep."**_

It was the lullaby that Grace's parents would sing to her, Jason, Ceres, Seth, Tally, Ollie and her mother sang to Maya for a month before she passed on. It was the song that she would always sing to Maya, it worked a charm in silencing her.

"This is your Commander speaking, prepare to jump." Commander Adama's voice echoed overhead.

"What's happening Grace?" Tally asked.

"We are going on a little journey. Don't worry about it. It will be okay. I promise."

"Just like Uncle Tigh promised to bring back Jason!" Shouted Ceres.

"Come on Ceres, I just set Maya down to sleep. I know it's a lot to take in but we just have to have faith in each other." Grace grew agitated and went to open to door of the quarters. "Now I want you to stay in here okay, if I here once of you has left these quarters then, so help me." Grace spun the hatch around and opened the door. "Commander Adama." Grace saluted Adama and he slowly mirrored the action.

"It's been a while since I've seen you do that."

"It certainly has, since my father helped to train me to be a pilot in the Academy. Before he, before he died." Grace looked away a little. "I'm sorry, would you like to come in, bearing in mind this isn't really our home which I must thank you for, I am grateful for the loan of these quarters."

"Well it is the least I can do after all of Captain Rosetti's service to the Fleet. And I must say he would be proud of how well you are looking after yourself."

"This is for you." Tally held up the drawing of Adama and Galactica out to him. "Thank you sir." Commander Adama stepped inside the quarters taking the pictures.

"Well thank you, I like it, I like it a lot." He sat down and Seth gawped at him in shock and awe.

"Don't stare Seth." Grace tapped the back of his head.

"Sorry." Seth squeaked.

"So what really brings you here Commander?"

"I wanted to thank you." Adama replied.

"What for?"

"I'm glad you made it here with the rest of the Rosetti. I'm thankful that you have carried on the Rosetti legacy." At the word legacy Grace smirked a little but held it back as Ollie finished his drawing and passed it to Adama. Maya began to cry a little.

"I'm sorry, I'll just get her, what else were you saying?" Grace went to go into the next room but Adama stood up stopping her

"Allow me, you look tired, I will get her. I was saying, I am not only thankful for you carrying on your father's work when you could but I am also thankful for the influence you have had on my sons Lee and Zak but also Kara Thrace too." Adama replied, picking up baby Maya and holding her close to him. "Without you, well, I wouldn't have had Starbuck or Lee by my side today, it was me they were going to see."

"It is just who I am. I miss Zak a lot Commander, I couldn't believe it when I heard. I couldn't bring myself to go to the funeral and I am sorry for that."

"I am sure that you are forgiven, he spoke fondly of you."

"Wow. Erm, I'm sorry to ask abruptly. Do you know if Colonel Tigh came back from Caprica?"

"He's been back for some time now, he was just visiting Ellen, and you and it was lucky he did. Otherwise you wouldn't all be here."

"What about Jason? What about out brother Commander? The one that Colonel Saul Tigh had promised to bring back." Ceres snapped, Adama raised his eyebrows a little. "I don't mean to speak out of term but I need to speak my mind."

"I'm sorry Commander." Grace quickly added.

"Never mind, so you say Jason didn't make it off of Caprica?"

"Yes." Grace whispered quickly.

"Then if he is still there then maybe Karl Agathon will bring him home."

"You mean he isn't here! Oh my. I don't. Oh god, oh god. No. I."

"Rosetti!" Adama snapped quietly, placing Maya back in the make-shift crib. "Now that you are aboard the Battlestar Galactica I would like it if you would join the Viper pilots."

"What about me looking after these-"

"I will have someone from the fleet to look after your brother and sisters, but I am assuming that is your way of accepting my proposal."

"I will accept once you bring someone over to look after the children, after a couple of days for the children to settle in. If that is okay."

"Then it appears we have an agreement." Adama held out his hand which Grace shook in her own.

"Thank you Commander. Thank you so much." Grace wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thank you." Ollie hugged Adama's legs and he ruffled the toddler's hair. Once Adama had left Grace put the children to bed one by one. Ollie, Tally, Seth and later Ceres. It left one empty bunk bed. Where Jason would have been. If only Tigh had brought him off of Caprica.

"I failed you Mum, I failed you. I failed both you and Dad. I am so sorry." Grace curled up on the bed after locking the quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please but I've decided to write like the next four chapters as a like trial I'm feeling in a good mood so here's the second chapter

**Part 02 – On Battlestar Galactica**

A few weeks had passed since Grace and her siblings had taken up refuge on the Battlestar Galactica which has mainly consisted of Grace staying in the quarters in order to stop her from seeing other people she may know or draw attention to herself though the more she stayed in her quarters the more people would effectively notice her suddenly appearing out of the blue. Until one day, which she decided to go on a little stroll, to get to grips with the layout of the Galactica. She slipped into the usual vest, a shorter sleeved vest and her three quarter length trouser jumpsuit with the sleeves knotted around her waist. Grace tied her hair up in a high ponytail styled into a neat braid by Ceres.

"So where are you going today Grace?" Ceres asked.

"I am just going to go on a little stroll, I mean, now that Melina is here to look after you and teach you a little bit today."

"If you see Kara will you say hello to her?" Tally asked her, Grace kissed the top of Tally's head before walking out of the quarters.

"See you later guys. Bye Melina."

"Bye Grace." Melina and the childrenn replied.

Grace walked along the many corridors, in her pocket was a photograph of Jason to put up on the lost souls wall, at the moment it was just a couple of panels long and Grace found a nice neat slot amongst the photos. After glancing at nearly all of the photos, she carried on down the pathway and then she stopped when she saw Lee, he was talking to someone who was much further round the corner and she couldn't make out a face, Grace wondered what to do, did she just want to start fresh? Did she want to see how he would react to here being here. Or what it just be better for her to act a slight bit of amnesia. _Lee Adama, who is Lee Adama_? No, that's just silly. Instead she just walked straight past him. Keeping her head down. If he doesn't see me, he won't know I'm here. Left and right turns followed afterwards and she entered the briefing room, it was empty but it was like the one at the Academy. She walked towards the podium and ran her fingers across it but when she heard one door open she slipped out the other.

"Hey!" It was Lee's voice, so Grace did what she always would when she didn't want to face something she ran. Through more corridors that she hadn't yet been down, until she bumped into someone she didn't know.

"Oh, oh hello, sorry about that. Hang on I don't think I've seen you around here before, I'm."

"Nice meeting you but I gotta be somewhere right now."

"Right, well drop by anytime." Grace carried on walking and decided that she would go down to the hanger where she met Tyrol. He seemed nice enough but she couldn't help but notice him constantly glancing over her shoulder at Sharon Valerii. But Grace carried on her exploration of Galactica which was met with a "Hey!" From the medical bay.

"And a hello to you to Kara, or should I say Starbuck now?" Grace walked in and perched on the end of Starbuck's bed, her leg still had its leg brace on from when Starbuck had injured it on the moon planet where she found the cylon raider.

"How come you haven't come to see me?"

"Well, I think it must have been because I was busy settling my siblings in with Melina, their effective babysitter. But I am really taking the strain here."

"How so little duck?"

"I don't know, with leaving my home, finding myself her, Jason being missing and probably dead, everyone just being so nice here. I don't deserve it."

"Don't beat 'cha self up. Come on. Now the Commander tells me that you are going to be joining us viper pilots."

"Back where I belong don't you think?"

"Well yeah. But I'll have to take you out for a test run."

"Whenever you're feeling better, I'm sure that you can show me a trick or two."

"Or you can show me up with your own way of flying." Starbuck gently punched Grace's shoulder as Grace sat on the bed beside her.

"But you have some fancy new cylon raider. And I won't be seeing myself in one of those goo filled machines anytime soon. And if you say I will be then frack you." Grace laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's just hearing you use frack, you used to be the good girl, _don't say frack it's a little rude don't you think_? Come on Grace, you used to try and tell me and Lee off."

"Oh yeah I did." Grace sighed. "Well I'm on a little exploration so I suppose I should really be getting on now."

"Mind you, I heard you bumped into Mr Gaius Baltar just a second ago. He asked a lot of questions about you."

"Is he the guy with weird brown hair, quite short, bit of a daydreamer?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah, I bumped into him, he's, a little weird…"

"That's one way of putting it, I'll let you get to your little expedition."

"One more thing before I leave." Grace stopped and turned back to face Starbuck. "Please don't tell everyone that I am here. Please."

"Why not?"

"I am not ready to come out of my hiding just yet."

"Hiding?"

"I guess so. I'll see you round Starbuck." Grace slipped out of the medical bay and along the same corridors she had walked before.

"That's her, that's her there. She has no records of being here." One of the people pointed her out to two soldiers who gripped either side of Grace.

"What? What are you doing? I, I don't know what the big problem is." Grace was slapped down in a chair in front of the interrogation panel. "Will someone please just tell me what I've done wrong?"

"You are here without authorisation, therefore we must assume that you are a possible human cylon."

"What? You think I'm one of them! You think I am one of these human cylons. No, that's not possible, my name is Grace Aurora Rosetti, daughter of Conrad and Amelia Rosetti, I lived on Caprica where I took care of my six siblings, there's Jason Malachi who is missing from Caprica and Ceres Delilah, Seth Thomas, Talia Winona, Ollie David and Mayella Leola Rosetti. There are no holes in this story, it makes total sense."

"But if I may ask so, how did you come to find yourself on the Galactica?" One of the interrogators asked.

"I was put on a raptor that left Caprica during the attack by Saul Tigh, who was trusted to look after me and my siblings. Then after some discussion with Commander Adama and Lieutenant Starbuck I was lent the family quarters of which me and my siblings are currently residing in."

"I find that pretty hard to believe." Another of the panel asked.

"Well it's true."

"Oh really, well why don't we just call up Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh."

"I promise you, I wouldn't lie, my father was Conrad Rosetti and he taught me that lies weren't acceptable. And I have lived my life by that code as much as I possibly could."

"Someone take this girl to the brig. The fleet is at risk due to the fact that you have no authorisation to be aboard this ship ever since the attack. You are endangering the lives of everyone aboard this ship. So until we have out confirmation, you will have to wait it out on the brig." In the brig Grace just lay down on the bed for hours until the door suddenly opened. Commander Adama and Lieutenant Gaeta entered.

"Get her out of there." Demanded Adama.

"Right away sir." An officer opened the door to the brig yet Grace stayed on the bed. "You're free to go?" The officer added. Grace got up from the bed, ignoring everyone else, she walked past them and along the old corridors. She went quickly back to the Rosetti family quarters where Melina was just going in.

"Oh hello Melina, aren't you going home?"

"Erm, it's time I should go and see the children are okay." Melina replied. "You do know that it is morning right now."

"How long have I been gone?"

"You mean you didn't come back when Ceres said you were?" Melina suddenly opened the door and rushed into the children's room with Grace shortly behind here. The pair sighed massively when they saw that all the five children were fine and sleeping peacefully. "That is a huge sigh of relief."

"You're telling me." Grace added. "Oh, is it alright if I leave you with these guys, you won't need me will you?"

"Oh of course. No worries Grace dear." Melina picked up Maya and fished out a bottle for the tiny baby. "Hello there little Maya."

Grace closed the door to the family quarters and wandered to an empty quarters with just one bed. She slipped off the dirty jumpsuit and was about to crawl into the bed when a man entered the quarters.

"Erm, I don't know how things work for you but you don't just choose your own bed and sleep in it you know."

"Well I'm sorry but it was unlocked, no one has slept in this bed for days so I thought, why not? They won't be in it right now will they?" Grace stood up and watched as Gaius Baltar walked towards her.

"Really? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are looking for a little something. That I-"

"Excuse me. No! I did not want something starting up here. I mean, come on."

"Says the woman standing in someone else's sleeping quarters wearing nothing but underwear and her vest. Now what does that tell you?"

"That you. Have a very imaginative imagination." Grace pulled up the jumpsuit and approached Gaius so that they were practically face to face. She leaned close, whispering in his ear. "And you wouldn't be the first person I run to either." And then she was gone. Instead of trying to find somewhere to sleep Grace made a trip to the dining hall where she picked up a serving of some sort of food, she sat down by herself and was ignored for most of the time. Grace just kept her head down. After clearing away her meal she went to the wash room and sorted herself out with a shower and a quick soak of her jumpsuit whilst she wore a spare pair of trousers. There was no where she could think of going, she doubted that it would be worth going to the brig just for some shut eye, and she had already tried to go to bed in another person's quarters. "I might as well just go to my own quarters."

After as much sleep as she could get Grace was woken up by Melina getting ready to leave.

"I didn't mean to wake you but I have to go and get some sleep. I just put Ollie and Maya down to sleep but Seth, Tally and Ceres need to get some sleep or they will just be plain crabby in the morning." Later the next day, when Grace was investigating the new vipers a raptor made it onto the hanger, Colonel Tigh was waiting beside it as the doors opened, Grace stood beside him.

"Permission to come aboard." Adama stood on the raptor.

"Permission granted." Saul Tigh smiled.

"I present to you Ellen, Ellen Tigh."

"Ellen." Mumbled Colonel Tigh.

"Jason! Jason, you're alive." Grace ran up onto the raptor and hugged her brother, her hand over the back of his head. "You're alive! You're alive." She laughed, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so happy to see you it's unreal, you have to come with me. Thank you Ellen, I can't thank you enough."

"It's more than I can do. I was trusted to look after you."

"Come with me Jason, the others will want to see you, Ceres and Tally haven't stopped talking about you." Grace led Jason to the family quarters where Melina was playing with Ollie.

"Jaysan!" Squealed Ollie running towards his older brother. "Jaysan!"

"You alright little man?"

"Yeah." Ollie hugged his brother's neck. Tally, Seth and Ceres couldn't believe their eyes when they realised it was their eldest brother.

"And have you been a big, strong girl Tally?"

"Of course I have, because Kara comes to visit us."

"Oh yeah, is this the Kara Thrace I always here you talking about?" Jason asks the younger girl.

"I've met Kara too, and this is Melina." Seth added, Jason smiled and nodded a hello at Melina, which was returned by her.

"And this one hasn't been much help to me at all. She can't help but argue with any man that walks in the room. So I am counting on you to keep him in her place." Grace said squeezing Ceres' shoulders. "But now I know you're all safe I'm gonna go on a little Viper ride." At the hanger, it was manic. "What's going on guys?"

"We're preparing for a mission for fuel." One of the specialists replied diving past her.

"You. Come with me." Grace was pulled around to see Starbuck glaring at her. "I need your help on a little something." Starbuck explained her own plans for the back up Vipers to be hidden away. "I want you to help lead them, I need you to back up Lee."

"If you feel I'm ready then I will." Grace paused. "Let's do this." Starbuck led Grace to the hanger and placed the metal silver neck band over her neck with the helmet.

"At first it'll be a sitting duck game but the others are all ready and waiting. Good luck, Gods speed." Grace climbs the ladder into the Viper.

It's hard to believe that the last time Grace Rosetti was in a Viper was not long after her father died and after the conflict had settled. And that was a few years ago. All Grace could think about was the basics of the flight and the tips that her father had taught her. It was a long wait, but eventually the back hatch fell from the larger ship.

"Okay team this is Apollo, we are doing this!" Lee laughed a little. Initially Grace kept quiet, that way no one would notice or ask who she was. The flying was kept to a basic standard in order to blend in. Within the first minutes of flying they lost two Viper pilots.

Grace kept close behind Lee but so much so that she was in his blind spots. Every so often the Viper pilots would have to dodge the attack of the cylon defence. Occasionally, Grace would come across a cylon raider which would be blasted to smithereens within seconds.

"Okay people. The conveyor tunnel is free." Lee yelled. Grace went to follow him, far behind him this time. Suddenly he started braking and she followed suit. "Okay, I'm past the tunnel they can't get anything firing on me."

"There it is Apollo." Grace said ducking down a little, Lee rose up, tossing the bombs down on the planet.

"Get out of there Viper pilot." Lee yelled, Grace soared up at a ninety degree angle. "Tell everyone the doc was right, it's one hell of a fireworks display down here." Grace spun the Viper, squealing with joy and delight before zooming away out of sight from Lee and back on Galactica. She watched as Lee's Viper landed and everyone celebrated. Grace watched Starbuck approach Lee to congratulate him.

"Apollo, you magnificent bastard, that was one hell of a fit of flying. I couldn't have done it any better. I had my own doubts as well. But if it weren't for Rosetti, I don't know what I would have done." She overheard Starbuck's replies.

"Rosetti?"

"You remember, Grace Rosetti, graduated the Academy the same year you did." Starbuck stopped talking, perhaps remember Grace telling her not to let anyone know she was on the Galactica. "But well done Captain." Just in case anyone noticed her, she slipped away and was about to climb up the ladder when she turned back to see Commander Adama smile at her. Without meaning to be rude, Grace weakly smiled before climbing up the ladder and towards the Rosetti family quarters. "Grace?" Starbuck called after her. "You did me proud Grace. You flew just like you always did, reminded me of the old days."

"You're telling me. Gee, Lee's really gone crazy hasn't he?"

"It's one of the first crazy ideas I've seen him have so I guess it is the start of something. So tell me, are you ready to come out of hiding?"

"Hiding I was never in hiding. Don't be silly. Don't look at me like that Kara."

"Well I have to say it but you've been here nearly thirty days anyway, if people don't know you're here by now, they'll find out soon."

"Why?" Grace screwed up her face a little.

"I don't know, people talk, people already know that the family quarters is being occupied by someone now so it's just a matter of time before the fleet knows it is you and your family."

"You, you don't know that, it's just a guess. That's all you're basing this on. I'm terrified of the questions that people ask when they see me back here, everyone probably thinks I'm the dead one anyway. Which reminds me, I gotta go do something, I'll, I'll see you later maybe. If you want to stop by I'm sure Tally would love to see you, if you need me, come find me."

"Anyway, thanks again for your support and flying skills." Kara hugged Grace but Grace walked to the lost souls photo wall which had grown a fair bit now, she glanced across all the photos, families, friends and crew members. Grace pulled Jason's photo from the wall and continued scanning the wall. Even the pilots that had been lost to the fuel expedition had made their way onto the wall.

"This is an announcement. Can all pilots please make their way to the hanger bay for the memorial. Thank you." Grace went back to the Rosetti quarters and changed into the neater uniform she had hanging in her wardrobe.

At the hanger, everyone was positioned in neat lines, Grace positioned herself near the back on the end. Fortunately no one took any notice, they were busy paying attention to Commander Adama.

"After the success of the expedition we must take time to reflect on the lives we have lost. They gave their lives for us to survive with the fuel they have allowed us to extract. Due to the success of the expedition we must take the moment to congratulate Captain Adama and Lieutenant Starbuck but also to a new addition to our Viper squad, it gives me great honour to award Miss Grace Aurora Rosetti with the rank of Junior Lieutenant." Grace's mouth dropped opened, this was not what she was expecting. Adama, Tigh, Kara and some other junior or senior officers had their gaze fixed on Grace.

"Oh frack." She cursed under her breath. _Now everyone else knows I'm here this will be fun. At least only a few people know who I am, I don't like this attention, oh boy… Here goes._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please but I've decided to write like five chapters as a like trial and then see how it goes from there

**Part 03 – The hanger**

"Oh frack." She cursed under her breath. _Now everyone else knows I'm here this will be fun. At least only a few people know who I am, I don't like this attention, oh boy… Here goes._

Grace walked up to Adama, smiling weakly. Their hands shot up as they saluted one another. The insignias were pinned to her collar and she turned to face the others before walking back to her old spot even though it would have been better if she had stayed up with the officers. But it didn't feel right. Afterwards, Commander Adama stopped her from going anywhere.

"Now something tells me, you don't feel that you deserve these insignias when really, you could have gotten them years ago. And these aren't just any ordinary insignias. These are Conrad Rosetti's lieutenant insignias."

"No, you're kidding me. These aren't his, he left them to my mother and she lost them."

"She gave them to me and said if you were ever to climb the ranks it would be up to me to give them to you."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Grace wiped her eyes before stepping away from the Commander. She watched as Starbuck took a raptor out towards the Colonial vessel but took no notice. "Surely it's nothing." Grace walked back to the quarters, people acknowledged her as she walked through the corridor. She even walked by Gaius Baltar who looked in deep conversation with someone, but it turned out it wasn't actually anyone so Grace carrying on walking raising her eyebrows as she walked past. Back at the Rosetti family quarters, she made sure that Ollie and Maya were in their little fold down cribs singing the little song of the stars. Pretty soon after setting the two younger ones down Tally was falling asleep on the sofa. "Come on Tally, let's go you off to bed Tally."

"But I thought that Kara was going to visit." Tally woke up, her eyes still looking a little heavy.

"You can't keep awake all night, she's gone on a visit somewhere anyway. Now come on you, go to bed." Grace helped Tally into bed.

"Will we ever find Earth?" Tally held onto Grace's hand. "Melina said that is what we are looking for."

"Yeah and I am sure we will find it one day okay? Now go to sleep." Grace left the children's room and wandered into the main living area to see Jason, Ceres and Seth looking extremely exhausted. "If you guys want to go to sleep I suggest you go now, I hear there's a lot planned for tomorrow and you are going to need you strength."

"Congratulations by the way Grace. On becoming a lieutenant." Jason said.

"How did you know?" Grace asked.

"We were told about it, come on guys, bed time." Jason was back to his usual self, looking after his siblings a little more than Grace would normally do.

"Thank you Jason, take care of them." Grace waited until Jason had taken the children to their room.

"Goodnight Grace."

"Night Jason, it's good to have you back here by the way. Back with us."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Grace. Now get a good night's sleep Lieutenant Rosetti." Jason said closing the door to the children's room. Grace took off her jacket and changed into something a little more comfortable, well, a tank top and sweatpants. She opened her quarter's door when there was a few knocks at the door. Grace considered not answering it. But she opened it anyway.

"Oh, hello." She said.

"Mind if I join you? I've just spent the evening with the Tighs, my father and Madame president." It was Lee Adama.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I wouldn't want you having any regrets being associated with me. Hhm, don't you remember Caprica?"

"Well, I had a lot on my plate."

"Did you? Or were you just soo in love with some other woman. Now what was her name?"

"I've got drinks?" Lee held out a bottle to Grace.

"Bribery, er, sure why not?" Grace invited Lee inside. "So what really brings you here?" Grace asked.

"I just wanted to ask why you hadn't come to see me?"

"I didn't think that it would be necessary, nor wanted. I didn't think you wanted to see me and be constantly reminded of your possible mistake with me."

"I don't call that a mistake. It helped me move on from other people."

"Still…"

"What do you mean still?" Lee went to pour a drink for him and Grace. He handed her the glass and she downed it within a second. "Anyway, thanks for having my back earlier. A tiny part of me thought it could have been you in that Viper but I didn't remember seeing you aboard the Galactica or anywhere else on my travels."

"Yeah, I was on the Astral Queen when you were, I have been here the whole time and I barely left these quarters because of these guys." Grace sat down on the sofa. "Not to mention the fact that you have been busy playing CAG in the briefing room."

"So it was you sneaking around the briefing room."

"Erm, no, no it wasn't."

"It so was you." Lee laughed. "But look at you Lieutenant Rosetti."

"Captain Apollo." Grace wrinkled her face at Lee as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, that reminds me, you don't have a call sign."

"A call sign?"

"You know, my name is Apollo, Kara's call sign is Starbuck. Sharon Valerii's is Boomer. The list goes on. But you, you don't have anything to label you. But I think you need one."

"If you say so." Grace shuffled over to her room and lent back on the door. "Come on, no strings, just sleeping, you're here so you might as way stay."

"I think I've got a name. Aphrodite." Lee slurred a tiny bit.

"No! You can't call me that." Grace frowned at him as he stepped into her room.

"What about Venus?" Lee asked. "That's a different name."

"But it's the same. I prefer Aphrodite, but that's just me." Grace shuffled into her bed.

"Well I've seen the way people look at you." Lee lay down on top of the covers with his hand behind his head.

"I've seen the way you look at. At." Grace stopped.

"What?" Lee looked to Grace only to see that it looks as though she has fallen asleep. "Oh boy." Grace rolls towards him and finds her arm snaking its way across his chest.

The next morning Grace woke up early in the morning to an empty bed.

"Well, that figures." She mumbled to herself opening her bedroom door slowly and quietly when she heard a song, a song that she usually sung to her siblings.

"_**The stars in the night sky,**_

_**shine as we fly by them.**_

_**For they are so very bright,**_

_**just as the twinkle in your eye.**_

_**They will watch you through the night.**_

_**Just like your mum and dad.**_

_**So just you close your eyes and go to- sleep."**_

"You remembered the song." Grace smiled holding back the tears as she saw Lee holding Maya. "After all this time, you still remember the song I taught to you."

"Well it's not hard to forget. I remembered hearing you sing it to Maya beside the fountain one day. For a moment I forgot you were her sister."

"It's nice of you to say so. You might want to pass her over to me now."

"No no, leave her here with me, go for a run or something."

"Yeah, a run, around a Battlestar."

"Don't worry, I can take care of these guys. Besides, the corridors will be empty to run in."

"Thanks Lee, see you in a bit." Grace went out the quarters and jogged around the corridors and came near Gaius Baltar's room. She stopped as the door opened, stumbling back the other way and raised an eyebrow as she watched Starbuck walk out. "My, my Kara, you haven't changed a bit." Grace walked towards her.

"Oh, Grace. I didn't think I'd see you here."

"What's happening here Miss Thrace? Walking out of someone else's sleeping quarters. What is this?"

"It's none of your business Grace."

"No way." Grace wrinkled her nose a little. "That guy? Wow Starbuck, I did not see that one coming."

"Okay, it was a drunken mistake okay? Let's just leave it there. Okay?"

"Nice seeing you. See ya round." Grace continued jogging and then found herself passing by the CIC. As Dee looked up from her station she smiled and waved. Grace returned the wave and carried on her trip. The corridors now had slightly more people walking through it, many of them acknowledging Grace as she passed them by. Opening the door to the Rosetti quarters she came in just as Jason took a swing at Lee, it grazed his face but Lee had a much more superior strength and slammed Jason against the wall. "Lee!" Grace screamed prising Lee away from her brother. "What are you doing? I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what you turn to. Lee, just leave."

"Right." Lee snapped slamming the door shut.

"Damn right he fracking should!" Jason shouted, but Grace pushed him against the wall.

"Will you lay off of Lee? He's done nothing wrong."

"He's messing you around Grace, he clearly doesn't have feelings for you." Grace pushed Jason away when there was a knock at the door. "Hello Melina." Jason opened the door to Melina.

"Hey kids."

"I'm off, taking a breather." Grace muttered.

"Cya round Grace."

Later on that day, if not later then the next day. Grace went down to the hanger deck to test fly a Viper when she noticed Lee and Kara having a slight discussion. Then she left out a squeak as Kara threw a punch at Lee only to be smacked into the cylon raider. _I wonder what that was about. _She overheard that the three raptors were going on an expedition to the new colony of Kobol. The new colony, the thirteenth colony though Grace was denied to chance to join this expedition.

We skip ahead to when Kara let slip her own little adventure to Caprica that would happen in a few days or so.

"You can't go. What happens if you are found by the cylons? What if they fracking kill you?"

"They won't kill me, I've got the best shot in the fleet. And I have to get the arrow of Apollo from the museum."

"Oh yeah. I remember seeing that with my mum and dad before he left to fight. But what is so important about the arrow?"

"It is said to show us the way to Earth, from the temple of Athena."

"But Starbuck, if something were to happen to you, where would I be?"

"Still on the fleet, just without me." Starbuck walked away from Grace who ended up following her to the hanger, watching her take the cylon raider out with Lee to accompany her. It was only then that it hit Grace, Starbuck was going to speed up the expedition date and there was nothing she could do that could stop Starbuck from going. She ran, she ran to the CIC in the hope that someone would be able to call her back.

"Out of the way people!" She yelled pushing past everyone and jumping over crates. People hit the sides of the corridor within seconds. Round all the bends and stumbling into the CIC. "Wait!"

"What are you doing Lieutenant Rosetti?" Tigh demanded.

"Erm, Starbuck's cylon raider just jumped away." Gaeta informed them. Grace sighed and kicked the wall beside her.

"Galactica, Apollo. Starbuck just jumped away, she jumped away."

"Where do you think she's gone?" Tigh asked.

"Home." Adama mumbled.

"God's speed Starbuck." Grace muttered. After it sank in that Starbuck really had gone to Caprica, Grace slowly walked to the hanger just as Lee was stepping out of his Viper. "Why didn't you do anything Lee?" She blurted. "You could have stopped her. You could have convinced her not to go."

"Grace, there was nothing I could possibly do, how was I to know on the test jump would be the time that she would jump away." Lee walked towards the ladder and began to ascend them.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Lee stopped half way up the ladder.

"If we know Starbuck. We know that she will return safely and she will be okay." Lee let out a big sigh and Grace whimpered as he disappeared out of sight. Grace returned to the Rosetti quarters where Jason and Melina were swinging Ollie and Tally through the air, the younger children squealing with delight. Ceres was lying in her bed reading. When Grace stood in the doorway Ceres acknowledged her presence before throwing the book at the wall.

"Urrggghhh!" She shrieked.

"What's wrong Ceres?"

"I need to get out of these quarters! I can't stand it in here."

"Well, come on, let's go for a walk, if it's okay with you, I'll take Maya with us. Melina, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fun. Maybe tomorrow I can take Tally out?" Melina suggested.

"Of course. Now come on baby Maya, we're going on a little walk." On their walk through the main corridor, Grace kept Ceres close by. "So what do you think of Galactica?"

"It's so big." Ceres paused. "I can't believe this is now our home."

"But think how amazing this is, you are now exploring the world for the planet Earth." Grace said.

"Grace? I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Ceres, that means a lot to me." Grace accidently bumped into Anastasia Dualla. "It's Dee right?"

"Yeah, and it's Grace. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine thank you. I just thought I'd take my sister Ceres here and my baby sister Maya on a little walk around aboard Galactica."

"Well, mind if I join you for a bit, I'm not schedule to be on duty for a little while or so and I don't have much to do?"

"Of course you can Dee." Grace smiled kissing the top of Maya's head, Maya kicked and babbled a little in the baby carrier. "Isn't this nice Maya?" Grace listened and heard the aahh sound from Maya. "I know, it's very big here isn't it?" Oooo. "Dee is lovely, she is coming with us."

"You have a way with Maya, I am totally amazed." Dee said.

"Oh, once you spend the majority of your childhood helping your parents look after your siblings. Then taking complete sole care of them the past eight months or so, you pick up some things and you learn what works best."

"Cool."

"Yeah. We're quite the Rosetti clan."

"How many of you are there?"

"Well there is Jason, Ceres, Seth, Tally, Ollie and Maya, and technically me."

"Quite a big family to have gotten off of Caprica."

"I can't take responsibility there, it's all down to my relative who you know as Colonel Saul Tigh."

"Can't say I haven't met him." Dee sighed. "He's a complete pain sometimes. I should be going now so maybe I'll see you around."

"Bye Dee."

"See you later Dee." Ceres sighed. "Come on Grace. We should be getting back to the quarters now, I think I saw a fair amount of washing, not to mention you stink like heck."

"Hey, that's not me. That's Maya."

"Yeah, blame it on the baby. That works all the time right."

"But it isn't me, it is Maya. Come on, quick quick." Ceres and Grace ran back to the Rosetti quarters and Jason changed the smelly child's nappy. "Now that she's clean I am off to bed. But be quiet, I don't want Tally or Ollie to be disturbed, now Melina's gone for today, I don't want to deal with squealing children."

"Goodnight Grace. And I really liked seeing the ship too." Ceres replied closing the bedroom door. Grace slumped down on the bed then realised that after their time on the Battlestar Galactica, they were running out of cleaner clothes to wear so before she went to bed she decided to clean the ones she could find around their room, the main living area and her own room. The wash room was empty which was good because it allowed Grace to thoroughly wash all of them and fold them neatly. It was only when she opened the Rosetti quarters door that she saw Lee getting dragged towards the CIC with his hands bound, Tigh was storming behind them so Grace tossed the clean clothes on the sofa and followed them. "Tigh, what's going on here?"

"I don't appreciate having a gun held to my head." Tigh snapped.

"I'll remember not to do that to you anytime soon." Grace followed them to the CIC where the Adamas and Tigh had a little argument over the fact that Lee held a gun to Tigh's head when they went to make the president stand down. Grace's head darted from one Adama to another. Boomer and Racetrack entered the CIC where Adama went to congratulate them on eliminating the cylon base of Kobol. Grace screamed as Boomer put two bullets in the Commander. "No!" Came the elongated scream as Grace forced her hands over the bullet wound, blood leaking onto her hands as Lee screamed out to his Dad hoping for some sign of life. Dee clutched the hand of the Commander willing him to be strong and survive the incident. Everyone was panicking and Grace let the tears stream down her cheek and onto the Commander's uniform, blood swilling onto the control desk. A stretcher shot into the room and Adama was lifted up and onto it, being whisked away to the medical bay. Grace kept her hands locked onto the wound.

"Put him in the brig!" Commanded Tigh as they took Lee out of the CIC.

"Grace, look after him! Look after my father!" Lee screamed as they were pulled in opposite directions.

"Galactica to all vessels, start emergency jump under my mark. Five." Dee's voice echoed overhead as they reached the medical bay.

"Okay guys. Get him on the bed. Maam, you need to get out of here now." The assistant said.

"No, I'm not leaving him." The assistant looked to a soldier standing in the doorway. "Don't touch me, if you touch me, I will deck you so hard you will have a headache for a week." Grace snarled. The remembered the first time she met Commander Adama, she was just eight years old and he had come to collect her father. And how he admired her tenacity not to let Adama take her father away. "You can't leave me now Commander. I need you, Galactica needs you, the whole fleet needs you now." Grace watched as the doctors carried out the starting procedure on Commander Adama. "One day, we'll be on Earth, one day you will lead us on to Earth. It'll be just like you imagined. Just how you would tell me." Tigh came in as the prepped his body for the procedure, Tigh demanded the medic carry out the procedure. Once he left the medic looked totally and utterly panic-stricken. "It's going to be okay, I'm here to help you through it. Everything is going to be okay I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, some parts may be a little disjointed but I've decided to write like five chapters as a like trial

**Part 04 – The medical bay**

"This isn't going to be an easy procedure I can do in a second, it's going to take time and precision."

"I have faith in you."

Just like a lot of people have, not even Doc Cottle would trust me with this kind of job. But with the fleet miles away in some god forsaken part of the universe there is no way that anyone else can do it correctly."

"Stop being negative, please. You have to have faith in yourself, just like I do in you and I'm sure everyone in the fleet does."

"His heart has stopped." The assistant squeaked.

"Well get me a knife." The medic demanded as the sirens sounded.

"I have to go, I have help Galactica survive this attack. I will come back Galactica." Grace ran as fast as she could smearing blood over her face accidently. At one point she slammed into the wall when some kind of a missile collided with the Battlestar Galactica. Grace came across Jason in the corridor. "Get back in our quarters now. Don't go anywhere, please. Look after our brothers and sisters."

"But Grace, I have to-"

"No Jason! Don't go anywhere!"

Grace slipped into one of the spare Vipers, another Viper was being released at the same time but Grace forced her Viper on towards the heart of the fight, Grace flew amongst the Vipers and Cylon vessels. And then she saw a monstrosity of a much larger Cylon raider. "Oh my… Frack." Grace cursed. The Viper beside Grace tried to do some nifty flight pattern which reminded Grace of Starbuck.

"Watch out Viper two-seven-three!" Grace screamed as the monstrosity was pelting towards the Viper. The Viper tipped on its side and was clipped by the monstrosity. "Holy fr-. Be careful!" Grace watched as she and the other Viper brought down more cylon raiders and dodged their fire power. Grace spun round to see one of the monstrosities heading straight after Lee's Viper. "Apollo, you got one on your tail."

"Copy that." Apollo's flight rolled over on itself, firing at the monstrosity then ducking under it and darting away. Grace circled over Apollo.

"You thinking what I am Apollo?" Grace said glancing up (Or down depending on how you look at it) at Lee.

"Oh yeah." He replied. "Three, two, one." Grace and Apollo spiralled together in a three hundred and sixty degree rotation, firing all they had at the monstrosity.

"Oh frack. Oh frack." Grace squeaked as they kept on going, both Vipers powering on with all they had. There was a slight explosion as the monstrosity exploded. Grace and Lee burst through the explosions both screeching with joy. "Let's never do that again. But let's kick some more cylon butt." Grace noticed Viper two seven three darting about. Grace was too busy careering about the place to notice one large cylon raider on her tail.

"Grace! Look out." Grace heard Jason's voice in her ear.

"Jason, what the frack are you doing here?"

"GRACE!" Viper two seven three shot out behind Grace as the monstrosity fired a tremendous missile like ammunition. "I'm sorry Grace, I love you." She heard in her ear as the missile shot towards the Viper.

"Jason, no!" Screamed Grace as the viper labelled two seven three exploded upon the impact of the ammunition. "You bastards, you fracking toaster bastards." Grace shouted. She turned on the monstrosity and screamed as she fired with all the power her little Viper had.

"Vipers. Come back home Vipers."

"No! I have to get that fracking machine."

"Grace, no, come back, come back now! As the CAG I order you to report back to Galactica." Apollo yelled. Grace practically crashed her Viper in anger as Galactica jumped away, towards the fleet. Grace stayed harnessed to her Viper and didn't move. She just stared at the controls as it sank in that not only had her brother Jason just saved her but he was lost during the battle. Lee pushed out the cover and hauled Grace out.

"No, let go of me. Put me down, put me down. Let me go back and kill those monsters for what they did. For what they have done!" Lee threw Grace's helmet and neck cuff onto the floor.

"Look at me, look at me!" Lee shouted with his hands on either side of her face.

"They killed my brother! They killed him! How do I tell Ceres, Seth, Tally, Ollie and well, Maya that their brother is dead Lee? I have failed my mother and my father." Grace dropped to the floor. "How is this fair, it should have been me that died!" Grace cried out as the others mostly celebrated and then hung their heads at the news that Grace had lost her brother.

"I know, I know." Lee bent down to Grace who had her arms wrapped around her knees, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, unaware she had smeared the blood of Commander Adama across her face. She screamed at the sight of the blood on her hand. The lights began to cut out. "We have to get out of here and see what needs doing. Grace, Lee and some other pilots ran through the ship.

"I have to go to my brothers and sisters. If something's gone wrong. I don't know what I'd do." Grace sniffed.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked looking right at Grace, brushing a bit of hair off her face and behind an ear.

"I have to." Grace pulled out her pistol and ran along the corridor and up the ladders towards the Rosetti quarters. She stopped and hid when she heard gunshot. "Lee." She mumbled. She didn't know what to do, go to her siblings or go back for Lee. "I'm sorry Lee, I've already lost one brother today I'm not losing another."

Coming around a corner she heard footsteps. Grace ducked down in amongst a pile of crates until she heard the two cylons go by. She squeaked as she heard a gasp. _How do I know that they haven't just killed my siblings? _ Grace ran towards the Rosetti quarters where she found Melina lying dead ib the floor, she must have just been leaving. Grace coughed trying to hold the sick back and locked the door behind her.

"Seth? Tally? Ceres? Ollie?" She whispered, flinching as she heard more gunshots. They weren't in the living area or their bedroom but when she looked in her own room, the wardrobe had been moved. She pulled it out in front of the door and held a torch out, there was a tiny hole which she slotted her finger into and pulled it open, it led down a passageway, that's when she heard gunshots. "Oh frack." She slammed the door shut and followed the passageway, shaking the torch and the pistol with an explosive round in. It was the only thing that she could trust herself to use on a cylon. "Hello?" She whispered.

"Grace?"

"Who is that? Tally is that you?"

"Grace, you're alive!" A little figure ran at Grace, throwing her arms around her sister's neck.

"How far back does this passage go?"

"Not far."

"You have to go as far back as you possibly can."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Tally, if I told you to go back with Ceres and the others I want you to do it!" Grace shook the little girls shoulder, she started to cry. "No Tally. Don't cry, we're going to play hide and seek and I bet you Jason won't find you if you go down there."

"Oh-kay. Gr-race." Tally sniffled running into the darkness.

"Look after them Ceres." Grace whispered turning back to go away from the children. She stumbled out the passageway and fastened the door back into place. Dragging the bookcase back in front of it she opened the door to the living area. Locking the door behind her she took a deep breath and listened for gunshot. And listened. There was a rumble of gunshot which made her stumble backwards. She ran through the corridors and heard gunshots behind her. Voices, voices. Bang, she ran into Kat. "Oh my gosh Kat, Kat." She squeaked letting out a sigh of relief as they ducked down behind some boxes near AFT damage. It went silent and all they could hear was their breathing. "Anyone looking for more ammo. I have a reload in case."

"We might need that Grace. Headshot. Reload." Lee repeated until they saw two cylons firing elsewhere, As the last one leapt into the air Grace tossed the reload at Lee who fired it into the metal body of a cylon which burst into flames as it clattered down on the ground.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Grace slumped down. "That was for you Jason, rest with mum and dad now, tell them I love them. I love you so much." She muttered to herself.

"Come on guys." Lee ushered them out.

"I have to go get my brothers and sisters." Grace said, Lee nodded, following her to the Rosetti room, pulling the bookcase down, she flung the door to the passageway back and was greeted by Seth, Tally and Ollie as Ceres held onto Maya. "I'm so glad that you are okay. I was so worried."

"You came back for us." Ceres squeaked, mustering the strength to stay strong.

"I wouldn't leave you behind, come on." Grace wiped a wet sponge over the children's faces which were covered in a nasty mucky substances. "Why don't you all have a nice rest whilst I go and visit someone in the medical bay. I'm trusting you to stay here."

"Don't worry Grace, we will." Grace sighed and walked back into the living room where Lee was standing awkwardly waiting on her. "Thank you so much. I don't know if I would still be standing here if it weren't for you." She smiled though she knew she was quivering, about to cry. "Oh Lee, I miss him already. I've lost Jason twice. Twice."

"I know Grace, I know." Lee walked forwards and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her head.

"We need to go to the medical bay." Grace said quietly. "I need to see that the Commander is doing okay."

"I was thinking exactly the same." Lee kissed the top of her head before they shut the door behind them. "We're good, right?"

"Of course we are. Why?"

"I have been thinking, thinking about all that's happened. On Caprica. When I slept here that night on Galactica. I, I tried to distract myself but, I just can't. Grace, I think I-" They stopped just before the medical bay.

"Don't say it. But I feel the same way. We work well together and I can't think of someone better to try and start things with. Let me speed things up. Do we make this official, yes? Or no."

"I, I couldn't be happier to say yes." Lee took Grace's mucky hand in his and kissed it. Opening the door to the medical bay, Grace rushed to the Commander's side keeping her filthy, blood stained hands away from his still body.

"I told you I'd come back."

"He's gonna be all right, you know that right?" Laura Roslin spoke to Lee who gripped Grace's hand.

"Yes." Lee sighed, Tigh started ranting over whether Lee was ready to wear a suit. "But this isn't my ship and it isn't yours, when he wakes up, he can decide what to do with us." Lee walked away from Tigh, pulling Grace with her. She looked back mouthing _"Sorry."_ to Tigh. "I'm still on duty but I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"I better do so too, I stink and look a right state."

"You still look beautiful to me."

"Yeah, with your father and Melina's blood on me. You're just saying that." Grace laughed a little kissing his cheek and running to the Rosetti quarters, picking up clean clothes. After a cold shower where the water ran off Grace's body stained brown and red. When she came back to the Rosetti quarters she chose to break the news of their brother and Melina's death to Ceres.

"I can't believe it." Ceres cried as she looked over at Maya and Ollie who were still sleeping.

"I need you to stay strong and not get too carried away. There is nothing we can do so we just have to be strong, can you do that for me? I am trusting you to look after Seth, Tally, Ollie and Maya, can you do that for me?"

"I will." Ceres wiped her eyes trying to hide that she had been crying.

"I have to go back on duty. If you need me, call CIC and talk to Tigh okay?"

"Yes Grace." Ceres coughed violently as Grace left the room.

"I might not be back soon so take care of them for me." Grace walked along the corridors which were being cleaned up, it was hard to believe that only hours ago when she was called to the hanger to join a rescue mission to Kobol. She held onto the a medics kit as they prepared to jump to Kobol. After the jump, they fell out of orbit and dipped down into the atmosphere at Kobol. Grace watched as they dropped towards the surface. Suddenly missile were shot at the raptor and the raptor tipped out of the way. A mass explosion of cylon showed the people on Kobol that the rescue team were there and ready to rescue.

"You're welcome." Muttered Lee. As soon as they landed the rescue mission took the opportunity to help the others and climbed off the raptor. Grace put Tyrol's arm in a tight sling, he winced in pain as the knot was pulled tighter.

"Sorry. That should help." Grace replied as Tyrol handed the tags to Lee. "No. No more deaths." Grace walked across the borders of the forest distracted by the fact that this was Kobol.

"Come on Doctor, let's get out of here." She heard Lee call out to Doctor Gaius Baltar which she took as her time to climb back onto the raptor. During the trip back to the Battlestar Galactica Grace's eyes constantly met Gaius staring right back at her, it was unnerving but Grace tried her best to ignore it. Grace squeezed Cally's hand as she shivered at the back of the raptor.

"It's okay Cally, it's okay. We're going back home. Trust me when I say it will be okay." Cally sank into Grace's shoulder and cried. "I'd rather you didn't cry Cally or you'll end up making me cry and I don't even know what's upset you." Grace watched as Cally pelted away up the ladder towards her quarters.

"You okay?" Grace turned to see Lee staring right at her.

"Sorry, I was elsewhere. I'm gonna have to go check on the Rosetti clan."

"But you're okay?"

"Of course I am." Grace gently hugged Lee, kissing his cheek gently. "I'll come visit you in the brig."

"I doubt Tigh would appreciate it."

"All the more reason to do it. He'll be the one to regret it if he stops me from seeing you. I'm going to let go before people start to stare."

"What? I thought you didn't want to hide it."

"At least you know how I feel. You used to want to hide things before." Grace walked away and went to visit Ellen Tigh.

"Sweetie, how are you doing?" She beamed. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Ellen, I have to tell you something." Grace paused. "It's Jason, Jason came out to fight with us against the cylon base when we went to destroy the base."

"He didn't. I knew he was trouble the moment I laid eyes on him."

"Don't speak about him like that. He's dead you crazy lady." Grace snapped, only to receive a sharp slap which sent her onto the table, Ellen gripped the collar of Grace's jacket. "Get off me."

"You want to see a crazy lady, because I'll show you a crazy lady." Ellen said slamming Grace against the table.

"Get off, get off me. I don't want to hurt you. My brother died only yesterday, one of the children that was entrusted to Saul and you. So you better show some respect right now. I came to you for a shoulder to cry on and this is what I get in return. Some mother figure for my siblings that you turned out to be." Ellen let go of Grace's collar. "If you want to see the children, you'll have to go through me. I don't want you near them right now."

"You can't stop me from seeing my adopted children."

"That's the thing, you're nothing to do with them, it's Saul who has been put down as their legal guardian." Grace flung the door open and strode out onto the corridor. Back at the Rosetti quarters Ollie was asking after Melina. "Oh Ollie, she's not coming back." Ollie was completely confused and Grace tried her best to explain to him the past events but it wasn't much help. She went to see Lee but she suddenly watched him walked away from the brig towards the hanger. Grace jogged after him, trying to keep up with his quick pace but enough to stay in the shadows. When she reached the hangers she saw Racetrack locking the raptor door. "No, what are you doing?" Billy grabbed Grace, stopping her from going near the raptor.

She watched as Lee shook his head mouthing _I'm sorry, I'll come back, look after my dad_. Grace nodded shaking Billy off of him. Grace ran up to the viewing deck and watched as the raptor safely docked on Cloud Nine.

"Good luck Apollo." She murmured. Grace walked along the corridor and noticed a commotion going on as Boomer was being carried through to the new holding cell. She flinched massively as she watched Cally facing Boomer until Boomer went limp in Tyrol's arms. Grace felt herself going into shock and panic watching Boomer's eyes close. Grace went into shock staying in her room for the rest of the day until she decided to do what Lee wanted her to do. She waited by the Commander's bedside, curling up on a chair, she held his hand and moved her thumb back and forth over it. "Come on Commander, everyone is waiting on you." Eventually Grace couldn't keep her eyes open much longer and she ended up falling asleep with her head resting on the bed. When she woke up the Commander's eyes were open. He was holding Grace's hand. "Commander." She whispered. "Welcome back Commander."

"Is that you Grace?" He paused. "Where is Lee?"

"Commander it's Grace. Lee is, Lee is-"

"He is in trouble isn't he?" Commander Adama asked.

"I only wish I could say for certain Commander but I can't." Grace gently hugged the Commander who placed a hand across her back. "I am so glad that you came back. I knew you would make it through this whole ordeal."

"What I have I missed?"

"A lot." Grace explained the death of her brother and the declaration marshal law, of the rescue mission to Kobol. "I miss Jason so much Commander." Grace squeaked breaking down a little. "He kept us all together. He helped me through the loss of our mother and father."

"I know exactly how he was, Tigh would always tell me how much the six of you had grown up, he would have made a great pilot. I would have been proud to have had him under my pilots. But we must put the ordeal to rest and carry on as normal."

"It's good to have you back on your feet Commander."

"I have to ask you. If you knew where Lee was would you join him?" Adama asked bluntly.

"But I don't know where he is. Even if I did, how would I get there?"

"With my permission."

"Commander, I wouldn't go because I have a feeling that you would track my every move in order to see where Lee was."

"Well that would be of your own decision. It would be at your own risk. Do you really want him to do something that he would regret?"

"Well no. I wouldn't want him to."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, I've tried to do a chronological order at the T.V series but with a few extra bits and bobs

**Part 05 – The hanger**

Grace decided that Adama was right, she wouldn't have wanted anything to have happened to Lee. But where would he be, there were well over seventy or so ships that he could be on, there was no way that she would be able to search the entire fleet before he tried to jump away to Kobol. That's right, the president wanted to jump to Kobol to find the tomb of Athena. Everyone was trying to ask her where she was going but she couldn't think of a way to answer so she carried on, when she flew out into the fleet she sighed.

"Galactica, this is Lieutenant Grace Rosetti requesting a call with Commander Adama."

"I'm patching you through now Grace." She heard Dee reply.

"Rosetti this is the Commander. Are you one hundred per cent positive this is what you want to do?"

"If I don't I might lose him. I'm sorry Commander, we will see each other again soon I promise."

"May the lords of Kobol watch over you."

"Thank you Commander. Please don't use me to find Lee."

"I won't make a promise."

"Where was he last seen?"

"On Cloud Nine."

"You don't think he's still there do you Commander?"

"No, if you know him enough you will work out what he will have planned."

"Then I have to do this. God's speed Adama."

"Bring him home safe and sound Venus."

"Venus? Are you sure?"

"I know so. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. Conrad had brought you to the ship with your mother and I remembered thinking just how beautiful you were. And the tiny grip that held my finger. So go and bring him home Venus."

"Copied Commander. And look after my brothers and sisters for me. Over and out." Grace flew underneath Cloud Nine in order to cloud its position with Galactica. "So where would I go if I were Lee trying to hide Laura Roslin." Grace thought of the place Lee had gone to in the past. "N, he wouldn't. Yeah he would." Grace soared across to all the neighbouring ships until she reached the ship she thought Lee might hide the president on. Landing the Viper was one of the hardest things she could do, a small platform with a door that was barely open. She was approached by armed officers.

"Get out of the Viper slowly and carefully." They ordered. "State your purpose for coming here."

"I am here to see Captain Lee Adama." Grace added swiftly. "Put those things down."

"Sure you are." One man said. "Come with me." Grace obliged and followed one of the soldiers as one followed behind her. When she heard shouting and yelling from one door and ran to it and tried to open it. From what she could hear, the commotion in the room turned to shock. Before Grace could open the door she was grabbed from behind and slammed down on the floor.

"What the frack is going on out here?" Lee said.

"We caught her trying to go onto the Astral Queen and when she landed she requested to see you but she is probably one of Galactica's crew sent to foil our plans to go Kobol and have given our position away already." The soldier held Grace down as she struggled to get back up. A sharp jab was delivered to her shoulder blade and she screamed in pain.

"You, frack!" Grace spat.

"Grace, what the frack are you doing here?" Lee shoved the soldier aside and lifted Grace up off the ground as she rubbed her shoulder blade.

"I came here to be with you Lee. We can do this together. And I haven't given away your position, I cloaked my Viper signal using the fleet. I'm just so glad I found you."

"How did you find me?"

"If I knew you which I do then you would take Roslin to Cloud Nine to see Zarek who can get her out of there. Then to the one place he had the most support so I took a risk."

"But we're jumping to Kobol soon this will be your last chance to stay with the rest of the fleet and your relatives, do you really want to leave that behind?"

"For you. I would Lee. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered making the journey here in the first place. It's too late anyway, we've jumped away from the fleet." Lee pulled her close and kissed her lips.

"I love you." Lee mumbled softly. Suddenly he was pulled away to see an unknown vessel heading straight for the Astral Queen.

"We should shoot first and ask questions later." Zarek's crony stated.

"No, what if it's Starbuck. She has already commandeered one cylon vessel, how do you know that isn't here with the arrow of Apollo?" Grace fiercely snapped back.

"Colonial vessel, this is Starbuck. Colonial vessel do you copy?" Starbuck's voice echoed fuzzily on the intercom. "Hello? Hello?" Grace leapt for joy into Lee's arms and he spun her round. They all hastily walked to see Starbuck get off her raptor. Grace held back as she watched Starbuck walk slightly down the runway, Lee embraced her and kissed her lips. Grace gasped a little before bursting forwards to hug Starbuck.

"Starbuck I'm so pleased that you made it."

"Lee, I need to tell you something." Starbuck whispered over Grace's shoulder as Sharon walked onto the runway. Lee darted forwards and grabbed Sharon spinning her round so that she hit a concrete column. Kara and Grace grabbed Lee's arms.

"Stop it Lee." Grace squealed. "She is not the one Lee, I promise."

"Now lower your weapons." Laura Roslin demanded. "Captain Adama and, what is your name?"

"Karl C Agathon." Helo replied.

"Now lower your weapons Mr Agathon and Captain Adama."

"Stop it guys. She is not the one Lee." Everyone lowered their weapons a little and Sharon was dragged away.

"Put that thing out of the airlock." Roslin watched as they dragged Sharon away. Grace followed the men who were grabbing Sharon.

"Please. Someone stop this!" Grace screamed. "This isn't right."

"Tell them to wait a minute." Roslin held the arrow of Apollo momentarily. "Is there somewhere me and that thing can talk?" Zarek led Roslin away.

"It's great to see you again. But you didn't have to bring the trash." Lee murmured, Grace gripped his hand and pulled him away.

"Come on Lee, it's not worth it. Come on." Grace urged, holding back the foul words she could say to him based on the kiss she had witnessed between him and Starbuck. _It was an accident, I'm sure it didn't mean anything._ "Keep it cool Lee."

"It's hard to do when that thing put two rounds in Adama."

"And he turned out perfectly fine. He got up and went back to leading Galactica and the fleet just this morning."

"Really?"

"Really." Grace tried to smile. "I sat with him for the night that you left and by morning, I saw him awake with my own eyes. He is back in command."

"Thank you for doing that Grace, it means a lot."

"And if you are looking for a call sign it is Venus. I was given it. It's official. That is my call sign okay? Now will you just brighten up already, we are together now and that's all that matters." Grace walked away, tears rolling off her face. She walked right into Kara.

"Hey, hey. I told you I'd be back." Kara said.

"And I am thankful that you are Kara, it's just a lot that has been going on right now, there is so much going on that I just don't understand and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I, I found myself in relationship with Lee…" Grace closed her eyes.

"Since when?"

"Not long after you left for Caprica. But I knew I could never compete with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Kara, you know what I mean."

"But I don't have a damn hell idea what you are on about."

"One day, you will." Grace returned to the effective CIC of the Astral Queen leaving Kara to her own devices. They eventually landed by in a field on Kobol. Grace listened as Sharon spoke of the scriptures, the rocky ledge that led to the tomb. Grace tried to isolate herself from Lee and Kara as they trekked up the forest path, she stood beside Helo who she had carried out basic training with and had gotten on well with in the past. Suddenly explosive cannisters were thrown into the air and Grace ducked for cover chasing after Lee and Kara. "Duck!" Screamed Grace, Kara looked at her but ducked. Grace took numerous shots overhead and one cylon dropped from the ledge. Grace covered Kara as she chased after Lee who was going after Sharon. Another explosion sent a cylon tumbling down off the cliff's edge. Grace dropped to the floor.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Kara rushed to Grace's side.

"I think, I think. I've just been shot. Grace moved a hand away from the side of her stomach. Blood. "Kara." Grace tried to keep standing straight but she crumbled to the floor.

"No Grace, you are not going to die on me."

"I don't want to Kara. I can keep going." Grace stood up but Helo held her up, putting her back down on the ground.

"At lease let us put a bandage over the wound Grace." Grace took off her jacket and when she lifted her top up she noticed a hole in her side oozing a little blood. "I can see it. It's right there. The bullet's there." Helo raided a medic kit but couldn't find anything. "There's nothing I can use to help." Grace screamed in pain as the bullet was lodged in her stomach. Sharon pushed Helo aside burying her head near the wound hole. Grace let out a muffled scream as Sharon spat the bullet out. It was not cylon ammunition.

"Thank you. Thank you." Grace writhed as more blood spluttered out. "A bandage would be nice." Helo set about fastening a bandage to the wound. "Help me up." Grace extended her hand up, unaware who would take it, Lee took her hand and pulled her up. "I have to carry on, but I can do it myself."

"I won't leave your side." Lee declared as they scaled the ravine with the rain pouring down on them. Grace slipped at one point and she slid back into Lee's arm.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, hence why I'm holding on to you whilst I am slipping a little."

"I can carry on from here Lee." Grace pulled herself up using trees and branches to assist her as Lee followed behind her looking deep in thought when she looked over her shoulder. For a moment the sky cleared up but only momentarily as by the time that it was nightfall, Grace was lying beside Lee and listened in as he spoke to Kara and cleaned their guns. Just out of earshot she could hear Zarek mumbling with his crony. By morning, the bandage was soaked through so they just layered more bandages over it. "I think I know how it feels to be shot now." She rocked a little and jolted when she heard a noise before making a stressed noise as she moved suddenly. When sh saw it was the Commander she was overcome with joy and tears as she watched the reunions take place before her eyes. Grace felt the way Adama lit up when he saw Starbuck and the expression flee whe he saw Sharon. The inspection of her. "Don't hurt her." Grace mumbled as Adama floored Sharon. "No!" Grace screeched which looked like it forced Adama and Sharon apart yet when she stood up she clutched her side. "Something's wrong."

Grace felt herself fall to the floor clutching her side. People rushed to her side, Lee stripped the bandage from her side making her wince in pain.

"You might want to take a breath. More pain." Lee said.

"Gee, thanks." Grace scrunched up her face preparing for the pain.

"Get some rest." Lee kissed her forehead lifting her up off the ground and leaving her under the plastic sheet like tent and he lay beside her.

"Do you think she'll be alright Lee?" Kara asked.

"I hope so." Lee mustered up, a quiver in his voice. "But the quicker we find the temple, the quicker we can get her to Doc Cottle." Eventually Grace woke up being carried along the path by Helo.

"Woah. Hey, gently down please. Ow, ow. Ow." Before she knew it there were clicks of gunfire as men dropped like flies making Grace flinched squeezing Helo's arm. "Holy crap on a cracker." She gasped walking to the alleged entrance of the temple. With brute strength it was opened and Lee held Grace upright as they let Starbuck in. Inside it was dark and there were ruined statues.

"The ram, the twins. These are the twelve, the ones that started all this."

"The archer, Sagittaron." Laura Roslin pointed at the archer. When the arrow of Apollo was slipped into place the entrance sealed and they were in a field.

"Where are we?" Grace murmured. "Look up everyone." Everyone glanced up at the sky and they saw the stars.

"This is the map, this is the map to Earth." Lee said.

"This is Earth, what we are standing on is Earth." Starbuck smiled as Grace squeezed her hand as Roslin spoke of the scriptures and everyone spoke of how they would get to Earth. "It's incredible."

Back on Galactica the crew of Galactica stood on the hanger deck. Ceres, Seth, Tally, Ollie and Maya joined them this time. Grace held Maya close to her body as she stood beside Lee, clapping slightly as the President stood on the podium. Maya now fully supported herself and stretched out to Commander Adama who once the ordeal was over, held Maya close to his body. Tally threw her arms around Starbuck.

"I missed you Starbuck." She whispered.

"I missed you as well. How could I forget my favourite little girl?" Kara slid her hand through Tally's blond locks. Ceres, Seth and Ollie hung around beside Grace.

"Shouldn't you be visiting Doc Cottle Grace?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I think I need to check Ollie out, he's been looking very off, I don't want it to be something about to break out." Grace said picking up a tired looking Ollie off the floor. "Come on little man."

"I can take this guys back to the Rosetti quarters if you'd like." Lee asked.

"If you're not doing anything, I'd appreciate it." Lee took Maya from his father leading Ceres, Seth and Tally to the quarters. "Thanks Lee." Grace mumbled a little too late, he was long gone now.

In the medical bay Doc Cottle inspected the gunshot wound.

"Whatever you think it was, it was not cylon ammunition. This wound hole is from a human weapon."

"That doesn't help much Doc."

"So what's the kid doing here?"

"He's looking a little sick, I don't know what the problem is but I want to nip it in the butt now rather than later. I'm worried about it, it's nothing like I've ever seen." Grace waited awkwardly as the Doctor inspected the youngest Rosetti boy, lighting up a cigarette as he pulled Grace aside.

"It doesn't look good. It doesn't show anything contagious but something he has done or had has had a negative impact on his health, like a severe reaction to something."

"What are you saying Doc, give it to me straight." Grace kissed her knuckles waiting nervously for Doc Cottle to reply.

"He doesn't have long."

"No, he's not even five years old Doctor, there must be something that you can do."

"I'm sorry Grace, I have never seen anything like it. I can't think of any medication that will help in any way. He could survive a week, a day maybe even an hour, it could be at any point."

"Please, you can't be serious. Don't tell me that he's not going to make it." There were screams as Sharon was dragged into the medical bay. "Oh my god, Sharon!" Doc Cottle pushed Grace back towards Ollie's bed pulling the curtain back.

"What's going on Grace?" Ollie asked his eldest sister.

"They say you're a little poorly, now why don't you go to sleep now?"

"Will you cuddle me?"

"Of course I will little man." Grace sat on the bed, Ollie lay beside her and she waited the rise and fall of his chest. Then the red siren blared out. "Go to sleep Ollie." Grace stumbled down the ladder to the hanger and leapt down the second set hitting the hanger deck hard. "Where's my Viper?"

"Venus' Viper." Tyrol pointed to the furthest Viper beside Starbuck and Apollo.

The Viper shot out into the air. Raiders were surrounding everyone. Grace heard the panicked voices as she shot the cylon raiders that were tailing her fellow pilots. The battle was over within minutes. Steam rose from her Viper as she fell out of the Viper wincing in pain. Specialists ran to the scene within seconds.

"Oh frack." Grace saw blood leaking from her flight suit. "Medical attention needed right here." Grace stumbled back into Hot Dog's arms.

"Woah, woah. Someone. Help." Someone lifted Grace and carried her to the medical bay. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed some paramedics and Doc Cottle inspecting her brother.

"No, no!" Grace spasmed out of the man's arms and ran to Ollie's bed. "The reaction got worse didn't it?" Grace looked at Doc Cottle. "Don't tell me he's gone. Tell me he hasn't just died."

"I wish I could. But I won't lie to you, his throat closed up and he was deprived of oxygen. There was nothing we could have done."

Slam. Grace hit the floor of the medical bay. Never to wake up again?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, I've tried to do a chronological order at the T.V series but with a few extra bits and bobs

**Part 06 – The medical bay**

"Don't go just yet, she could wake up today." Ceres protested.

Beeping, continually beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. A stable pace. Continual. A finger twitch caused a commotion.

"Grace, Grace!" Ceres yelled, "Doctor, Doctor Cottle, she's awake. Grace is awake." Grace opened her eyes and saw the plain old medical bay. The curtain pulled around her bed. Doc Cottle burst through the curtain with smoke billowing from his mouth.

"Well it's about time." Doc Cottle laughed. "How are you feeling?" He shone a torch in Grace's eyes and she blinked a lot, pulling away. "I'll take that as fine then."

"I'm a lot better than I was before. I remember being in a lot of pain." Grace blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What for Grace?" Ceres asked holding Grace's hand for a moment. But she pulled it away, creeping up the bed.

"Who are you? Where am I? Doctor, what's happening to me?" Grace lashed out grabbing his white jacket. "Ah, ow. Ow!" Grace let go and clutched her head. "I can't remember, I can't remember anything."

"Well maybe you could go for a wander around the ship."

"Ship? I'm on a ship!"

"Yes, the Battlestar Galactica." Ceres smiled weakly at her eldest sister.

"Battlestar. Battlestar Galactica." Grace mumbled wracking her thoughts for anything that could help her memories. "Who are you then?" Grace placed her hand on Ceres' face and stroked her cheek. "I feel like I know you."

"I am Ceres Grace. Ceres Rosetti, your sister."

"There are more sisters aren't there? There are more of the Rosettis right?" Grace thought of six other people who were key to her life, but she couldn't put a face or a name to either of them but she assumed that Ceres filled one of the six.

"Yes Grace, there's me, you, Seth, Tally and Maya." Ceres' lip began to quiver. "And we lost two brothers recently called Jason and Ollie."

"Oh no, that's so sad. That must have been hard on you."

"Me? You were affected the most but at least you had friends around to see you through it. Now, let's go for a little walk." Ceres pulled Grace up off her hospital bed and out of the medical bay, Grace noticed some soldiers from Pegasus marching through corridor. "Before you ask, they are some marines from Battlestar Pegasus. Yes, we found the Battlestar Pegasus shortly after you went under in a coma."

"For how long?" Grace went slowly ahead of Ceres and walked along the corridor, her hand running along the wall of the ship. "This place is so, familiar. I've been here a while. And I feel one huge gap in my life. There is so much that I don't understand. How come it's so quiet?"

"Well, Starbuck has been snatched up by Admiral Cain, as has Apollo. Helo and Tyrol were arrested for something but no one will tell me what. And Tyrol made this thing we call the Blackbird. And some bad is happening. All the Vipers were released and someone took the Blackbird out."

"How do you know so much? I don't know these people, I don't remember them at least." Grace scratched her head a little as they walked past the CIC. "Commander Adama, Commander Adama! What's going on?"

"Venus, why aren't you in bed getting rest?"

"I just woke up Commander." Grace just tried to smile at the Commander.

"Commander, I've just picked up a distress response signal from the Blackbird." Dee said.

"Someone needs my help." Grace ran out of the CIC, Ceres chased after her towards the hanger deck. "Get one of the spare suits Ceres."

"What, no, I can't get in one of those raptors."

"We'll be here to help you." Another pilot held out a spare suit to Ceres.

"I need someone I can trust and you are that one person." Grace kissed Ceres forehead. "Please, I need you." Ceres dived into a spare suit which dwarfed her, a spare neck brace and helmet were placed onto her by Grace as she shut the door to a raptor. "Just sit down in that seat there. Someone needs my help and I need to do something." The raptor was flown out of the Battlestar Galactica and for the first time Grace knew how to do something without being prompted. "This is raptor five, I'm on my way." Grace suddenly jolted the steering panel right. Ceres clung to the seat for dear life. Dodging the cylon raiders and other vipers. "Where are you?" A massive set of explosions followed the destruction of the cylon.

"There right there. Do you see it?" Ceres leapt up pointing at the floating chair, Grace levelled up alongside it.

"Sit in this chair and hold that as still as you can." Grace waited for Ceres to fasten the straps over her shoulders and was holding the steering panel steady. "I'm going out there so be careful and keep that panel still." Grace waited as the other pilot strapped a cord like pipe around her, hooking it to the handle bar in the raptor. As the door opened, Grace stumbled out of the raptor and floated towards the seat. Gripping the back of the chair she nodded to the other pilot who reeled her in. "Do something, quick." Grace said as the other pilot stripped the helmet and neck cuff. After the other pilot tried to revive the man, Grace took her own helmet off. He suddenly coughed and spluttered.

"Galactica, Apollo is okay. He's a little shaken up but he is okay." The pilot said.

"Okay Ceres, sit in the passenger seat whilst I take this baby home." Ceres shuffled into the other chair as Grace took the driver's seat. "Galactica, we're coming home."

"Copy that Venus, bring them home." Dee replied.

"Okay." Once they were back home, Grace attended a memorial for the recently departed Admiral Cain. People glanced over to Grace, people that Grace didn't recognise. She listened as a woman with blond hair in a short ponytail gave a short speech about the Admiral that had just died. After the memorial Grace returned to the medical bay.

"Doc Cottle. Why don't I remember what has happened to me since I was back at home?"

"The lack of blood in your body resulted in your organ's efficiencies dropping drastically. But your heart was strong and tried to help you even when you felt like giving up. Whatever it was, there was something strong that was keeping you alive and believe me when I saw it was a medical miracle."

"Thank you Doc Cottle." Grace puts her arms around Doc Cottle and squeezed him gently. He patted her on the back gently before turning towards some other patient of his. The doctor made Grace spend an extra day in sick bay.

Grace felt hungry all of a sudden and lots of people gawped at her as she sat down in the dining hall. The woman with blond hair sat down beside her.

"Doc tells me you are something of a medical miracle. You had me worried there for a minute."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to be blunt and say that I don't physically know who you are."

"Grace, it's me, Starbuck."

"Ceres mentioned the name Starbuck." Grace tried to think of who this person was but could only put the call sign of Starbuck to her face. "What's your name?"

"It's me, Kara Thrace. Don't you even remember me?"

"I remember you and a guy, Adama. But he died." Grace slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." But Starbuck seemed unaffected by Grace's comment. "Me you, him and another guy. Who is that other guy?"

"Do you mean Lee?"

"I don't know who I mean Kara. But I'm getting back memories about you. I remember you. You went back to Caprica to get the arrow of Athena."

"It was the arrow of Apollo to open the tomb of Athena, you were there. But you must remember Lee. After you got shot."

"I got shot? That does not sound like me."

"It's not Grace. It's not."

"Will you show me to see Lee? It's bugging me that I don't recognise the name of that I cannot put a name to the face, just that he, Zak and us were close friends."

"Well I promised Tally I would go and see her after my dinner so maybe after then. Then we can go and visit Lee if he is off duty."

"I haven't even seen Tally, or my brother Seth and baby sister Maya." Grace stood up as Starbuck did only for her to throw her arms around Grace. Suddenly, a few more memories appeared in her mind. "You queen of fracks."

"What?" Starbuck started to laugh. "That's what you called me when you got real mad. And you didn't even like using the word frack when we were training."

"Kara, how could I forget you?" Grace squeezed Kara tightly. The two women linked arms and walked through the ship. When they opened the door, Tally ran at Starbuck and she swung the younger girl round in a circle.

"How's my little fighter pilot?" Starbuck asked tapping Tally's little nose. Ceres sat on the sofa as tiny child totted across the room holding the sofa for support. "Maya, look at you!" Starbuck exclaimed as the tiny child wobbled for support. Grace crouched down extending her arms.

"Atta girl, come on. Come on." Grace enticed the youngest Rosetti closer, as she passed the sofa, she took one step before falling into Grace's arms. She held Maya close to her. "I have missed you so much. I love you."

"Love oo." Maya cooed.

"I haven't seen Maya this happy in a while." Kara added. "Not since you would sing the song."

"The song, the song that my mother would sing to me." Grace looked at Starbuck. "Let's go and find Lee. I want to see him." Starbuck put Tally down on the floor. Grace couldn't help but feel that Starbuck was hiding something from her. On closing the door, Grace was reminded a little of her time in the Rosetti quarters, that was she remembered calling it. "Can you tell me about Lee Kara?"

"Well, do you remember before Kobol?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, I, you said."

"What did I say?"

"Well, I don't really know. I don't remember." Starbuck went down the ladder and saw a group of people grouped near a Viper. "Lee. Lee." Starbuck slammed her hand a little bit on Lee's back. The guy Starbuck called Lee turned around and looked shocked and embarrassed when he saw Grace.

"Hello?" Grace said quietly almost shying away beside Kara. "I'm sorry, you must remember all about me but, the thing is, I don't remember much about you. But I feel there's something I am missing out. And after chatting with Kara I managed to remember some stuff but as I can't remember anything about you. I'm sorry I upset you." Lee remained silent. Grace placed her hands on either side of his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Do you mind if I have a word with you?" Lee asked looking awkwardly at Kara. Grace looked worried at her too. "Maybe we can have a trip out of the raptor?"

"Okay." Grace winced and climbed into a raptor with Lee. As Lee sat at the driver's seat, Grace perched at the seat at the back of the raptor, waiting for him to say something. "Where are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere. We are going to just drift." Lee pulled the helmet of his head and removed the neck cuff. "Aren't you going to take off your helmet?"

"I suppose so." Grace pulled off her helmet and neck cuff. "Come sit down Lee." Grace sat cross legged on the floor. Lee sat opposite her.

"Now, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what was going on with us before I went into a coma like thing."

"We trained at the Academy together. We were great friends. I can't think of time where we were angry with each other."

"What happened before we went to Kobol?"

"We went down to Kobol together, we were technically."

"Technically what?"

"Technically-"

"Oh my god, get me back to the Battlestar." Grace squeaked. "Quick, I need to- Quick!" Lee panicked and raced the raptor but to the Battlestar Galactica and when the door opened marginally Grace rolled out and held the side of the raptor as she threw up the content of her past meal and spat out the rest of what was in her mouth on the hanger deck before leaning back against the raptor.

"You couldn't have held it in could you?" One of the specialists moaned. "I need a mop over here." Grace stumbled slowly up the ladder trying to swallow back anything that come up to her throat.

"Grace, Grace!" Lee called out after her. Again, Grace emptied another load of her stomach content onto the floor of the corridor, wiping the remaining specs from her mouth. She felt herself lifted from the ground and carried to sick bay.

"Can't I get rid of you?" Doc Cottle pointed to a spare bed as Lee rested her down on the spare bed. "What's the problem now?"

"I really don't feel well Doc and I don't think it's good either. Something is still wrong with me. And it's not my side."

"I can run some blood tests. But for a medical miracle you fail to surprise me."

"Thanks Doc, bucket." Grace squealed as a bowl was passed to her. She coughed and wretched in the bucker. When she looked up she realised that Lee was perched beside her. "You know, most people that watch another person be sick run at the first sight of it but you are hanging around here, what for?"

"Because I care about you that's why."

"No you don't. You would have said otherwise, unless-" Another wretch stopped the conversation in its tracks.

"Grace, mind if I have a word?" Doc Cottle asked watching Lee with a stern eye. "I need to ask you a clearly personal question, so I'm just going to ask it. When was your last monthly menstrual cycle?"

"Excuse me, Doc. How should I know, my memories gone!" Grace snapped, going entirely red with embarrassment.

"When was the last time-"

"Oh no, don't even go there. That is the barrier on personal."

"When?"

"How should I know, my memories gone! But I am not pregnant. I can't think of anyone I would have, you know."

"Oh Grace Rosetti. You can try and deny the truth, the fact is, you are totally and definitely expecting a child."

"What? Oh dear lord." Grace rubbed her head. "I can't raise a child here. I can't raise a child at all."

"From what I hear you are perfectly capable of raising a child so I don't know what you are finding so difficult. You have raised your brothers and sisters perfectly fine."

"Yeah. But it wasn't easy and they were not new born babies." Grace panicked. "I don't want to have it Doc."

"Are you saying you want it aborted Junior Lieutenant Rosetti?" Doc Cottle asked with a deep frown on his face.

"NO!" Lee shouted making Grace jump a little.

"And why is that Mr Adama?" Doc Cottle folded his arms. Grace stared wide eyed at Lee.

"Because. Holy. Because I could be the father." Lee shook his head trying to accept the truth but failing epically. "Grace, I don't believe it!" He smiled. "We're having a baby." Grace inadvertently slapped Lee across the face. "Okay, I deserved that, I should have said something."

"Damn as hell you should have!" Shouted Grace before she leapt across the bed as kissed Lee, she ran her hand through his hair as she pulled away. "Lee." She whispered. "I still don't remember anything."

"That's okay, that's okay. We can make new memories. Together with our baby." Lee placed her a hand on her stomach. "To new memories." He kissed her lips for a while but she began to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Lee. I'm scared of what will happen between us."

"No, no, no. Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise."

"What about the kisses with Starbuck? All of them. You love her, you don't love me. And that's how it has always been."

"What the? How did you know?"

"I know, I've seen it. I have always known. Not to mention there is the whole situation with officer Dualla. How can you say things will be alright? I was out cold for however long and that's what you were up to. Next, you'll be telling me that you been fracking some other woman too. I need to think about things now. I've a lot to think about, my body is going to change and there is very little that I can do."

"No, no. I will stand by you through all of this. I promise. I'd put it in writing if it made a difference."

"What are you going to tell everyone?"

"Well, we should tell my father soon, and you siblings along with our nearest and dearest."

"I was more focusing on the words Lee. My mother would have killed me if she were around. But I cannot think of someone I would more like to have a child with than you. I've always thought that since I first laid eyes on you."

"I thought you had gaps in your memories."

"I gained it back the moment that you took me out on a raptor. I just wanted to hide it away in case you were having second thoughts. And the fact that you had your little incidents with Starbuck, and Dee made me have seconds thoughts myself."

"But hearing the fact that you are having my baby makes things real."

"I think that I am going to go and change into some more comfortable clothes now. I don't think my flight suit is too comfortable especially with the lovely sick dripping down my front."

"I'll come with you." Lee took Grace's hand and kissed it gently before guiding her to the Rosetti quarters. "We will get through this together." At the Rosetti quarters Lee was asked to meet Dee on cloud nine. "Why don't you come with me? That way we can tell her the truth." On cloud nine Dee told Grace and Lee all about Billy's shocking proposal, which was shot out of the water when she heard the news that Grace was pregnant with Lee's child.

"I didn't even know that you two were each other." Dee smiled awkwardly trying to hide her feelings. Grace felt a pain in her chest as Dee looked distraught and clearly upset at the way she had been led on. Grace and Lee went to get some drinks when Dee noticed Billy approach Dee. But when Lee went back to their table. Billy got the wrong end of the stick. Grace was about to step in yet Lee walked back towards her.

"Leave them a little while now." Lee said as they listened to Ellen Tigh's drunken slurs of not being able to help who we fall in love with. Lee looked paranoid when he noticed this woman looking suspiciously, Grace walked towards Dee's table.

"You okay?"

"I'll be okay." Dee sighed. A series of gunshots were fired startling Dee and Grace who dropped down under the table. "What's going on?" Grace squeezed Dee's hand.

"I don't know but everything will be okay. Bearing in mind Lee just took Ellen Tigh into the bathroom, oh that's here just coming out now." Ellen was pushed beside Dee and Grace as she ranted about the hostage being a mistake. "Shut up Ellen you'll make things worse."

"Be quiet Grace. I never quite liked your tone missy."

"There was another guy at the bar, go look for him." The men spoke to one another. Grace squeezed Dee's hand a little tighter, worried of what these men would do if they found Lee. Grace took deep breaths and gasped a little when Lee left the washroom with one of the hostage takers as his own hostage. The woman pointed a gun towards Dee and Grace.

"He's with one of them." The woman said. Lee held his gun in the air and was delivered a sharp jab to the stomach causing him to double over. Dee squeezed Grace's hand as Lee stood near them. Loud beeps rang out in the room, the CO2 levels were through the roof. The woman spoke to Admiral Adama on the phone who threatened to shoot Lee. Grace bit her lip, holding herself back from doing something irrational. Starbuck came in dressed as a technician, when she whipped out her own gun things went crazy, Grace crashed to the floor, one hand protecting her stomach. Gunshots fire, crack, one bullet hit Lee, Dee leapt up to get to him and was caught in the crossfire, Grace ripped off her cardigan and held it over Lee's wound and looked for something to put over Dee's wound.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay." Billy stood up, looking for something to put over the bullet wound.

"Come on Lee, come on Lee." Grace slapped Lee's face as his head rolled around. "Stop bleeding Lee. Stop bleeding." She watched as his eyes fluttered. She tried to keep one hand over Lee and the other over Dee's wound. "Dee, you will be okay. I promise. Billy's here look." Billy took Dee's hands.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm here." Billy held back the lump in his throat as Grace sobbed over her unborn child's injured father.

"Open your eyes Lee. You are stronger than this you can fight it." Grace panicked when a gun was pulled on Ellen. "No, not her please!" Grace shouted. Another phone conversation went out between the woman and Adama. Grace flinched as bullets were fired into a body of a Sharon Valerii body. Billy got up and walked around the bar. Pelt. Billy was shot, many more lives lost. "No!" Grace yelled, but she had only two hands and three bodies. Admiral Adama ran to his son's side, almost pushing Grace away, she watched as Dee and Billy's hands linked as they took their final breaths.

Back on Galactica Grace waited by Lee's bedside until he woke up, the colour draining from his face.

"It's going to be okay Lee, I'm here, both of us are right here. And I will stay here." Grace whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, I've tried to do a chronological order at the T.V series but with a few extra bits and bobs, apologies for the last chapter, it took a drastic turn there!

**Part 07 – Rosetti Headquarters**

Lee was sleeping peacefully, he had been for a couple of days to let the bullet wound heal a little. Ceres, Seth, Tally and Maya had gotten used to having him around. Seth adored the father figure and Ceres was just thankful to have the pressure taken off of her shoulders since she had to look after her siblings once Melina died. Once Lee awoke he prepared himself to go on a mission to Pegasus.

"When will you be back?" Grace asked.

"I'll be back when I get back." Lee kissed her lips before closing the door behind him. "Bye little ones."

"Byeee!" Maya squealed making him laugh a little. Grace decided she would go and visit Admiral Adama and Tigh in the CIC.

"Junior Lieutenant Rosetti." Tigh said.

"What brings you here?" Admiral Adama asked.

"I have some news. Big news"

"Well it'll have to wait now, you should be on deck ready to help Major Adama on the Battlestar Pegasus."

"What for?"

"He's requested your presence with your Viper on the Pegasus."

"Then I will go there right now. Admiral Adama, Colonel Tigh." Grace jumped leapt onto the hanger deck where Tyrol shouted at her to get a move on, the Viper is waiting. "Okay, okay." Grace jogged to the Viper where Cally handed her a helmet and neck cuff. Grace ran her hand along the metal plate that read "Venus" and smiled. "She's beautiful."

"She's undergone a few modifications." Cally added.

"Sorry, who are you?" Grace asked.

"I'm Specialist Cally, we knew each other back in the day. I guess it is true that you lost some memories along the way. Come on Major Adama will be waiting on you." When Grace made it onto the Pegasus she was bustled aside as other pilots ran to their own Vipers. She ran past them and up the ladder towards CIC where she passed Starbuck running the opposite way.

"I must place you under arrest!" She heard Lee shout from the CIC. "Escort the sergeant to his quarters." A soldier pulled out his gun and asked for Adam to follow him. The ship jumped.

"Two raptors, colonial signals, they're ours." Grace heard on say. She walked into the CIC and listened to the overheard noise. "Two cylon bases just jumped in. They are launching nukes." Glass shattered upon impact and Grace held the desk.

"Who the frack are you?"

"I am Junior Lieutenant Rosetti from the Battlestar Galactica."

"Well get frack out of here."

"Don't speak to my Junior Lieutenant that way!" Lee shouted, re-entering the CIC. "Grace, take your Viper and join the fight."

"What about the?" Grace looked down a little.

"Trust me, you and Starbuck are the best pilots I know and together, you will be a tribute to the Pegasus." Grace staggered through the Pegasus hitting the wall as more missiles hit the Pegasus. Grace hadn't ever flown from another ship before but she was ready to do something for Lee.

"Starbuck, this is Venus, how can I help?" Grace heard no reply so she set about destroying raiders. After destroying only a few raiders Lee called the Vipers back to the Pegasus.

"Pegasus, this is Starbuck, there's no one behind me but toasters."

"Starbuck, wait. I'm right behind you." Grace yelled as she raced behind Starbuck. "Wait!"

"Prepare to jump Pegasus." She heard Starbuck say. With the last bit of energy Grace had in the Viper she crashed, horrendously on the deck of the Pegasus just beside Starbuck. "Jump the ship out of here Lee." The Battlestar Pegasus returned to the fleet and re-joined Galactica. Lee ran down to the hanger as he heard of one Galactica Viper which had crashed on the Pegasus' deck. He watched as Starbuck shook Grace. "Venus, what the hell were you doing out there?"

"Lee brought me over to Pegasus." Grace coughed as she dropped down the ladder. "And thanks for waiting on me. I was right behind you, you could have fracking left me in the crossfire of cylon raiders Kara, how do you think that makes me feel? It's not just my life you are endangering."

"Have you been hitting the stims for the first time?" Kara laughed.

"Starbuck!" Lee shouted. "You two come with me. Now." Lee demanded. Kara walked after Lee as he escorted the two away. "Does one of you want to tell me what nearly just happened there?"

"How should I know, I saw no one beside or behind me so I told you to jump. It's as simple as that."

"Really? My comms weren't working so how do you explain that?" Grace yelled. "How could you do that to me?" Grace squealed.

"I don't intend to leave you behind, someone must have not reconfigured or made any comms links. How should I know? And what the frack is with this, not just my life drivel?" Grace looked to Lee.

"Do you want to or shall I?" Grace began to shake as she took his hand. "Just tell her Lee."

"Will you just tell me now?" Starbuck slammed his fist down on a table.

"I'm pregnant Starbuck!" Grace shouted. "I am going to have a baby. That is the other life."

"You are kidding me right?" Starbuck laughed looking awkwardly at Lee.

"Does it not look that way?" Grace unzipped her jump suit, dropping it under her stomach. "Nothing a few baggy clothes can't fix." Starbuck stared at the tiny bump. "I'm sorry Starbuck."

"I don't believe it, I'm so sorry, I feel terrible. Who else knows?"

"It's not your fault Kara." Grace said.

"Only us three, Doc Cottle and Grace's siblings." Lee interrupted as Kara threw her hands around Grace.

"Gently Kara, pregnant lady here." Grace giggled burying her chin and mouth into Kara's shoulder. "Come on, otherwise I'll end up no longer pregnant from the amount you are squeezing me." Kara let go.

"Congratulations Lee." She hugged Lee close, Lee looked over her shoulders at Grace and smiled. "I am going to briefing, I need to find some recruits for a rescue mission to Caprica."

"You know I would come with you. If it weren't for this."

"Hey, don't make it sound like a hardship." Lee wrapped his arms around Grace, kissing her neck. Starbuck walked away, running her hands through her hair as she walked away. "She'll be okay Grace."

"I feel like I've hurt her more than I anticipated on doing so. But at least she knows now."

"And it's about time we told my father."

"Lee?"

"Yes Grace."

"Do you want me to stay here on Pegasus, or return to Galactica where Ceres, Seth, Tally and Maya are? Or do I bring them here? I'm so confused, I don't want to pick either of you."

"Well. You should choose where you want to go. Soon, you won't be able to fly a Viper."

"So shall we go to Galactica?"

"I'm just going to pick up something to eat."

"See you on the hanger deck." Grace said zipping up her flight suit to cover up her bump. "Bye Lee." Grace stood up straight. "You're lucky you aren't the pregnant one." Grace walked through the Pegasus corridor when she walked into Helo and the Sharon that had saved her on Kobol. She looked depressed and Grace noticed the baby bump was much smaller than Grace remembered it being.

"Grace." Sharon hand shot out and held Grace's arm. Clicks of guns startled Grace.

"Oh put them down. I trust her and take full responsibility if she kills me." Grace sighed. "How are you holding up?" Sharon ignored Grace's question and her hands moved over to Grace's tummy.

"How long? How far along are you?" Sharon asked looking at Grace. Grace panicked, it wasn't the time nor the place to tell anyone of this nugget.

"Sharon, no. No, no. Don't. Please, don't unearth it in front of everyone. I have to go now. Goodbye Sharon, I promise you, everything will be okay. Right?"

"You can't hide it forever Venus." Sharon was pulled away leaving Grace standing alone in the corridor. Helo stopped glancing over his shoulder and smiling lightly, mouthing _Thank you_. Grace extended her arms out to Helo. They hugged each other and when they let go Grace looked deep in his eyes seeing pain.

"The baby didn't make it?" Grace clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Helo. Keep safe. Look after her."

"I will."

Grace slowly walked to the hanger deck and waited for Lee by a spare raptor. "At last." She exclaimed as she saw him come towards the Viper. "I was waiting here you know."

"I know, I just had to say goodbye to Starbuck."

"She's really going huh?"

"I think so. She is set on it."

"I hope she finds what she's looking for." Grace sat down in the passenger seat and let Lee pilot the raptor to Galactica. One of the Pegasus pilots flew Grace's Viper and waited for Lee on board Galactica. "Here goes." Lee and Grace stood side by side as the raptor door lifted. Admiral Adama was waiting for them.

"It's good to see you Lee. And Lieutenant Rosetti."

"Junior Lieutenant sir." Grace corrected gently.

"No Rosetti, it's about time that you were given the title."

"Not for long though Admiral sir." Grace swallowed hard.

"We need to talk Dad." Lee took Grace's hand and led her away towards the Admiral's sleeping quarters.

"First things, this are your insignias. As of this day, you will be one of my many Lieutenants." Grace took the tiny box as the Admiral kissed her forehead.

"Please tell him Lee." Grace pleaded. The Admiral's head darted between the two.

"What should you be telling me Lee?" The Admiral demanded. "Or should you be the one to tell me Grace?"

"Admiral Adama. I, I hope that you will be pleased to hear. That I am carrying your grandchild." It went silent as Grace slowly dropped into the chair behind her.

"I don't know what to say. It is fantastic news. Now I know what you meant by not for long. I will leave it down to you as to how much longer you would be prepared to work for, I don't want you to feel pressured into working more than necessary."

"I would fight until the baby was dropping out if it were possible Admiral Adama."

"I will look over a transfer to Pegasus for you."

"Oh no. I won't be needing that. I have my family here, Ceres, Seth, Tally and Maya, I can't leave them here and I can't possibly uproot them again or leave them here whilst I board Pegasus. Not to mention I don't want to drag Commander Adama from his post."

"And if something were to happen to you or the baby?" Lee interjected.

"Then I can only hope that you will get a raptor to Galactica. I can't go to Pegasus Lee. I won't leave my home behind. Pegasus is now your home but we will see each other often, don't worry. I apologise to you Admiral for keeping this from you so long."

"Apology accepted Venus." Adama stroked Grace's cheek. "I am proud for you to be a part of my family. And your baby too."

"Thank you Admiral, I'll leave you two to chat, I'm sure there's something you can talk about." Grace walked to the Rosetti quarters.

"Grace! Welcome back!" Ceres hugged her sister.

"Gracie!" Squealed Maya, Grace lifting Maya into the air, above her head.

"I missed you too." Grace smiled.

"I missed you as well Grace." Seth ran towards Grace. "I went to the hanger deck with Hotdog. He's really nice."

"I hope you said thank you."

"I did, I did okay?"

"He did, I made sure of it." Ceres defended her brother.

"Okay Ceres, I believed him." Grace said holding Maya close to her. Rocking her from side to side as she hummed the song of the stars. This is where she wanted to be for a while. With her brothers and sisters. And that is where she spent the next few days. And in those few days, Cloud Nine blew up, Kara returned with Samuel Anders and Gaius Baltar was elected as the president. Not to mention everyone was being pressured into going down to this New Caprica by order of Gaius Baltar. The morning that Grace went to leave, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her tummy had grown significantly since her and Lee started to tell anyone of their child that was to be born. Her hair had grown thinner and much longer. Even her siblings had grown a lot, Seth had grown taller and Maya was more confident on her feet. But the Rosettis were the only ones that had changed, Lee was affected severely by the whole ordeal, yet Grace stayed by his side through the whole thing. The Rosettis moved over to the Pegasus after they settled on New Caprica. Until one day, Unknown readings came up on Dradis.

"The cylon fleet, they've found us Lee, they've found us." Grace screamed. "They found us. We can't leave the people on that planet. Not now. My friends are down there! Saul and Ellen are down there!"

"Jump the fleet, three, two, one." Lee demanded.

"No! Please." It was far too late, New Caprica was not millions of miles away. "Oh my gosh. What are we going to do?" Grace gripped the desk in the CIC of Pegasus. "Ow! Ow! O Lee." Grace shouted. "Lee?"

"What is it Grace?"

"I think my water just broke Lee."

"No, the baby can't come now. It's not due for another month."

"Well if I could stop it then I would." Grace hobbled towards the CIC door.

"Don't be stupid." Lee lifted her off of the floor and carried her to the sick bay as she screamed in pain. "It's going to be okay." Grace gripped her hands and winced as the new doctor tried her best to calm Grace down but she was terrified for her baby's life.

"Commander Adama, report to the CIC. Call waiting for you." Lee hesitated

"No, ow!" Grace reached out for Lee's hand but he was already gone.

"Okay Lieutenant Rosetti, we are going to do this quickly. The babies are struggling a little."

"Babies?" Grace's eyes opened wide. "More than one?"

"That's what the plural means."

"Please don't joke with me."

"I am being serious Miss." After a gruelling twelve hours and one baby being lost, Grace had given birth to another two babies who were healthy and secure incubators whilst Grace slept soundly and looked completely exhausted. When she woke up it was dimly lit and she was alone. "Hello there little babies." She poked her finger into the incubator and held a pinkie and a thumb out to each baby, a boy and a girl. "He'll come back to say hello I promise." The girl squeezed the thumb and the boy reached out for a pinkie. "There you go. Shh, now don't start crying." But the boy let out a wail, a wail which echoed out through the ship. Lee heard the wail and stumbled to the sick bay.

"Grace." He sighed. She was glaring at him with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"How could you? How could you leave me?"

"You knew that when you came here that I would be tied to the ship. Pegasus was always going to be my priority."

"So what brought you away from your three children?"

"Three?" Lee's mouth dropped open.

"We lost one. No, I lost one. A baby died, I have a little boy and a little girl right here." Lee looked at the incubator and lit up.

"I am so proud of you. I love you so much, there isn't a way that I can make it up to you so I apologise from the bottom of my heart."

"I love you too but sometimes you can really piss me off." The twins let out a squeal. "That's right, Daddy came back."

"So what are we going to have to call them?" Lee sat beside Grace.

"I trust you to name out children."

"That's very brave, are you positive that is what you want to allow."

"That is how much I love you Lee."

"Will."

"Will, after the Admiral. I was thinking the same. I like it."

"Hope."

"That's a bit religious isn't it?"

"I like it."

"Okay, Will and Hope. And they will give me the will and hope to carry on." Lee kissed Grace's cheek and they just listened, amazed at the fact that they have two more people to add to the population count, not that it would make a difference due to the amount that had most likely died on New Caprica. The next day, Grace was visited by Admiral Adama and Helo.

"I'm pleased to see you and your children are doing well."

"Which leads me on to an introduction to your grandfather. I would like you both to meet Will and Hope Adama." Grace smiled as she noticed the joy in the Admiral's eyes. "I don't take credit for the names, you've got Lee to thank for that. I hope you can patch things up between you. I don't like it when you don't have a good friendship." Grace embraced her babies' grandfather. "And just as you welcomed me into yours, let me welcome you into mine. The Rosetti family."

"Thank you. It is an honour."

"Permission to come and see my niece slash nephew?" Ceres was waiting behind the curtain divider.

"Permission granted." Grace smiled as Ceres, Seth, Tally and Maya clambered onto the bed. Grace put her hand into the incubator and stroked the tiny babies' heads. "Meet Will and Hope, your niece and nephew."

"Hello." Beamed Maya. Hope squeaked a tiny reply.

"See, she's saying hello to you Maya."

"At least there is another Rosetti boy in the family." Seth laughed looking at his tiny nephew.

"Two new additions little brother. Let us not forget."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, I've tried to do a chronological order at the T.V series but with a few extra bits and bobs

Wes Imlay – Thank you for the review, I hope it's keeping you intrigued!

**Part 08 – Five months or so later**

Grace stood over the cradle her twin babies were being held in, she gently rocked it back and forth as she sang her favourite song. They had now been released from the incubators

"The stars in the night sky, shine as we fly by them. For they are so very bright, just as the twinkle in your eyes. They will watch you through the night, just like your mum and dad. So just you close your eyes and got to sleep." When she was certain they were asleep she took a baby monitor with her to Pegasus' CIC. "What is the Admiral going to do?"

"He's going to send Sharon down to New Caprica to help bring the others back."

"That's great. We'll see our friends again. Starbuck, Tigh, Tyrol and Cally, Anders and Gaeta, this is amazing Lee!" Grace squeezed his hand enthusiastically. "What's wrong Lee?"

"I don't know if I trust Sharon."

"She saved my life, you should give her credit where it's due. I'm beginning to feel like I am losing you completely. I feel like you aren't the man I came to love anymore, and I want that man back soon." Grace let a tear roll down her cheek. "I'll be in our sleeping quarters. With our children. With Hope and Will. When you feel like joining us, come and see us." Grace found herself back in their sleeping quarters, she lay on the bed she shared with Lee since she had Will and Hope. Grace thought about her memories with Lee. On Caprica, when she stayed the night at his apartment. The times she trained with him and Kara. The time where he admitted his feelings for her. When she rescued him from floating in space. When she found out she was pregnant with Lee's child, or more children as the case was now. But there were few happy memories of the past seven months. "I'm losing you Lee." She sobbed and almost cried herself to sleep even as her children screamed. When Grace woke up she felt a warmth beside her, arms holding her close. Arms holding her closer than she can remember. Lee's breathing sounded peaceful as she listened closely. The twins were silent. "I'm getting you back Lee." With great ease, Grace slipped back into a deep sleep. The next morning Lee took the twins and Grace to Galactica in order for her to be with her family before the plan was carried out, much to the great protest from Grace. She waited as Lee and his father spoke about some rendezvous and something about eighteen hours.

"Commander on deck." Admiral Adama called out as Lee stepped up onto the raptor back to Pegasus. He turned back to see his father and Grace saluting him, her lip quivered as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm proud of you Lee. Good luck on the Pegasus." Grace smiled. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Good luck Commander. Eighteen hours." Admiral Adama said as the raptor got prepped for take-off. Grace found Admiral Adama's hand gripping hers tightly. "He'll be okay. Now, I think I am owed a hold of my grandson."

"And granddaughter." Grace smiled. "Rosetti quarters or yours?"

"Mine." Admiral Adama waited for Grace to pick up the carry cradle like object and walked towards his quarters. "Now let me hold my granddaughter." Grace picked up Hope and passed tiny baby into her grandfather's arms. "She is just like you."

"But her eyes are the Adama's eyes."

"Reminds me considerably of Lee when he was a baby."

"Apart from Hope is a girl and Lee was and is a boy." Grace took Hope in her arms kissing her forehead. Putting Hope down she plucked Will from the cradle carrier.

"He is beautiful. Thank you for giving me such wonderful grandchildren."

"Thank Lee, he is the one who has put up with me."

"I think it is you who needs to be thanked. I may be his father but I know exactly what Lee is like."

"You always know what to say Admiral Adama. To make things better." Will began to squeak in his grandfather's arms. "These two are probably hungry and need feeding."

"Then I will let you get back to the duty of motherhood." Admiral Adama saluted Grace as she took the carrier in her hands. She went to her room in the Rosetti quarters and sorted out Will and Hope, putting them in their cradle, she ran to CIC as she remembered Adama saying something about the plan.

"Lieutenant Rosetti." Adama said.

"Let's bring your people back Admiral. Kat, Racetrack. Stay focused." Grace called out.

"Copy that Venus." Kat replied. Raiders were released suddenly.

"Bring the raptors back." Rosetti locked eyes with Adama. "Racetrack, bring the raptors back." Admiral Adama picked up the phone. "Prepare for turbulence." The phone was slammed down. Galactica jumped in to the surface of New Caprica. Grace watched as the Vipers were launched on dradis, the CIC shook. "Jump the ship away. Now!" They were gone in seconds.

"Two more base ships just jumped into orbit."

"No, we can defeat them." Grace said with panic. "Will and Hope need me." She yelled, Admiral Adama nodded, a tear building up in his eyes as the ship was struck several more times. "I'm coming!" Grace shouted. "I'm coming!" Grace was thrown across the ground as another missile hit. She heard Lee's voice comforting her. "Lee. Don't give up Pegasus. Get yourself out of here." She reached the Rosetti quarters, the door was open. "Ceres!" She shouted.

"In here." She heard Ceres call from Grace's old room.

"Look after them, I need to know what Lee is up to. I think that he's going to destroy the Pegasus." Grace sprinted back to the CIC. "Tell me Lee's not doing this Admiral."

"I'm sorry Grace, jump!"

"NO!" Grace screamed and as they jumped Grace lost her footing and hit the floor.

"He knew it was a one way mission. He made the decision himself."

"I just hope he makes it out of here." Grace sighed.

"We've got raptors coming home. Let's get down to the hanger deck." Adama replied. Grace picked herself up from the floor and staggered to the hanger deck. She watched as Saul picked himself up off the raptor. Grace gasped at the sight of Saul Tigh.

"Dad." She rushed to his side and threw her arms around Saul. "I missed you, I've missed you so so much."

"It's all alright, I'm back home now and that is all that matters."

"At least you're still walking." Saul pulled away from Grace gently and she rubbed her thumb across Saul's out of control beard. "It's so good to see you. It's not been the same without you here."

"Your father couldn't be more proud of you now, and I couldn't be happier to know that you are alive." Grace slowly walked backwards as the Admiral greeted his almost long lost friend. "Hello old friend." Grace turned and jumped a little when she saw Lee looking straight at her. Grace's hands clasped over her mouth.

"Lee." She threw her arms around her neck and started kissing him, overjoyed that she had gotten back the man she fell inevitably in love with.

"I've been a fool, and I don't know how you ever put up with me." Lee said resting his forehead on Grace's with his arms around her waist.

"But you're my fool Lee. And no one can take that away from me."

"Well look at you two." Lee and Grace looked to the direction of the voice. Kara was staring at them, her arms folded. "Don't I get a hello?" Grace laughed a little and almost embraced Kara tightly. "That's more like how I remember you."

"Well, I haven't changed a bit apart from no longer being pregnant by the way."

"No way! A boy or a girl?"

"Both, I've been blessed with one of each. A boy Lee named Will and a little girl named Hope. You're welcome to visit them any time you're free. You, and Sam."

"I'm so pleased for you." Kara smiled looking over Grace's shoulder at Lee. "Both of you."

_**The next day**_

Grace opened her eyes as she heard a knock at the door. Will was crying so Grace picked him up and opened the door. It was Starbuck.

"Come in." Grace stood aside. Starbuck stepped inside awkwardly. "Would you like to hold Will?" Kara froze.

"Er, sure."

"Don't sound so positive, he's a baby, not a time bomb." Grace placed the baby in Kara's arms and went to look in on her siblings. "Oh, good morning-ish guys." Ceres, Seth, Tally and Maya totted into the room. Kara stared at Maya who was now just shy of two years old now. "What's wrong Kara?"

"Stuff happened on New Caprica."

"This Kacey girl right?"

"I just don't need a reminder." Kara added in a hostile tone. Kara held Will out to Grace. "I shouldn't have come here." Grace took Will and held him close to her body. "I don't mean to be rude, I just went through a heck of a lot on New Caprica." Kara turned to pull the door open.

"Good. Bye. Kar-ra." Tally whimpered from the neighbouring bedroom, her eyes puffy and red like she had been crying. "I've been. A. Brave girl Kara. Just like I promised." Kara bent over and kissed Tally's head before walking out the quarters.

Later that evening, Lee came into the Rosetti quarters.

"It's been a long day." He said, locking the door.

"Well whenever you want to stay here and look after Will and Hope I will happily take your place." Grace looked up from her book as Lee kissed her forehead. "I heard you dropped Kara from the squad."

"Tell you what, let's get some extra sleep. Shall?"

"Right." Grace lay down in her bed after kissing Ceres, Seth, Tally, Maya and her two babies goodnight.

The next day was a little different for Lee and Grace.

"Why don't we go to the training room? You must need a little training right?" Lee said lifting her up off the sofa as she feebly thrashed out at him. "See, look at that feeble attempt. Now get ready whilst I sort out someone to look after Will and Hope." Lee put Grace back down, she walked into her room and changed into some shorts with Galactica's vest and tank top.

"Quick change, done." She smiled at Lee. "Helo, Athena, hello." She smiled at the pair. "Are you here to look after the twins?"

"Of course they are." Lee pulled on Grace's arms and he took her to the training room.

Grace wrapped some bandage like paddings over her palms.

"You still use those things?"

"Well yes, why not? They help. Trust me. Don't knock it until you've tried them." She took up a defensive stance as Lee boldly walked circles around her. Waiting for him to make a move. He jumped through the air at her, Grace ducked to the ground and delivered a gentle kick to the stomach. "Hey, that's not fair!" Lee squeaked clutching his stomach protectively, doubled over.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, did I-?" Grace panicked rushing to his side. But Lee tripped her up and forced her to the ground. "You sly frack." She elbowed his arm and he dropped a little, inches away from her face. With the little strength she had she rolled him over to the left. "Still think I'm weak then?"

"Well so far, you've proving me wrong."

"Hold on tight to your pants Apollo." Grace taunted pinning his arms down with her hands but he didn't struggle. But Grace knew that Lee was picking his moment. He brought his knees up, jabbing Grace in the back. Before Lee could do anything else Grace performed a quick sharp backwards roll. She stopped in a crouch position panting heavily. "Come on then." She added, slowly straightening up.

Lee darted forwards and jabbed Grace in the stomach. Grace pushed Lee gently with her hands before delivering a sharp kick to his knee. Grace blocked most of Lee's swipes until he caught her round the cheek, Grace shook her head vigorously. She gripped one of Lee's arms and performed the same move that he had taught Dee, as he was on the floor he now saw Dee in Grace's place for a brief moment.

"What's wrong Lee?" She said.

"I love you." He mumbled swiping her arms away from where they rest so she hit the floor beside him, the pair rolled over one another. Lee pinned Grace down to the ground. "Give in?"

"Give in." Grace lent up and kissed Lee on the cheek, her leg feeling its way up his. "Shouldn't we get back to Will and Hope?"

"I might spend the night in the pilot's quarters." Lee replied, Grace was hurt but she tried her best to hide it.

"Okay, well, I'll probably see you later." Grace unwrapped her wrists. "Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for today, it was good to do something different, get out of my quarters." Grace shut the door behind her and walked around the Galactica. It was quiet and no one was around. She froze when she saw a woman with short bleach blond hair watching her at the end of the corridor, she turned around only to face another woman with longer, lighter hair.

"Uh, uh uh." The second woman whispered. "We'd like to borrow you for a while, not too long, we'll bring you back afterwards." The woman tried to throw one punch but Grace caught her hand and kicked her hard. She went to run around but the other lady grabbed her hair and slammed her against the wall.

"Perhaps we didn't make ourselves clear, it wasn't optional." She murmured to the unconscious Lieutenant Grace Rosetti.

Grace felt the soft feel of a lounger on her hand, when she opened her eyes, she saw a strange room, a bright red rim ran around the majority of the walls. When she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the lounger. A hand touched her arm and she batted it away standing up to see Gaius Baltar wearing a white bathrobe, his eyes fixed drearily on her.

"What the frack are you doing here? What the holy fracking frack am I doing here?"

"They want to use you for a little experiment." Gaius replied resting his elbow on the head of the lounger. "Now, you seem to be a little up tight. Why don't we loosen up a little? Seeing as we'll be spending some time here, we might as well."

"Excuse me." Grace folded her arms. "Who the frack put you in charge? I'm not staying here."

"Be it on your own head. And I am not the one that went into your bed in her underwear now was I?" Gaius taunted raising his eyebrows.

"Well, now that I have had two children that are fathered by Lee do you really think that I would leapt in with you?" Grace walked slowly back towards the lounger and bent down. "So just drop it, okay?" Grace straightened up and took a deep breath, thinking of how Will and Hope were.

"He doesn't love you, he doesn't. That's a fact."

"Don't you dare say something like that. You don't know how Lee feels."

"Then why do you think he constantly finds himself in these intimate moments with Kara Thrace."

"Shut up! Shut up Gaius!" Grace yelped.

"You're awake then?" Grace turned to see the short blond haired woman. "Oh Gaius you have upset our surrogate."

"Surrogate? What the frack are you talking about? I am not carrying any child or being any kind of a surrogate so can you kindly explain what you are fracking on about?"

"You are going to carry the first cylon baby, this is a miraculous thing, you are a magnificent specimen."

"Specimen? I am not some kind of thing in a petri dish."

"But you are going to carry an amazing creature right here." The woman placed her hands on Grace's stomach. "Just as you done so with your last two children, we've been watching you from inside the Battlestar. It was surprising to see you produce three children of which two actually survived. It is a miracle."

"Oh well, well done, you've upset her." Gaius interrupted rubbing his forehead. "I'm not going to hear the end of it now."

"But Gaius, you are watching something magnificent here. She is going to bring the first full cylon baby into existence, this is our, no this is the cylon salvation. And it is all happening right here." A scream startled Grace. "Don't worry, that is our hybrid, the heart of this base star. But you must come to be examined."

"Examined? Hell to the no." The woman grabbed Grace's arm. "Let go of me."

"Come on, we need to check that our cylon baby is surviving in there, no point in keeping you alive if you aren't suitable for our experiment." Grace was hauled to a medical bay, Gaius shuffled behind number six and Grace as she kicked out and screamed. "Restrain her." Six demanded the doctor like cylon, there was a lone bed in the sick bay.

"No, let me go." Grace screamed as she was stripped off her own clothes and a hospital dress was shoved onto her. Grace was lifted onto the bed by many threes, sixes and eights, she was restrained and lashed to the bed. After a long time of observations and examinations the cylons around Grace practically celebrated.

"It's worked. It has worked!" A number three shouted. "Finally, we are one step closer to producing a full cyclon child."

"Let me out of here or I will do my very best to kill the thing growing inside of me." Grace screamed.

"Let her out of here. Let her out now!" Three screamed, everyone rushed to help. A needle was stuck into Grace's arm and she screamed, falling into a six's arms. The cylon named Leoben lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her to Gaius' little chamber.

"She'll wake up soon so you be careful. And if anything happens to her, then we will have to torture you further." Three and the other cylons out of the room. Gaius just walked around the lounger and the room itself.

Whilst Grace slept she dreamed of pain and fear, pain and fear of the thing she was being forced to bring into the world. The cylon baby that she would bring to the world. And of Lee's reaction when she told him of her troubles on the base star. The cylons and humans could be brought together through this child, but Grace would be the one to do it, and that would stick to her for the rest of her life.

Grace woke up leaving her eyes shut tight. She thought of how she could possibly kill the child, but she wouldn't be able to live knowing that he had been responsible. Abortion was not an option due to the law that Laura Roslin put into place. Unless she appealed to Roslin's cylon despising side. Grace let a tear slip from her eye and she let out a sob. Grace's crying echoed amongst the corridors and hallways of the base star.

"I want to go, I want to get out of here, I don't want this responsibility." She mumbled to herself. Getting up from walked to the exit of the room, a mechanical cylon blocked her path. "If you want to kill a cylon child then you better step aside. Right. Now." The cylon raised a hand ready to attack.

"No! Don't touch her!" Three screamed running down the corridor to Grace's side. The cylon dropped its arm and was escorted away from room by the Three. Grace wandered the corridors, hearing the cries, the cries of a child.

"Hello?" Grace called out, her pace quickening as she followed the crying. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She turned the bends and corners of the corridors. "Hello?" The corridors were empty, no one was around. "Where are you?" The cries carried on. "I'm here." She thought of Will and Hope and if they were okay, whether anyone had even noticed that she was gone. "Of course they would have, don't worry Grace." Grace murmured. "I miss you so much Lee. I'll be coming home soon." Grace looked into a room to see Gaius lying in a bed, possibly naked but she didn't want to hang around and check. Scrunching up her face, Grace rushed off to explore the empty corridors some more. She couldn't hear the crying anymore. But Grace felt like she should have helped them. She longed to be elsewhere, maybe on Galactica. With Lee. Her children. And her brother and sisters. Thinking of her siblings reminded her of Jason, and Ollie. The crying was a fair bit now, Grace's maternal side was being torn up inside. She went into another room to see a Sharon Valerii cylon holding a small child with curled dark locks who was crying horrendously loud.

"Who's this?" Grace asked the cylon Sharon.

"This is Sharon Valerii on Galactica's daughter Hera. The half human, half cylon." Inside Grace lit up, this was Helo and Athena's baby girl, she was alive.

Alive. Alive and breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, I've tried to do a chronological order at the T.V series but with a few extra bits and bobs

**Part 09 - Aboard the cylon base star**

Grace walked towards the number eight cylon as she put Hera back in the pristine white crib.

"What's wrong with her?" Grace asked.

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong with her."

"I can see that."

"Well don't patronise me about it! I'm not her mother."

"You need to be less hostile. She can tell you aren't her mother because of your tone. You may look exactly like her mother but a baby knows exactly which number eight is her mother. May I?" Grace reached down for Hera.

"If you can stop her excessive crying." The cylon threw her arms in the air. She was about to leave but she stopped and turned back.

"I am carrying a cylon child apparently so I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon, trust me, I'll be staying here." The cylon waited but walked away, only to walk back a few seconds later. "Hera, you don't honestly know how happy I am to see you. Even though you don't even know me. It's going to be just fine. I promise you." Grace said plucking the child from the crib and rocking here from side to side. Worried at the rock hard stomach. "Oh my gosh, please sshhh. The stars in the night sky, shine as we fly by them, for they are so very bright, even as the twinkle in your eye, they will watch over you, just like you mum and dad. So just you close your eyes and go to sleep." Hera rested her head on Grace's shoulder as she hummed the tune again. Slowly rocking the child from side to side. "Your mum will come and find you, she will bring you home, I will go down fighting if she doesn't I promise. Your parents love you so much. So very, very much." Hera began to whimper. "They do, they do." Hera murmured a slight noise in reply. "Mmmhmm. That's what I meant. Hera whimpered, then Athena walked in. Grace opened her eyes wide. "You, you made it. Please, take her." Grace held out Hera, who became silent in her mother's arms. But when she was put back in the crib, Hera wailed. The other Sharon gripped the child's neck. "No, don't." Grace pleaded, snap. The six cylon threw a punch. Followed by a snap of the neck.

"We got to get you back to Galactica." Six pulled Athena away, Grace carried Hera in her arms. "Come on, follow me." Grace carried on running.

"You need to take Hera Athena." Grace said, halting in the corridor.

"Why? Venus, come on, Venus. Move." Athena tugged on Grace's arm. Grace shoved Hera into Athena's arms. With one hand on Hera and the other on Grace she dragged Grace through to the cylon base's hanger deck. The six opened the door to a raptor and they flew to Galactica. Grace held Hera close until Athena stepped off the raptor, Grace handed Hera to Helo and watched her face light up. Lee was speechless as he watched Grace stumble off of the raptor, tripping into his arms.

"You're alive." Lee murmured. "You're alive!" He screeched.

"I know. I know." Grace sobbed, squeezing her arms around his neck. "I can't believe I'm here, I don't believe that I am here."

"Well you better believe it. You're back and that is all that matters." Grace buried her chin over his shoulder. She pulled away and kissed Lee, their noses rubbing. "I love you."

"I love you so so much. Since I first met you. When I first laid eyes on you."

"Which is why it gives me a huge honour of asking you." Lee took her hands in his.

"Oh Lee." Grace pulled her hands from Lee's and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Grace Rosetti, Lieutenant Grace Rosetti, I love how you bring out the best in people. The way you always try your hardest at anything even when you don't know what you are doing. I love how you look at me like I'm insane. When you laugh at things that aren't funny to make people feel better. The way you stayed strong through my episodes. So, Grace Rosetti, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Lee? I dreamed of this. I, I don't know what to say. I didn't think that you were ever going to ask, I thought. Oh I don't know what to say, it's all so sudden."

"Well say yes Venus." Someone called out from the hanger deck. "I would."

"Lee, of course I will. I will, I will marry you Lee Adama." Grace jumped up wrapping her legs around Lee's waist, bending her head down to kiss his lips. "I love you." Cheers erupted from the hanger deck.

"Thank you Grace, thank you Grace Rosetti." Lee replied.

"What the god damn frack is this!?" They looked to see Saul Tigh glaring at the pair of them.

"Oh frack off Saul, I just got married!" Grace yelled running towards Saul.

"I don't remember giving my permission." Saul yelled back as Grace raised his eyebrows.

"You don't really mind that much, do you?" Grace awkwardly stood in front of Saul who kept a stern face, until he hugged her close.

"Of course not, I'm so proud of and for you. I can't believe how much you've grown up."

"Thank you Dad, thank you. Will you give me away?"

"Nothing would make me more proud."

"Thank you." Grace took Lee's hand and led him through the Battlestar. They bumped into Admiral Adama. Grace couldn't contain her smile any longer. "Admiral." She saluted him and he saluted back to her.

"I believe a congratulations are in order." Adama stretched out his hands to her. Grace left Lee's side and hugged her new father in law. "Welcome to the family." He said stroking her thick brown curls. "Even if you were already a part of it in my eyes."

"Thank you." Grace said when he pulled away. "That means a lot." Grace took Lee's hand again and they trudged through the corridors with echoes of 'congratulations' and 'about time too.' Grace stopped outside the Rosetti quarters and knocked on the door. Seth opened the door.

"Grace? Grace!" Seth leapt up, throwing his arms around his elder sister.

"Where's Ceres?" Grace asked.

"She died, she went on a mission with Kat through a radiation cloud, it was her first flight. She volunteered. But both she and Kat didn't make it." Lee explained.

"No, no." Grace wept into Seth's shoulder.

"Don't cry Grace, look, Maya walks confidently all by herself." Seth pulled Grace inside. Tally was busy drawing pictures at the table. Maya was totting about the room like no tomorrow.

"Grace! Lee!" She squealed running at Grace who swung her through the air.

"Lee!" Tally squealed jumping on Lee who swung her through the air.

"Hey Tally, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! I was drawing a picture. Look, it's you, me, Grace, Seth, Maya, Will and Hope on the Galactica and Ceres, Jason and Ollie holding hands in the sky, they've got wings on."

"Well that's beautiful." Lee said, throwing Tally onto the sofa.

"Hey, that's my sister mister." Grace protested.

"Why are you wearing a ring Grace?" Tally got up and started to swivel the ring around Grace's finger.

"Well Tally, you know me and Lee love each other very much. Well Lee asked a very special question and I answered yes. So now, me and Lee and married."

"Ooo." Tally cooed. Grace went into her room to see Will and Hope crawling around the floor with great speed.

"What are you guys doing out of bed?" Grace cooed picking up a baby in each arm, both of them making 'ooo' noises. "I know, it is very late. Daddy must not have been playing attention to you is he?" She walked them into the main room. "What are these guys doing crawling around our room?"

"Hey, how should I know?" Lee replied taking Hope from Grace's arms. "And who's Daddy's little angel? You are Daddy's little angel, yes you are."

"And I am going to put your son to bed." Grace sighed taking Will to the next room as Lee lay flat on the sofa holding Hope above his head, her arms reaching out for him. "Goodnight little man." Grace kissed her son's head putting him in the cot. "Sleep tight son." Maya climbed into her bed and Grace hugged the youngest Rosetti goodnight. Grace was suddenly reminded of the alleged cylon life that was growing inside of her and rubbed her stomach. "What am I going to do?" She whispered quietly as she walk back into the main living area. Lee was sound asleep with Hope snuggled up on his chest. There was a knock at the door. Grace cautiously opened the door.

"Hello." Helo was standing on the other side of the door. "Mind if I come inside?"

"Of course, you might want to be quiet though. Will and Maya are in the next room and Lee and Hope are asleep on the sofa. But come on in."

"Thank you. I'll make it quick." Helo said stepping inside. "I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am."

"What for?"

"For bringing Hera back to me and Sharon."

"I didn't do that, without Sharon doing what she did then I wouldn't be here."

"She told me you found Hera. Thank you, thank you for making us a family."

"You did that yourself, please, don't lose sight of what you've got Helo. She is a beautiful baby girl."

"Thank you." Grace put her arms up around Helo, she felt her squeeze him.

"You must have work in the morning, why don't you go back to Sharon and Hera?" Grace rubbed Helo's cheek. "Go on, your wife is waiting for you." Grace nudged him out of her quarters closing the door behind him. "Come on mopey Hopey." She picked up Hope from Lee's chest and put her down beside Will. Letting out a long yawn and stretching out Grace returned to the main living area. "Come on Tally, off to bed, you too Seth." Grace ushered them out to their room. Grace nipped Lee's nose gently. "Good morning."

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" Lee asked wearily.

"Kinda." Grace mumbled. Lee picked up Grace and carried her to their room. Dropping her onto the bed they changed into their pyjamas.

"Thank you." Lee nuzzled Grace's neck as he held her around her waist.

"Goodnight Mr Adama." Grace rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling close to her husband.

"Goodnight Mrs soon to be Adama." Lee kissed the top of her head before switching off the bedside light, drifting off into what little sleep he could get.

Late that day Grace, Kara and Lee were set to save Tyrol and Cally due to problems with the airlock. Grace stood poised as the raptors doors opened.

"Watch out!" Lee shouted.

"There they are." Grace extended her arms out to catch Cally and Tyrol. Smack! They hit the raptor.

"Close the door now!" Grace followed Cally and Tyrol to the infirmary.

"Wait, are they going to be okay?" Grace asked Doc Cottle.

"They'll be fine, now get out of here." Grace was contemplating telling Doc Cottle of the cylon life growing inside of her. Maybe it would be best to talk to someone else. On the way to her quarters she bumped into Lee.

"Hey, good job today, do you want to go to the viewing deck. It'll be empty and I've let the twins at day care. My Dad left me all these law books."

"That sounds nice." Grace laced her hand into Lee's and she let him lead the way to the viewing deck. Like Lee said, it was empty. Grace said down on the floor, Lee sat behind her with one leg on either side of her. She leant back and listened to his breathing.

"I never asked you what happened to you on the base star, the cylon base star?"

"Lee." Grace sat up, turning to face her fiancé. "I need to be honest with you."

"What did you do? No, I don't need to know what you did. That doesn't matter, we matters is the now."

"It's not what I did, it's what other people did to me."

"What did those frackers do to you?"

"Lee!" Grace paused. "Firstly, ex-president Gaius Baltar insinuated I start up something exclusive with him."

"The frack! I'll kill him next time I see him."

"No, that's not the worst part."

"If that's not the worst then I feel genuinely sick."

"Don't, whilst I was on board, They told me that knew about Will and Hope, that I had had three babies and one had died. They, they." Grace choked a little. "Whether or not it is true I don't know but they told me that after they abducted me that they inserted some fertilised cylon eggs inside me. They said that, that I. Was. Going to, carry this freak of nature." Grace let a loud wail out. "I don't want to have this thing."

"We can do something about it. We can abort it. No wife of mine is going to carry something in them unwillingly."

"But Roslin put in the law about abortion. There is very little we can do to stop this."

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

"I hope so, besides, we don't even know if I am pregnant or not." Grace tried to think positively over the growing situation. "But you know I would never do anything to hurt you right?"

"I know Grace, I know. And I won't do anything to hurt you."

"Are you saying you've done something that could hurt me?" Grace asked rubbing her eyes vigorously, hoping the tears would stop. "Lee?" She lifted his chin so that he was looking straight at her.

"I meant before we got together on Galactica, when I hurt you then."

"Okay, I love you more than anything Lee. And I am proud that we are now one."

"Which reminds me, it is the twin's second birthday soon. Let's pick them up from day care." Lee picked Grace up and they carried themselves to day care. Will and Hope waddled to the parent's side. "Hey little man, now tell me, how old are you today?"

"Tooo." Will replied as Lee rested him on his hip. Hope gripped her mother's hand. Back at the Rosetti quarters they sang a small round of happy birthday and let the children blow out a small candle.

"Yayy." Grace and Lee murmured cheerfully. The next day Apollo, Starbuck, Hotdog and Venus were patrolling an area.

"I've spotted a cylon frack." Starbuck shouted chasing about them in close pursuit.

"Wait Starbuck! Wait!" Venus tore after Starbuck, knocking into her wings.

"Pull up Venus, pull up!" Apollo yelled. She waited but pulled up knowing that the pressure would cause a backfire. "Starbuck!"

"Starbuck, pull up!" Venus yelled as she flew out of the ash cloud and returned to Galactica. "Sorry Apollo, I'm running low on fuel."

"Okay Venus, take that baby home. Starbuck, don't make me come down there!" When Venus hit the hanger deck she insisted on patching up her own Viper. A refuel and a new pipe being put in to replace the old one. She lay on a skateboard and fiddled with screws, tightening both those and the bolts of the Viper's underside. Lee pulled her out from under the Viper, kissing her lips. "You did well out there."

"I'm worried about Starbuck, whatever happens out there next time, go after her. Bring her back safe and sound Apollo." Grace sat up on the skateboard, putting her hand up to Lee who pulled her up. "I'm going to take it easy down here, might help the specialists down here." After fiddling with some of the Vipers with Cally Grace went up to the CIC. "What's happening?" Everyone's gaze was fixed on the Dradis. "What's wrong?"

"Apollo Galactica, she's gone, I've lost her in the cloud."

"Who's he talking about Admiral?" Grace asked looking to anyone in an attempt for an answer.

"Starbuck." Admiral Adama replied bluntly, Grace felt like she had just taken a knife to stomach. Kara was one of Grace's many closest friends on board the Battlestar Galactica.

"You can't be serious. No." Grace looked up at Dradis. "She has to still be out there. She can't be, she isn't!" Grace protested. "No." Admiral Adama pulled Grace close as she wept on his shoulder. Back in the hanger deck Sam wasn't doing too well. Lee tried to help as Sam's drunken antics carried on. And he fell flat on the floor. "Sam!" Grace rushed to his side.

"Frack, is he okay?" Lee exclaimed coming down the ladder.

"She's gone hasn't she?" Sam gripped Lee and Grace's collar.

"Yes." Grace cradled Sam in her arms.

"It's going to be okay Sam. We'll get you through this." She tried to reassure the man who had lost his wife. "Ow." Grace slowly let go of Sam. "Lee." She looked up at Lee with panicky eyes. "Doc Cottle, now." Grace slowly climbed up the ladder and out of the hanger deck towards the infirmary.

"Do I ever get rid of you Lieutenant Rosetti?" Doc Cottle coughed sending a puff of smoke into Grace who wafted it away with her hand. "Or should I say Lieutenant Adama?"

"Correct. But I need to know the truth now. Am I pregnant with some abomination, or, or was it all a bluff?" Grace squeezed Lee's hand. "I can handle it from here Lee. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Lee nodded leaving Grace and Doc Cottle. "Doc, there is a chance that it could be my own child but there is this niggling feeling deep down. What if what I told you was true? I don't want to take that risk so take a sample of the amniotic fluid. Test it, do what you can. I just need to know what I should do next."

"Okay. You know the drill." A paramedic held out a medical dress which Grace changed into. The paramedic then prepped the needle and extracted a sample of the fluid, much to Grace's discomfort. "I'll run some tests on it and give you the results as soon as possible." Grace pulled the jump suit up over her shoulders.

In the Rosetti-Adama quarters Lee was boxing up their belongings. Will and Hope were totting about using the walls for support. Maya, Seth and Tally were at the table painting.

"What are you doing Lee?"

"My dad wants us to move into a smaller quarters. Trust me, it's only because your family has shrunken in size."

"But. I've only lost one sibling due to the gain of my own children."

"Grace, Grace. It's going to be fine, our new quarters are right around the corner from the day care. Come on, it'll be a fresh start for us, all of us." Grace helped package up Seth, Tally and Maya's belongings along with the supplies she had for Will and Hope. She came across a photo album that she had put together over nearly her whole life. Photos of herself growing older. Photos of when each of her siblings were born, then photos of her time in the Academy with Lee, Kara, Zak and all the others. Then there was the last family photo just after Maya was born. And finally, various photos that Grace had taken around Galactica. Dee and Billy. Kat, Helo and Athena's wedding. Cally and the Chief's wedding. It reminded Grace of all the ties she had within Battlestar Galactica. "What's that?" Lee sat down beside Grace.

"It's all the photos I have put together over the years, and my old camera. Hopefully there's some spare film canisters around here somewhere. Maybe one day, we'll get the whole Galactica fleet in here one day."

"Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea." Lee kissed her cheek. "Come on, pick up a box and start moving. When Grace opened the door, various people were waiting there, ready to help. Helo, Athena, Chief, Hotdog, Cally, Racetrack and Sam waited in the doorway.

"We're here to help." Racetrack smiled. Grace hugged her close.

"Pick up a box and follow me."

"Uncle Sam!" Tally and Seth ran into Sam's arms and he lifted them both up into the air.

"Hey little guys." He replied.

"One day, I'm going to be big and strong just like you!" Seth flexed his puny muscles much to the amusement of the others. Maya gazed up at Cally.

"Hello." She waved.

"Hello Maya." Cally ruffled Maya's hair as she picked up a box. Lee led the group of happy helpers. Seth was now glued to Sam, clinging to his neck as Sam held onto a box. Grace strapped Will and Hope to her back in some kind of modified sling as she held another box with the photos in. Right as she stepped into the new Adama-Rosetti quarters the bottom of the box caved in and the photos dropped to the floor with a small box with her camera and film canisters.

"What are all these?" Helo asked, picking up a few. The others picked up the photos and smiled.

"These are really good Grace." Racetrack smiled as they passed the photos around.

"They aren't that good guys, besides, I used up a lot of film lately. Who knows how much film I have left, I would take more but I don't want to run out." Grace started unpacking some boxes which contained her siblings clothes and placed them neatly into the bottom drawer of the wardrobe.

"Hey, you know there aren't that many of, of your four. Grace, Lee, Will and Hope." Cally added glancing over the photos everyone held. "We have to do something about that." Cally opened the box pulling out the camera Grace used. Inserting a bit of film in the camera Cally picked up Hope placing her in Grace's arms and placing Will in Lee's. The pair looked a little confused as Cally directed them further. Grace couldn't help but laugh at the way a specialist was ordering a Lieutenant and a Major about. With a few photos of the family of four. "Look at you." Cally sighed passing the camera to Grace.

"You didn't need to do that."

"Grace, you should take more photos, something to remember all of this by." Hotdog suggested.

"Well, I got to go on duty for a little bit." Racetrack smiled leaving the others.

"Wait Racetrack." Grace called out holding the camera to her eye. Racetrack turned around smiling which Grace took as an opportunity to take a photo.

"I should be off too. Baltar's trial." Lee sighed, kissing Grace's cheek and his children's head.

"Byee Dad." Will called out to his Dad who grinned at the use of the word. Hello and bye had been the extent of their son's vocabulary. The others returned to their quarters or work sectors shortly after Lee. "Bye!" Will called out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, I've tried to do a chronological order at the T.V series but with a few extra tweaks.

**Part 10 – Adama-Rosetti quarters**

Grace had a large leather bound photo album which consisted of about one hundred card pages. She had transferred all the photos she had since taking up a permanent residence on Battlestar Galactica. Grace wrote out labels for each individual photo that was in the album. Cally and the others had inspired her to take more pictures and took an exponential amount, using an extra film canister. She looked at the photos that Cally had taken of her, Lee and the twins. Even a sneaky shot of her and Lee sharing a kiss. Using an old coat of Jason's Grace fashioned a strap for her camera. Grace then suddenly remembered hearing that Tigh was going to take to the stand today and she made her way to the court like room.

"I killed her, I killed Ellen, all because that frack over their didn't do a fracking thing." Tigh snapped claiming he would kill Gaius and stop at nothing to see him dead. "Will someone turn off that music?!" Tigh's shouting making Grace jump. Right now, she was seeing a side to him that she had rarely seen. Not to mention the fact that he confessed to killing Ellen who had been like a mother to Grace. But then it hit Grace. Tigh had been drinking. The moment he got off the stand Grace yanked him out into the corridor.

"What the frack are you playing at?" Grace yelled in his face.

"Oh you just shut the frack up you fracker."

"I beg your pardon?" Grace replied, hurt by the man she saw to be her father curse and insult her like that. "You have been like the father figure to me, are you honestly going to turn to the bottle again?" Grace paused. "How many more times is drink going to be the answer?"

"You don't know what the frack you're talking about." Tigh spat.

"I do! It's not the first time I've seen you made a fool of yourself." Grace yelled back, crack! Tigh's fist connected with Grace's cheek, a ring on his finger scratching her face as she stumbled back into some crates and onto the floor. Tigh grabbed Grace's collar and slammed her down against the floor of the corridor. Grace didn't fight back but squeaked in pain. He lifted her off the floor and slammed her against the wall of the corridor. Another fist to the face against the wall as Tigh's hand slid up to her throat, her feet hovering above the ground. "Please."

"What? What do you know about it!"

"Please." Grace choked at the force by her neck.

"Colonel Tigh!" Admiral Adama shouted as he grabbed Tigh's arm which was locked to Grace's throat. "Saul!" The hand slipped from Grace's throat and he clung to Adama. "Grace, go wait in my quarters. You can clean yourself up. There is a matter that needs discussing."

"Okay." Grace coughed walking away, wiping a tear from her eye. She wandered through the corridors and unlocked the door to Adama's quarters. It felt weird, this was her father in law's quarter but he was more of a father figure since she joined Galactica. She sat in the chair and waited for Adama.

"Grace." Her head was on the desk. "Grace?" She sat up and saw Admiral Adama staring at her.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I felt asleep on your desk in your chair. Oh god, I put my head down for like a second. Oh."

"It does not matter. It's not important right now." Adama sat down in the chair opposite the desk.

"I'm sorry, this is weird. Can I move out of here? I couldn't help but notice this in the drawer, sorry to be snooping about but." Grace put a major's insignia on the desk. "Please tell me this is another major insignia. This isn't Lee's, is it?" Grace stopped to stroke the insignia a little.

"It is. But I would like you to hold onto it in case he comes back to piloting. Which brings me to the next point to be discuss. I, I would like for you to becomes CAG with Racetrack, will you do that for me?"

"Admiral, I'm not sure. Things would be weird with me and Lee if I did but it would be exactly what my Dad would have wanted."

"Well I'll leave you with this. It's not official but here you go in case you change your mind." Admiral Adama held out a small box. Grace couldn't help but open it. "Your Captain insignia is in here if you wish to change your mind." Grace placed Lee's major badge beside it and closed the box shut. "I want to discuss Lee's behaviour over the court hearing." Lee's father discussed how his son had exposed the return of Laura Roslin's cancer.

"I'll think about becoming CAG Admiral. Argh, I can't believe Lee would do that. I can't help but say he's changed since being put to protecting Baltar's lawyer." Grace wandered out of the Admiral's quarters and back into the other Adama's quarters. Grace closed the door to hers and Lee's room.

"Where have you been?" Lee asked, sitting on the bed in just his pyjama bottoms.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Nowhere."

"Grace. Where did you go after Tigh left the stand?"

"I don't need to tell you Lee."

"Well what are you doing holding an insignia box? Did my dad give you my position?"

"No, well yes. But I haven't accepted yet."

"Well that is just fracking brilliant. What else have you been doing?"

"Excuse me?" Grace asked as Lee squared up to him. "What have I been doing? What about you Lee? Where were you on New Caprica after the dancing and the drinking? Where?" Grace pulled out an old sports bag pulled began to open the drawers. "Because you sure as hell weren't with me!"

"What are you doing?" Lee put his hands on hers.

"I'm sorry Lee, I need some time away." Grace folded her own clothes into a sports bag she had.

"Why?"

"Because of who you've now become ever since you got your grandfather's law books. Lee, you made Roslin tell you, you made her tell all those people in the courtroom and everyone on the fleet who was listening to it or the reports about something that shouldn't have even surfaced at all. People will be afraid as I'm sure she is too. That's almost unforgivable. I just need to clear my head and get away from here, and you for a bit."

"You don't understand. I won't let you." Grace whipped her hands out of the way as Lee shut the drawer abruptly and pushed Grace across the room. He then shrank back a little sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, regretting his actions. "I'm so sorry, what am I doing?"

"Lee. I'm bleeding." Grace whimpered a little, it was this cylon hybrid thing inside of her. "Oh lord, help me. Please." Grace fell into the door and struggled with the hatch. When it opened she hit the ground on the other side. Lee lifted Grace off the ground and carried her towards the infirmary. But Grace changed her mind. "No, put me down. Lee, put me down!"

"No Grace, I'm not giving up on you. I won't let you go that easily. You mean more to me than anything else." Lee said holding her as she struggled. Doc Cottle pointed to a spare bed and allowed a young paramedic try and sort Grace out.

"Thank the lord. If this cylon thing is dead then that is a weight off of my shoulders." Grace whispered once she was alone with Doc Cottle.

"Didn't you get the papers?" Doc Cottle replied.

"No? What?" Grace looked at the Doctor with fear. "What was it?"

"It turns out that there was no such cylon hybrid thing or whatever."

"Then why did I start bleeding suddenly?" Grace stopped altogether. "What is that noise?" Grace rubbed her ears. "Da-da-da. Da. Da-da-da." The tune repeated itself over and over again. She paused. "Oh no, it's gone." Grace shrugged a little.

"Not you too." Cottle sighed throwing his hands to the side. "But you started bleeding suddenly because you were miscarrying a baby. I can only predict that it was probably due to the stress and trauma of the events of today from what I can hear and have been told."

"No." A tear trickled down onto the bed covers. "My own baby." Grace squeaked.

"You were meant to get the results. Didn't you?" Doc Cottle looked a little confused. "You! Get over here. Why didn't Miss Rosetti here get the results following the test on the amniotic fluid?"

"I don't know, I left the results amongst others I needed to drop off to their respective locations but Gaius Baltar's lawyer was picking up his own. Maybe the two got mixed up." The assistant said nervously.

"What the frack are you playing at? Go on, get out of here." Doc Cottle demanded. Turning back towards Grace he squeezed her shoulder. "I can only apologise for the lack of intelligence in here at the moment."

"It's okay. Doc, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Doc Cottle coughed. Grace explained the situation over the choice she faced becoming CAG with Racetrack. "Well, I believe that whatever choice you make will be the right one. Now go on, get out of here!" Doc Cottle shooed Grace out of the sick bay. Grace decided to go back to the court room to see Lee sitting at the witness stand. She took a seat quietly beside Laura Roslin. The lawyer halted Lee's statement and pulled him back to the seat.

"With permission of the jurors, I'd like to call Grace Aurora Rosetti to the stand." The lawyer said leaning on his cane. Everyone turned to face Grace. She slowly shook her head from side to side at Lee.

"Will you take to the stand Lieutenant Rosetti?" A woman at the centre of the jury prompted her. Grace let out a deep sigh, walking down the stairs towards the stand.

"Now, my first question is, what was your first impression of Mr Baltar?" The lawyer asked, Gaius leant forwards beside Lee, clearly eager to hear her response.

"If I may speak so freely." Grace looked to the jurors for a nod from the central woman. "I believed he was a pompous git who didn't like it when he didn't get what he wanted. And that deep down, he is a lowly coward who values his own life over thousands of others." Gaius let out a short laugh only to be stared at harshly by both Grace and his lawyer.

"Next question, would you say that he did what he could to help the people on New Caprica?"

"I cannot answer that honestly as I was not present on New Caprica when the alleged death order was being carried out."

"Right so, you are unable to answer the question?"

"I am unable to answer the question honestly. I can neither confirm nor deny anyone's witnessing statement."

"Very peculiar, very strange. I hear you were taken to the cylon base star which was the same one Gaius Baltar had found himself on. Tell me, what was he like there?"

"Honestly, the guy thought with his balls. But truthfully, he cared more about his own life than anything else. Not to mention he gave away Earth's location to the cylons, and that's the reason we are fighting to find Earth." The courtroom began to murmur and talk amongst themselves, pens scribbling the details on their notebooks.

"And would you say that you were looked after on this base star?"

"I would say that parts were smoother than others."

"And if I told you that this was because of Gaius Baltar that you weren't killed. Would you believe me?"

"I would question it." Grace replied solemnly. "But if you're insinuating that what has done for me is acceptable or cancels out the wrong he did on New Caprica then I would seriously question his reasoning behind it."

"And would you say that you've done wrong in the past?" Grace froze, _how the frack was this relative to Baltar's case? _She wondered what the lawyer was implying she had done wrong. Lee and Grace's eyes locked for a while and she looked to the jurors for a sign of protest but none of them said anything, not even Admiral Adama.

"I don't see how this is relevant. But, I admit there are hundreds of things that I have done wrong. I've done wrong by so many people. I will stand up and say that I have done wrong, many times. And for every wrong I have done, I have always done something that would right that wrong. And do you want to know why? Because I promised my brother, I promised my dead brother Jason that I would do something to right the wrong. I always have and always will." Grace paused and took a deep breath, anger and frustration building up inside of her. "But what the frack has he done to right the wrong he did on New Caprica?" She shouted.

"Miss Rosetti, refrain from using that language here!" The head juror shouted.

"My apologies." Grace swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, that was wrong and goes against my whole ethics. But who in this room can possibly say they have done nothing wrong?" The room went silent. "I'm serious, who here has done something wrong in their life?" Grace raised her hand. "I have. Have you?" Everyone looked around the room. Lee was the first to raise his own hand. Then Laura Roslin, Tory and the lawyers. Admiral Adama's hand was lifted to the air. Grace watched in amazement as everyone's hand in the room was raised, even Gaius Baltar's found itself in the air. "Look around you everyone." Grace waited for everyone to turn around. "That's right everyone. We have all done something wrong. And not one of us can say that they have done nothing wrong in their life. So why is it that we feel the need to direct condemn this man? Or should we have a trial held for every one of us that just had out hand in the air." As she stopped she realised just how silent it was. Grace propped her elbows on the stand and ran her hands through her hair. "Can I leave this stand?"

"Any further questions?"

"No further questions your honour." The lawyer sits back down beside Baltar. Grace stood up giving Lee a slight evil stare followed by an apologetic look.

"Miss Rosetti, you may be excused." The main juror said. Grace ran away from the court room, Lee looked over his shoulder to watch Grace, unable to do anything. After the hearing was finished Lee asked for her to come with him to see Gaius and his lawyer. In the room Grace folded her arms and glared at the three of them.

"I don't know what the frack you were thinking. That was unforgivable! How dare you do that to me without asking me first! I look like a complete fool now because I defended him." Grace shouted. "So who's idea was it?" She looked back and forth between Gaius, Lee and the lawyer. But they stayed silent. "What is this, some kind of boy scouts pact where you won't tell anyone? Well no, I'm not going until one of you tells me."

"If you must know it was Mr Baltar's idea." The lawyer paced towards Grace.

"Really?" Grace clenched her fists. And was swinging it quickly through the air when Lee caught it.

"No Grace, he's not worth it." Lee murmured.

"Control your woman Mr Adama." Gaius muttered.

"Please let go of my hand Lee." Grace gritted her teeth. "How dare you use me like that. Don't you dare speak to me like that you sly frack!" Grace moved her face closer to Gaius'. "You don't even know the half of what those cylons did to me on that base star. You made out that you helped me. If you helped then I wouldn't be terrified of what was going to happen to me in the future. I felt like I would have rather died then come back here. But you can't change what you do."

"And what do you mean by that?" Gaius turned to face her.

"Don't say anything Grace." Lee whispered.

"No no Mr Adama. I want to hear what she has to say." Now that Lee had let go off her hand she swung it through the air making it hit Baltar square in the nose, she shook her hand afterwards.

"Don't fracking try blackmail Baltar." She cursed under her breath. "Oh and whilst I am in an aggressive and accusative mood Lee. Ask him why he has my medical results in his bag?"

"What are you talking about Grace? What medical results?" Lee asked, Grace held the back of her hand to her nose to stop her from crying.

"The tests that Doc Cottle ran on the fluid sample." Grace whispered in a low tone. Lee looked to the lawyer.

"Do you want to tell me the truth? Do you want to explain to me what my fiancé means?"

"I don't have a clue what she means." The lawyer slumped down in a chair.

"Give me your bag." Grace stretched out her palm to him.

"No, I don't think so."

"Give it to me." Grace asked again, Lee dived in and dropped the bag onto the table and opened it. "I'm sorry Lee. But you don't want to see the results." But Lee pulled out the results, Grace gasped as his eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry Lee."

"You were pregnant again? And it died. No. Why did you take her results? What would you gain from taking them?" Lee turned back to the lawyer.

"He probably just wanted your full cooperation Lee. If you went about knowing that we were going to have another child then you wouldn't be able to focus entirely on the trial. But thanks to him, you're finished with the trial. I am sorry Lee." Grace winced.

"You've nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault. I was just thinking about how it would be nice for me to be more involved in my children's childhood, more than I was for Will and Hope."

"Lee. I'll leave you to clear things up now with these people." Grace stormed out of the room and into the new room she stayed in crawling into the bed she shared with Lee until she heard something she feared she would hear.

"Action stations, actions, set condition one throughout the ship. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. " Gaeta's voice echoed in the room. Grace picked up Lee's helmet and flight suit and ran through the corridors, bumping into Lee.

"No time for apologies, take these, we fly together this time." Lee held Grace's hand and kissed her hard.

"Thank you Venus, goddess of beauty and love, the one that holds the key to my heart." Together they ran to the hanger deck and prepped for launch. As they flew through the air Grace noticed an unknown marker on her dradis

"Apollo, have you got an unknown marker?"

"Yeah I got one, Galactica Apollo, Venus and I are investigating a bogie in my dradis." Grace flew above Lee as they went towards the unknown ship.

"Where did it go?" Grace squeaked flying over to leave a gap between her and Lee searching the area for a ship.

"What the frack!" The two of them yelled as they saw it.

"Kara." Lee squeaked. Grace froze and turned to see Kara in between her and Lee, Grace couldn't physically say anything. She was speechless as her closest friend looked between her and Lee

"Hi Lee. Yes Grace it's really me. I've been to Earth. I know where it is. And I'm going to take us there." They glided along together like they were completely frozen.

"Starbuck, what happened to you?" Grace mustered up. "Your Viper, it's still intact."

"No, nah. I saw your ship blow up." Lee protested.

"Lee, I've been to Earth, you're going to love it." Kara laughed.

"How is this happening? Come on guys, let's go destroyed some raiders." The trio fought with the cylon raiders, bringing down anything in their path. "Starbuck, it's just like it used to be. Lee trying to keep up with us." Grace laughed as cylon innards smeared across the Viper's windscreen.

"You got one on your tail Apollo." Starbuck called as she and Grace fired at the raider. Grace noticed a missile heading for one of the ships in the fleet.

"Sorry you two, you got to take this one." Grace turned on herself and hurtle towards the missiles.

"Are you crazy Venus?" Starbuck yelled.

"I learn from the best." Grace fired her Viper's ammo at the missiles, catching one which exploded in its tracks. "Ha, yes!"

"Nice one Venus."

"There's still one more." Grace was running low on ammo, it cut out suddenly. "Oh frack!" She couldn't let the missile destroy any of the ships in the fleet so she went full pelt, hoping that she would miss it.

"Venus are you crazy? You're going to kill yourself!" Lee screamed. "Don't do it!" As Grace shot by she closed up eyes tight. She opened them and she was still alive.

"Yes, it worked!" The other missile went off course. But another crashed into the ship.

"Bring yourselves home everyone." Admiral Adama called out. "Come back home."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, I've tried to do a chronological order at the T.V series but with a few extra tweaks.

**Part 11 – Hanger deck**

Grace landed the softest landing she had ever had. When she climbed out of the Viper she walked over to Lee.

"She's back." She mumbled, still unable to accept the fact that Starbuck was alive. "Come on Lee." As soon as Starbuck had two feet on the ground Lee and Grace threw their arms around Kara in a tight embrace. "You're really here."

"Hey, I've only been gone like eight hours, what's the problem?"

"Step back everyone." Admiral Adama called out. Lee, Grace and Sam slowly shuffled back as guns clicked as they were aimed at Kara. "Take her to sick bay." Grace tried to stop them but Lee wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop it, stop thinking it, it's not true!" Grace screamed, she knew they thought she was some kind of cylon.

"Rosetti!" Adama yelled to silence her. Grace turned and sobbed into Lee. "Captain Rosetti and Lee Adama, with me!"

"Come on, come on." Lee followed Grace up the ladder and they waited in Adama's quarters where the Admiral and Roslin were busy talking over something. Lee turned towards Grace, holding her shoulder. "I was thinking, maybe it would be a good time to legally and officially get married. Maybe in two days' time if you're ready?" Lee whispered to her.

"Really?"

"Yes." Grace and Lee's heads moved closer and closer until they kissed lightly. "Sounds perfect." Tigh pulled Grace away from Lee.

"Don't make me separate you two like a bunch of teenagers." He snipped.

"Well I can't help but kiss the person I love when we've decided to get married in two days' time." Lee reached out for Grace's hand. "To have and to hold."

"Until death do they part." Laura Roslin added. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Grace added shyly, looking to the floor. When she left up she saw her. "Kara!" She exclaimed as Starbuck stepped back into Adama's quarters. "You don't know how pleased I am to see you. It tore me apart knowing that you weren't here." Grace buried herself into Kara's arms.

"It's okay Grace." Kara said, "I guess I felt so too. So what do the results say Admiral?"

"Everything's fine." The Admiral replied.

"So I am Kara Thrace but I'm not a cylon?"

"It would appear so." Admiral Adama looked down at Kara as she slumped down in the chair at the centre of the room.

"Damn, I was hoping I would be able to do more crazy stunts when we battled with the cylons next and effectively live to tell the tale"

"That is no laughing matter Miss Thrace." Laura Roslin sat down in the chair opposite Kara.

"I can't do this." Grace said. Everyone turned to look at here. Adama, Roslin, Kara, Tigh and Lee turned to her. "I can't sit here and watch you interrogate her like this, she isn't a cylon. She isn't, I know she isn't. So stop thinking that she is." Grace paused. "I'm sorry, I have to get out of here." Grace walked out and bumped into various pilots, specialists and crew members. Though she was happy to see Kara back on Galactica, she was alarmed at the point where she remembered Lee telling her that he watched Kara's Viper explode. Grace found herself in the briefing room where she put the footage from Lee's Viper on the screen and focused entirely on the footage and what she could hear.

"They're waiting for me Lee."

"No! NO!"

"They're waiting for me Lee."

"No! NO!" Lee's scream made her insides turn. "You too huh?" Grace turned to see Lee by the end of the row of chairs. His father followed behind.

"Where does your heart lie?" Grace asked the two Adamas.

"I want to believe her but Laura is right." Admiral Adama said. Grace turned around in her chair to see the Major insignias on the chair's armrest between Lee and the Admiral. "Put them back on."

"Baltar's trail may have been the traitor but this is a feeling I have been having for a while now." Lee started. Grace pleaded with her eyes for him to take back the insignias. "There's a position going up. I think I could make a valuable contribution there, maybe even more than the cockpit. Dad, what if Zak had come back on that Viper? Would it matter if he had been a cylon? Would it change how we really feel?" Lee stared at his father who looked to the floor.

"If I cannot change your mind then I will let you choose your own path even if it is not the path I wish for you to choose." Admiral Adama smiled weakly.

"I will be there for you every step of the way Lee." Grace added, trying to make the others remember that she was still there.

"I know you will, especially now you're the new joint CAG." Lee stood up and kissed Grace's forehead before leaving the room. Grace rested her chin on the head of the chair.

"He isn't going to forgive me for accepting the role is he?" Grace moved beside Admiral Adama. "Do you think he will ever forgive?"

"Lee will forgive you in due time. For now, I believe that I have a little gift for you from the seamstresses from Aquaria, Caprica, Virgon, Leonis, Picon, Scorpia, Aerelon, Gemenon, Libris, Sagittaron and Tauron. They collaboratively made it on behalf of you but you have Laura Roslin to personally thank." Admiral Adama pulled out a box.

"I can't accept this." Grace looked at the pristine white material. "This is like the only white thing I have seen since I left Caprica. I don't want to take this beautiful thing anywhere. I don't even, I can't even begin to think about wearing this, I can't, it's too beautiful."

"But it will suit you I'm sure." The Admiral smiled at his daughter in law to be. "Only two days now. Go on, grumpy will be waiting on you Venus."

"Thank you Admiral."

"Captain Rosetti-Adama." Adama saluted her and she returned the salute swiftly. Grace cradled the box in her arms as she made it back to the Rosetti Adama quarters. Tally, Seth and Maya were sound asleep. Lee was busy playing with Will and Hope as if he were a lion.

"Rawr!" He yelled making a lunge for Hope who ran out of the way. Will jumped onto Lee's back.

"Mummy!" Hope squealed jumping up into her mother's arms.

"Ooo. Well, haven't you been having fun?"

"We were being lions with Daddy. I'm a lion, rawr!" Hope squealed, Grace put her down and watched her daughter leap back onto Lee.

"What's in the box?" Lee asked as he wrestled with Will and Hope.

"Just a gift from Laura and also your father to me. For the wedding."

"Do I get to see this gift?"

"No, you cannot see this dress."

"A dress? Now I just want to see it."

"Oh, I shouldn't have said anything. Well you will have to wait." Grace put the box on top of a wardrobe. "Come on you two, Auntie Maya and Tally and Uncle Seth are asleep now. Your turn."

"Oh, but we want to play with Daddy." The twins protested.

"Come on you two, now we have a little party to go to." Grace pulled Lee away after they put the twins to sleep, it wasn't easy explaining to them that Mummy was going to be working more and that Daddy was going on a holiday but all five of them understood but were happy at least before they dropped off again. Grace closed the door quietly behind her, placing an old scarf around Lee's eyes.

"Where are we going?" Lee felt out blindly for her. He trusted Grace enough to lead him through Galactica, she herself could have actually done it blindfolded.

"In here Lee." Grace pushed open the door and walked into the effective pilot's playroom where everyone was divulging in games of strip poker, reminiscing, telling stories of years gone by and drinking to various people and places. Grace watched as everyone hugged and slapped Lee on the back. She was finally where she wanted to be. Helo brought in a case of strange concoctions and poured out a set of six shots glasses for Lee to toast to.

"Oh no, I've got a drink right here." Lee objected holding up his drink.

"No Lee, go on. It's your party remember." Grace winked playfully at him, pushing him towards Helo as everyone cheered.

"To Galactica."

One.

"To the men and women of Galactica."

Two.

"To the Admiral. Who commands the men and women of Galactica."

Three.

"To our sweethearts, husbands and wives."

Four.

"To absent friends."

Five.

"And finally to my fiancé Grace Rosetti, newly appointed Captain whom I couldn't be the man I am today without her."

Six. Helo went and stood beside Grace after she shared a passionate kiss with Lee.

"Hang on while I just throw up Helo." She joked watching Lee join his fellow pilots.

"Oh come on, it's cute." He nudged her arm. "Hera was asking after you by the way."

"That's nice. She's welcome to come and play with my siblings and the twins any time."

"Thank you, I appreciate the notion. How is your little project coming along?" Helo nudged her arm a little more.

"I'm running out of materials to use, I might end up tearing the ship apart if I'm not careful. I still need to propose the idea to the Admiral."

"You'll do fine, and we need something to keep us positive, I agree that it is worth asking about, you'll never know unless you ask. Besides, you'll always have your album for keep sake, you can take photos of the project in progress."

"You're right." Grace nodded. "Thanks Helo." She hugged Helo before walking towards the Admiral whilst Lee held a bottle in the air. "Behave Lee!" Grace shouted jokily across the room. "Admiral Adama, I have been meaning to propose an idea I have had."

"Okay, what are you thinking of proposing?"

"Well, we have a wall for the lost souls of the fleet but I have been taking more and more photos of what is going on now and I was thinking of doing a more positive celebratory wall. Where we put the happier stuff up there. I've loved looking at photographs because they give us hope, faith and the strength to carry on. I've been looking at certain hallways I got use and there are plenty that are blank and I know that if I do this then my fellow CAG can take training duties."

"Trial it, produce a mock-up of your idea and see where it gets you, come and show it to me and then, and then I will allow you to start decorating a hallway."

"Thank you Admiral." Grace smiled. She threw her arms around Helo. "He said yes! He said I could do it!"

"Brilliant. I'm pleased for you."

"I need to ask a favour from you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to check in on my children and siblings seeing as Lee will be off elsewhere and I'll be collecting memories with the film I have left."

"Of course I will. You can count on me and I'm sure Hera and Athena will do so too."

"Helo, thank you." After the party had finished Grace dragged a slightly drunk Lee back to their quarters and she put him down to sleep. Picking up the box with the dress inside and the camera with her to the officers' quarters. When she knocked on the door Racetrack opened the door and Grace could see her bare shoulders as she peeped around the door to see Grace.

"Venus, what's up?" Racetrack whispered.

"Lee was meant to come here for a joke but you got me, it is the wedding tomorrow and he's got the quarters we share." Grace explained.

"Well, it's a little busy and heated in here and you might not feel like joining in seeing as it's your wedding day tomorrow." Racetrack bit her lip a little. Hotdog appeared in the doorway completely naked joking about a little before clutching a pillow off the nearest bed.

"Venus, I'm so fracking sorry. I thought you were someone else there." Hotdog went bright red before he disappeared behind the shelter of the door.

"Racetrack, my, my. I will leave you to it. Bye Racetrack. See you in the morning."

"Bye Venus." Racetrack closed the door and Grace walked further around the corridor.

"Grace, what are you doing out here?" She looked to see Helo standing in the doorway.

"Looking for a place to stay the night, Lee's crashed out on the whole bed. The wedding is tomorrow and so much just isn't ready. I don't even know where I am going"

"Hey, hey. Athena was about to come find you." Helo smiled as Athena snaked her arms around Helo and squeezed him.

"Come on Venus, we gotta get some sleep and Helo's going to go and sort Apollo out for tomorrow now."

"Too true." Grace stepped inside the Agathon's quarters as they closed the door behind Helo. "Thank you for this Athena." Grace pulled a blanket out and slept on the sofa. "Night Athena." Grace closed her eyes and tried to sleep, willing herself to sleep. Fortunately when she woke up Hera was pulling the blanket off her shoulders. "Morning Hera. Morning Sharon."

"Grace, this dress is beautiful." Sharon beamed lifting up the dress. "I wish I got married in something like this."

"Don't dote on the past Sharon." Grace sighed. "Come on you two, what shall I do with my hair?"

"Cut it all off." Hera murmured.

"Do you think it would look good?" Grace laughed. "I don't think so.

"Come sit down here Grace." Sharon pulled out a chair and fiddled with Grace's hair, braiding it into an elaborate and neat design "It's something I remember being taught to do."

"Well it looks beautiful." Grace said lifting the dress up and out of the box it had lived in for a while now. "This is it. Help me out will ya?" Grace lifted the dress up to her chest and Sharon zipped it up. The dress was sleeveless and hugged Grace's waist and then dropped down and out a tiny bit.

"Pretty." Hera smiled.

"Thank you Hera." Grace bent down and kissed the girl. A rapid knock encouraged Sharon to open the door.

"Colonel Tigh, she is ready." Sharon opened the door wide open. Tigh's mouth dropped open.

"Grace, Grace you look beautiful." Tigh sighed. "Just like Amelia herself. Beautiful." He paused. "Shall we go?" Tigh held out his arm for Grace to link with. They walked with Sharon and Hera through the Galactica and down to the hanger deck. This was a surprise to Grace, it wasn't quite the wedding venue but it was home. All eyes turned to Grace, smiles creeping out as they watched her walk towards Lee and the Admiral. Suddenly all Grace could think about was how she could mess up and make a fool of herself. Hera skipped ahead in front of Grace. Tigh kissed Grace's cheek before leaving her by Lee's side. Grace and Lee looked at each other with smiles of joy. They listened as a priest started of the ceremony until the vows.

"Grace Aurora Rosetti, when I met you for the first time I remember being about five years old and you were with your parents to meet mine. I thought you were pretty. Then I saw you at the Academy and enjoyed every minute of it. We've made so many memories together but now, I know that you are the one person I have been waiting for all my life, the one that would always know exactly what to say, the one that I want to share the rest of my life with. Together, so that we never change. I do, I do take thee Grace to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Leland Joseph Adama. I can remember writing some kind of speech that I would write. But I don't need fancy words to express my feelings towards you. You are the only one I have ever felt this way about, the first and the last. When you asked me to marry you I was overjoyed, I had been waiting for that moment to come around. I don't want either of us to change. Right now, I feel that you are the only person I could have said yes to, I just hope that I can make you as happy as you have made me." Grace stopped, Lee wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"You don't have to say anything else." Lee said.

"I do, I do. I love you from the bottommost part of my heart, I have, I do and I will always love you Lee, Leland, Junior Lieutenant, Lieutenant, Captain, Commander, Major, Apollo, Mr Adama. I take thee Lee to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Then by the power of the twelve colonies I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said smiling. Lee took Grace in his arms, swept her round and kissed her. Grace wished that it wouldn't stop but like most things, it did! But there's no Grace Rosetti around anymore, it's Grace Adama now. And she couldn't be happier. Cally was busy in the corner taking a series of snaps of and throughout the wedding. There may even have been a tear welling up in Tigh's eye. Grace disappeared and changed into her uniform ready for Lee's farewell party in the evening. Admiral Adama gave her a frame, with Lee's Major insignia.

"Give him this before he goes. I know things will be tough on you with him gone but I'm sure you can get plenty of support here. Especially now that you are not only one of my Galactica family but you are also in the Adamas." He smiled at her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You remind me a lot of your mother and also your father, you truly are their daughter."

"Thank you Admiral." Grace turned to slid down the ladder and onto the hanger deck. Cally handed her her camera and the extra film canister. "Thank you for taking the photos."

"Anytime, it was beautiful and that dress was absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Thank you." Grace loaded up another film canister to the camera and took a picture of the crew standing to attention as Lee walked onto the hanger deck with Sharon. "Lee!" She called out from beside the Admiral and the Colonel as she took another pictures. She watched as he said his goodbyes to his fellow pilots. Hope and Will ran towards him and he squeezed them tightly in his arms. They ran on towards Grace who slipped them the Major insignia frame. When Lee said goodbye to his father he went back to the twins.

"What have you got there?" Lee asked them, they showed him the insignia. "Oh you two." He kissed their cheeks and then stood up straight looking right up Grace. "I will always love you, no matter where we are. Look after the children."

"Oh, Lee, I've been dragged away to work on a solo project."

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I'll probably see you around Lee." Grace smiled, leant forwards and kissed Lee before throwing her arms around him. "Promise me you'll stay in touch with me and the children, and you have to visit."

"I promise Grace."

"Thank you. Okay everyone." Grace stepped up onto the raptor. "Listen up, we haven't been thinking of many happy thoughts and whilst we, the crew of Battlestar Galactica are here together as one family it's about time that we commemorated that don't you think?" Cheers echoed in the hanger deck as Grace climbed skilfully onto the roof of the raptor. She held the camera to her eye and looked at everyone through the eyehole. "Ready? One, two, three." Grace clicked the shutter two more times so that there would be at least one of the three would be good enough to start the memory wall. "Thank you everyone."

This marked the start of the memory wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, I've tried to do a chronological order at the T.V series but with a few extra tweaks.

**Part 12 – Hanger deck**

Grace stepped onto the raptor with Lee and Sharon where Lee was dropped off on Colonial One and Grace stayed there in order to hear his short speech in acceptance for his place on the Quorum followed by the numerous questions of the Press. Grace waved bye to Lee before Sharon pulled her away.

"Before the press realise who you are Venus, come on."

"Where are you going to drop me off?"

"You're going to fly me back to Galactica and then on to wherever it is that you need to go."

"No problem, you might to sit in the passenger seat with me just in case I fly into any ships."

"Oh Grace, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Hey, it's Grace Adama. Mrs Adama, Mrs Adama." One news reporter followed Sharon and Grace onto the hanger deck.

"I hate to say it but you were right Sharon, I shouldn't have hung about." Grace jumped onto the raptor and took off. "Bye Lee." She mumbled. "Good luck and stay safe."

"He'll be okay Grace. Besides, you've both got things to be getting on with." Sharon said as Grace flew the raptor through the air towards the Battlestar Galactica. "I don't know what you were panicking about, that's one of the smoothest rides I have ever been on."

"Thank you Sharon." Grace opened the raptor's door before setting off again for one of the civilian ships. After travelling around the ship and meeting families on board she learnt about their stories and effectively wrote down a lot of notes down on the first of many notebooks, Grace heard some news that devastated her, Cally had committed suicide. One of the few people that Grace felt a genuine connection with. Grace sat in the room she developed photos, her new room for the time being, she waited for her wedding photos to develop under the red light. Picking up the phone she asked to be patched through to her family.

"Hello Mummy."

"Hiya Will, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Hope is here."

"Hello Mum!" Hope squeaked down the phone. "I'm doing a drawing."

"We saw Daddy." Lee squealed in an unbelievable high pitch.

"Oh yeah." Grace smiled. "What did he say?"

"He loved us and Mummy very much. We heard him speaking on the radio."

"Me too. Isn't that weird."

"Yeah, how did you hear him?"

"I listened to the radio, just like you did."

"Hey Grace, it's Seth. Did you hear the news?"

"About what?"

"About Cally, she, she."

"I know Seth. I know. But you guys are all okay?"

"Lots of people come in and check on us to see if we're okay."

"Well Seth, I might come visit soon. Okay?"

"Come today, you must be finished on that ship right?" Grace smiled and agreed to come back to Galactica, putting her boxes on the raptor and when on the Galactica she left the photos and camera in the raptor, panicking when she saw Racetrack crash her raptor on the hanger deck. Grace let the raptor go down onto the hanger deck. "Racetrack! Skulls! Everyone alright in there?" The raptor was taken down onto the hanger deck where the Chief flipped out.

"Tell me I fracked up! Tell me!"

Grace walked away along the bottommost deck of the Battlestar Galactica where Gaius Baltar was causing a racket in a worship room.

"Woah, cool it guys!" Grace yelled as he grappled with one woman there. Many of the women who were supporting Gaius struggled against some officers who had come to the sound of trouble. "Take him out of here." Grace pulled Gaius' hand up behind his back a little as she passed him onto another officer. Grace followed the officer to the brig where Grace sat silently in the corner. Laura Roslin came into the brig shortly after.

"Captain Adama. You can leave us now." Grace nodded, leaving the brig and walking towards her old quarters. Inside Seth, Tally and Maya were being looked after by Racetrack at this moment in time. She was sitting on the sofa, supporting Will who stood on her legs. Hope was lying on a play mat on the floor batting a dangling mobile.

"Hey Racetrack, how have you been?" Grace said setting the box down on the table. "Thank you for taking care of these guys, they can be quite a handful at times."

"It's nothing Grace. I only wish I had children of my own."

"There's still time missy, for all you know that special guy is just waiting for you on one of those other ships out there in the fleet. Just waiting for you. Now come here for a cuddle you guys!" Seth, Maya and Tally squeezed Grace tightly. "I missed you."

"We did too." Maya replied.

"Where's my beautiful baby girl?" Grace asked straightening up.

"She's right there." Tally pointed at the floor where she lay. Hope was kicking and clutching her toes, making a gleeful noise when she saw her mother.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl. Come to Mum." Grace cooed picking her daughter up, rubbing her nose against Hope's. "I love you lots Hope."

"Me too." Hope squeaked. Grace placed her on the floor and left the room. She noticed Lee running past her.

"Lee." Grace mumbled following him. Down to where Gaius had been hiding all this time. The pair pushed their way.

"Wait, wait stop. The quorum had just met in an emergency session, full right of assembly has been restored. You can go back into your home." The women pulled Gaius to his feet and he fell into Lee. The women passed him by, filing into their home. "Grace." He kissed her cheek, putting his arms around her shoulders. "I can't start to say how much I have missed you."

"And I, you." Grace whispered, closing her eyes tight and living the moment. "I'm worried about you. I want to warn you about how you are carrying out your new work."

"Don't start telling me about getting on the wrong side of Roslin, Zarek and I are well on the way to getting what we want."

"Pardon?" Grace stepped back.

"Zarek and I are working together on some stuff." Lee reached out for Grace but she moved away.

"Lee, this isn't who you are. Don't go back to being someone you are not, please. I don't think I can be with, I mean, I found it extremely hard when it felt like I was losing you. I don't want to lose you again like I did before. You said you didn't want me to change but you shouldn't change either."

"Don't be like that." Lee sighed. "I only want to leave my mark in the quorum."

"And I want to create this commemorative wall. One baby was born on the Rising Star, a beautiful baby girl. And I've got some pictures aboard Colonia One. It's all coming together, even Sam getting his Ensign insignias are in there somewhere. I have to do this mock up now so I will go and do that."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Forgive me, I am the one who should be grovelling to you, not you who is arguing with me. I'm sorry." Lee reached out for her hand. Grace sniffed a little.

"I love you Lee. But sometimes you can be a right frack sometimes."

"I don't know how the frack you are still with me Grace Adama."

"My mum always told me something that I agree with. _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly._ It means I don't care about what you think are your flaws, because, to me, you are the most perfect man in the whole fleet." Grace took his hands in hers. "We are making our own sacrifices, it's only natural for us to go our own ways. I'm just tired and feeling the strain of life." The pair walked around the Battlestar Galactica.

"Beautiful. You know, one day, we will have our own home on Earth, where Will and Hope can have some remainder of a childhood. A house where we can be ourselves. And where I don't have to care about anyone else." Lee placed a hand on Grace's cheek. "All I want is to be with you."

"Lee. That is what I have always wanted." Lee and Grace returned to their quarters and spent a long night just savouring each moment.

The next evening, Lee and Grace journeyed to the bar which now had a piano. She sat down in the stool beside it as Lee ordered drinks for them. Grace felt the keys under her fingers. "Da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da, da." She lost herself in the piano part but it wasn't the same. Something was missing, then it hit her.

Her father taught her the song she was playing. But there were two parts and with only two hands she was in need of another. It was the part she would normally play as her father led. But when it wasn't there, and it didn't feel right.

"How do you know that song?" A voice asked. Startled, Grace turned around and saw the woman she knew as Tory staring at her with an expression of worry.

"It's just something my Dad taught me when I was a kid. What's the problem?"

"It's nothing. No reason." Tory disappeared and Grace moved to sit beside Lee.

"What was that all about?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, she just seemed shook up by my musical ability." Grace murmured knocking back some ambrosia. "Eurgh, how do you people drink this stuff?"

"You were easily able to knock it back when I came back to the old Rosetti quarters." Lee laughed.

"Yeah, but it was easier because I was with you."

"Aren't you with me?"

"Oh no, that's not what I mean at all Lee, I didn't know how you really felt about me so I had to see how things panned out."

"It didn't take much to figure out, I meant what I said in my vows but at the time, I was just being stupid and arrogant."

"No, you weren't. Look where you are now."

"I'm sitting here, having a drink with my lovely wife, my beautiful wife." Lee leant across the table and kissed Grace's lips. "But how can I forget the drinking game that me and Kara tricked you into?" Lee laughed as Grace put her hands over her hand in embarrassment. "You know which one I'm talking about?"

"Well there are a lot but to name a few. There's the first time which consisted of me letting go of myself and giving you and Kara lap dances. Then there was the time that I became a limpet and stuck to you like glue, you carried me nearly everywhere that night. And me passing out on the balcony was interesting. Or the time where it was me, you, Zak and Kara where Kara wanted you to take her on the table as I recall."

"You were awake then? I swear you pass out." Lee shied away a little.

"Nope. But it doesn't matter, besides, we all have our own experimentations." Grace smiled at Lee whose eyes had grown wide at his wife's sudden outburst of honesty and secrets. Clearly, Grace was a little loose tongued and ready to spill the beans.

"Tell me." Lee whispered. Grace rocked her head a little.

"Noo. Okay, I kissed Helo when we had combat training. Sssshhh." Grace slurred. "It was only once though, ddon't tell anyyy-onee." Grace giggled. "My Dad wished that you would like me. But you didn't. You loved Starbuck. Don't look so sad, part of you still does."

"Grace? You feeling alright?"

"Naooo." Grace stood up and staggered into a neighbouring table. "I think that ambrosia has something in it." Grace looked at Lee and screamed as she saw a strange mysterious being behind him. "Get away from me!" Grace screamed, dropping to the floor. Lee watched in fear and panic as his wife cowered away like she was.

"Grace? Why don't we go see Doctor Cottle?" Lee picked Grace up and struggled a little as she thrashed out.

"Get them away, run! They're after me!" Grace screamed a series of lines about these strange beings she had been seeing. In the infirmary her thrashing about she so tedious that restraints lashed her wrists to the side of the bed, and her ankles to the post. "Let me out! They are coming for me!"

"Give her the jab, she's ingested a huge amount of hallucinogenic." Doc Cottle pushed past Lee, holding Grace down as the needle was pushed into her upper arm. Grace let out a scream before falling into the pillow and duvet.

_**Elsewhere in Grace's mind**_

_Grace opened her eyes and looked around her, it was beautiful. Buildings grew up and over head. She saw a small park with playground furniture in it. Then she saw she recognised sitting on one of the swings. In awe she walked slowly over to them and dropped to her knees. _

"_Dad, is it really you?" Grace looked up and saw her father smile down at her wearing his flight suit._

"_Stand up child, take a seat." Children began to run around in the park. "I heard I have a grandchild."_

"_You do, Will and Hope Adama."_

"_Adama?"_

"_Yes Dad, I am now married, married to Lee."_

"_Look how much you have grown up I am so proud, I hope you are both happy together."_

"_Why am I here Dad?" _

"_I wanted to see you and I am, worried about what Kara might find on her journey."_

"_The journey to Earth? Do you think they'll find another planet that isn't Earth."_

"_I cannot say. So how are you doing on the Battlestar Galactica?"_

"_I am Captain Adama-Rosetti."_

"_Grace, that makes me proud, I'm proud of who you've become. But I must ask you a favour, I want you to go to the piano and I need you play that song. I don't think you understand just how important it is." Grace's father smiled and walked away, Grace was frozen to the spot and would have moved to follow him but her body would not allow it. _

"_Grace, is it really you?"_

"_Mum? It is me. It's Grace."_

"_Grace, I need you to be careful. There are people close by you who you need to be careful of, they are not who you think they are."_

"_What do you mean Mum?_

"_Remember the rumours about there being twelve humanoid cylon models."_

"_Yeah, are you saying that they are going to be revealed or something?" _

"_I believe so Grace, congratulations on becoming a fitting wife and mother. I am so proud of the woman you have become. One day, I hope you are as proud of Hope and Will as I am of you. It is a feeling that I cannot even begin to describe." _

"_I love you Mum." Grace found herself getting up and hugging her mother. Her mother kissed her cheek and smiled, going the same way that Grace's father had gone. Grace ran that way and she ran into Zak Adama. "Zak?"_

"_Unless you know someone who looks exactly like me. How have you been Rosetti?"_

"_Zak, I can't believe it's you, Zak Adama. It's been some time now. Come here." Grace extended her arms out to him and he moved forwards, kissed her cheek and pulled her close._

"_There always was something special about you." Zak murmured. "I have something I need to tell you." Zak paused momentarily. "Lee does love you, he told me himself, it is true." _

"_Oh, is that it, so far it's play the song, beware the final five and now, Lee loves you. You are slacking in originality mate." _

"_Grace. Tell my father, my brother and Kara that I am watching them closely. And Lee shouldn't lose sight of what he has got or he'll lose it."_

"_What do you mean Zak?"_

"_Ah, now that would be telling." Zak winked, kissing Grace's cheek. "I used to like you, a lot. Before I met Kara." Zak stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked the way Grace had come from. "Oh." Zak turned back. "Remind Lee of our little bet. And someone is waiting for you at the tallest point of the plain." And Zak was gone. _

"_No! Zak! Come back! I've missed you so much. I need you to talk to me." Grace screamed out, collapsing to her knees. _

"_Grace." Grace looked up but no one was there. "Over here." She followed the voice to a tree and saw Jason lying in it without a care in the world that he might fall out. _

"_Jason?" _

"_Grace. I can't believe you married that-" Jason jumped down from the tree and Grace put a finger to his lips._

"_Don't say that word Jason. I love him and he loves me." A ringing in Grace's ears caused her to collapse to the floor. "Jason! Help! Make it stop!" _

"_Grace, listen to my voice. Focus on my voice and ignore the ringing and beeping." Jason put his hands on either side of Grace's cheeks. The ringing stopped. "I have a message for you."_

"_Jason, what is it?" Grace pulled her brother close. It felt so good to almost hold him in her arms bearing in mind that she never got to say goodbye to him. _

"_Four words. It is not Earth. Don't ask me any questions. I am forbidden from saying anything else. I am sorry for doing what I did but I couldn't let you die. The others needed you more than me. And don't say that they are all dying, it wasn't your fault at all. Besides. I can look after them all on this side. And now I can be with Melina now." Melina stood beside Jason._

"_Seth and Tally are in danger." Melina whispered._

"_What about Maya?" Yelled Grace, absolutely terrified, her legs shaking. _

"_Goodbye Grace, look after my niece and nephews." Jason added kissing her cheek._

"_Nephews?" Grace murmured. "Jason?" Grace looked up but they were gone. It started getting darker and Grace ran around the area, looking for something that she might recognise. "Hello?" _

"_Hello Grace, you sly thief of the man I love but the one who made me see why I should be with someone else." Dee stood beside Grace holding Billy's hand. _

"_Dee, you said you would be, nicer than that." Billy whispered. _

"_Okay, don't worry Grace, we don't blame you for what happened in the bar, it was going to happen sooner or later. But we are happy here, just as you are with Lee."_

"_And?" Billy urged. _

"_Well, beware the mutiny of those with pure hearts." Dee smiled. _

"_And that makes sense to you?" Grace asked. _

"_It's just a message Grace." Dee sighed. Grace watched as Dee and Billy walked off around the corner._

"_Uh. Rude." Grace muttered. _

"_Grace Rosetti. Or should I say Captain Grace Adama. Call sign Venus." Standing at the top of the stairs was the late Admiral Cain. "You have seen your father then? Have you received your messages?" Grace wrinkled up her nose a little before suddenly whipping her hand up to salute Admiral Cain_

"_If you mean. Play the song, beware the five, Lee loves you, it is not Earth, Seth and Tally are in danger. And I assume that you are going to divulge in another, are you not?"_

"_Indeed I am Grace. The death of your father was linked with the cylons but not in the way you believe it to be." Admiral Cain simply walked away into the building before Grace could spew out the abuse she could have let loose. _

"_Well what the frack do you mean by that?" She cursed under her breath. _

"_I don't know what she means Grace but I need." Grace looked up to see Cally wearing her usual orange jumpsuit. _

"_Cally." Grace threw her arms around Cally and squeezed her tight. "I have missed you so much."_

"_There isn't much time left." Cally looked over her shoulders swiftly, something had gotten her distracted. "Two things, one, do not trust Tory Foster, and two, I need you to look after Nic for me. Just check on him. I hear the Chief has been a little, a little."_

"_Distracted and stressed, yes I will look after your big, beautiful boy." Grace pecked Cally's cheek as she let go. Cally was soon gone and Grace waited where she was. She was standing at a plaza that reminded her of the fountain of Caprica._

"_Grace, Grace!" A small child had their arms wrapped around Grace's knees. "Gracie!" Grace turned to see Ollie clinging to her knees as Ceres carried a sleepy Maya in her arms. _

"_Ceres, it's so good to see you." Grace picked up Ollie and embraced the other sisters. "Why is she here. Oh no, no. She's not dead, no. That's why she's here. What happened to Maya?"_

"_There was a fire on the hanger deck. Galen tried to save her but failed. But don't worry, I'll look after these guys."_

"_Ceres I am so proud of you, for what you did with Kat during the radiation cloud. I couldn't be any more proud if I tried to."_

"_Grace." Ceres murmured. "You must have seen Mum, Dad, Jason and Melina then?"_

"_Yeah, and a lot of other dead people I know."_

"_Grace, pay attention. Grace, someone who is thought to be dead is going to resurface as one of the final five cylons, but you haven't-" Grace felt the darkness enfold her._

When she opened her eyes her arms and wrists had been lashed to the bed. An extra tan leather strap across her waist made breathing difficult.

"No! I haven't what? Ceres. Ceres." Grace screamed, startling everyone in the infirmary. Lee came into view.

"Grace, Grace. Calm down, keep it cool. Breath, breath." Lee feebly attempted to calm her down but she was frantic.

"Who is it Ceres?" Grace screamed as she writhed in the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, I've tried to do a chronological order at the T.V series

**Part 13 - Infirmary**

"Play the song, beware the final five, Lee loves you, Zak is watching the Admiral, Lee and Kara and the bet he had with Lee, it is not Earth, Seth and Tally are in danger, beware the mutiny, the death of my father goes further, don't trust her, look after Nic, one of the final five is believed to be dead." Grace repeated over and over again and had been doing so since she regained consciousness. Lee and Doc Cottle looked onwards as Grace yanked at the wrist restraints repeating the series of messages.

"Why do you think she is acting this way Doc?" Lee asked, rubbing his chin a little.

"Like I said before, she ingested a huge amount of hallucinogenic matter, this is going to pass over soon." Cottle replied lighting up another one of his cigarettes.

"Let me get this straight. Somewhere in the past day Grace had some hallucinogenic thing and this is the state she ends up in. No, I won't believe it, she wouldn't take it voluntarily. That's not who she is." There was a clang as the tugging and yanking on the leather restraints had worn them down. Grace looked terrified, untying the ankle restraints as everyone rushed to the bed.

"No, no, please. Let go of me." She squeaked, tears building up in her eyes. "No!" Lee moved on of the paramedics aside and placed his hands on either side of Grace's face. "Lee."

"Yes Grace, what's going on?" Lee wiped a tears away with his thumb. "This isn't who you are. What has been going on up here?"

"I saw the dead. I saw my Dad, my Mum, Zak, Jason and Melina, Admiral Cain, Cally, and then Ollie, Ceres and Maya. Maya's dead?" As Grace slumped on Lee's shoulder, the other paramedics were ushered away by Doc Cottle.

"I know I know. It was a shock to us all."

"What was she doing there?"

"No one knows, no one claims to have seen her. What did they all say?"

"My Dad told me to play the song I played in the bar on the piano."

"Right. The one you played last night."

"Yes, it was missing a part. A lower part, I picked up my Dad's part easily but it's impossible to play all the parts. He also hoped that we are happy together. My Mum came to me and warned me about the identity of Baltar's Final Five. Then I saw him." Grace smiled through the tears.

"Who? Who did you see?"

"I see Zak. I saw Zak, your brother. He told me that you do love me, he us watching over you, your father and Kara. And he also said something about the bet he had with you. I guess you won it then?"

"Ah, he's being a silly fracker."

"Don't say that about your brother Lee, he was right there in front of me, I hugged Zak like he was alive. What was the bet?"

"We each wrote a name on a piece of paper that would be the person the other would end up with. I'm sure I've got the paper in a sealed envelope behind one of the paintings in our quarters."

"That is a weird kind of bet. Shall we go and find the paper? I am intrigued." Grace smiled, slowly swinging her legs over the bed standing alongside Lee. The floor was cold to her bare feet.

"Oh come on, I'll carry you." Lee lifted Grace off the floor and carried her towards their quarters. He put Grace down on the floor. "After you." She opened the door and stepped inside, it wasn't like she remembered.

"Seth? Tally? Hope? Will!" Grace frantically searched the various rooms of the quarters. "Lee, where are they?" Lee picked up the phone.

"Patch me through to the Admiral please." Lee waited a little as Grace searched the wall for a compartment that was like the one in her old Rosetti quarter. "It's Lee. No, yes she is fine. She's recovered. And we have a problem." Lee rested his head on the wall. "Seth, Tally, Hope and Will have gone missing." Grace waited as there was a long pause between Lee and his father. The phone was slapped down.

"So?" Grace pleaded.

"They have no idea where they are. But we need to be careful. I'll let you get changed and we'll look for them together." Grace dived into her vest and tank top with combat trousers. "Come on." The pair ran out onto the corridor.

"I'm worried Lee. Melina also came to me with Jason. She told me that Seth and Tally are in danger. I don't remember her saying anything about Will or Hope."

"They might still be in day care. Come on." Lee took Grace to the day care, she hammered the door until it opened. Grace's face lit up and Lee let out a huge sigh of relief as they saw Will and Hope playing on the floor.

"Mummy!" Hope squealed running up and hugging her mum. Will followed his twin sister closely.

"You're all alright." Grace murmured. "Sorry guys, Mum and Dad have to go and find Seth and Tally."

"But they are at home." Will replied. Grace kissed the twins and leapt back out the door.

"Where could they be?" Lee asked Grace.

"I just hope that nothing has happened to them. I can't forgive myself if I lose another one. Soon there will be no Rosettis left."

"Grace." Lee stopped Grace from running. "You will always be a Rosetti. You are just joining two families together." Grace lit up again.

"The hanger deck. They might be down there."

"What makes you say that?"

"Maybe Maya managed to get away from whoever took them. I know it is a complete whim but we don't have much of a choice." Grace whimpered leaping over the railing and hitting the hanger deck hard, startling everyone. "Has anyone seen Seth or Tally?" Grace called out, looking amongst the specialists. Everyone shook their head. "Seth! Tally!" Grace yelled out franticly. There was a slight murmur that caught Grace's attention. "Lee! They're here." Grace noticed a raptor going up into the launch pad. "Lee!" She screamed seeing Tally strapped in at the passenger seat, struggling to tell Grace something but a helmet dwarfed her head majorly. "No!" Grace looked about, noticing Lee run up the ladder she followed him to the CIC.

"Wait!" Lee shouted.

"You have to stop that raptor now. They've kidnapped Seth and Tally. Please." Grace gripped Tigh's arm.

"Lieutenant, do you have contact with the raptor?" Admiral Adama asked but the Lieutenant dropped his headphones shook his head.

"No." Grace muttered. "What can we do?"

"You can cooperate, you have something that I want and I have something that you want. So why don't we exchange?" A woman's voice overhead made Grace move closer to Lee. Scared for what might happen to her only remaining brother and sister. "Do we have a deal Grace Adama?"

"But I don't even know what you want." Grace whimpered.

"I want him. I want Lee."

"What the?" Grace looked to Lee. "Do you even recognise that voice?"

"This is the Admiral, I demand you to return back to the Battlestar Galactica."

"Oh Admiral, I'm going to be miles away soon, say bye bye to your siblings Grace. Before we jump away."

"Wait, please, don't." Grace replied.

"Grace!" Wailed Tally.

"Admiral, Colonel. The raptor has jumped away." The Lieutenant said looking down from Dradis.

"No!" Grace kicked out at the desk. "Sorry." She murmured as Tigh and Adama's gaze was fixed on her. "Felix, last known jump coordinates? Can we find that out?" A shake of his head followed her question. "We'll never find them. They could be anywhere. How many jumps left in the raptor?" He looked back to his screen.

"About two now Captain."

"We can send out a search team." The Admiral started.

"No Admiral. We need all the firepower we can back here. I'll go searching for them. Back and forth between the fleet. They can't be too far away now right?" Grace looked to Lee.

"I don't think so." He murmured quietly. "I have to go back to Colonial One now. I'm sorry Grace, I wish I could help more but I have to go." Kissing her forehead Lee stepped out of the CIC nodding to his father.

"Venus, is this really what you want? I can assign someone to go with you."

"Who have you got in mind?" Grace leant on the desk.

"Narcho? He could do with a time out I guess. Bring him out of his break from flying." Tigh suggested.

"Yes, I can see us working together." Grace pulled her hair to one shoulder. "So when can I go?"

"When one of the raptors returns from training and Noel Allison agrees to go with you." Admiral Adama added. "And…"

"Yes Admiral?" Grace looked at the Admiral with wide eyes, eyes that were tired and building up with tears.

"I wish you the best of luck and hope that you bring Seth and Talia back home safe and sound. Please." He rubbed Grace's cheek and wrapped his arms around her. Grace let out a sob. "Don't go getting all upset now, you'll be back before you know it. And Narcho will look after you Venus." Grace turned to Tigh.

"I'm sorry Tigh, I have to go after that woman. She has Tally and Seth, who knows where she'll take them. And I will be thinking of you whilst I'm away, don't shut yourself off again. And if you dare turn to the bottle then, then, you will regret it sincerely." Tigh laughed at Grace lecturing him.

"You can bet your ass that I'll be fine." Tigh replied solemnly, Grace swiftly brought her hand up, saluting Adama and Tigh.

"Save me some breakfast I'll be home soon." Grace smiled.

"Colonel, we've got some co ordinates coming in now."

"Where to?" Grace asked, dashing across to the screen. "But that is a dangerous gas cloud. There's no way we can survive there."

"You can't seriously be considering going are you?" The Lieutenant asked.

"Unless I expect my brother and sister to die from radiation then I'm going." Grace snipped.

"Then you are on a suicide mission."

"You do whatever you can for family. And I will sacrifice my own life for them. Is a raptor ready?"

"Just come in just now. Go Venus, go!" Adama called out after Grace as she tore down the corridors of the Battlestar Galactica.

"You must be Venus." Grace jumped down over the railing onto the hanger deck where she met eyes with the man she assumed to be Narcho.

"Yes, that's me." Venus held out her hand. "Thank you for agreeing to help me."

"That is fine, I would have liked people to have done the same if my sister were in danger." Grace zipped up her flight suit, locking a helmet onto her head. "Come on Narcho." Grace urged. "Are you piloting or am I?"

"I'll pilot, you sort out the jump co-ordinates." Narcho replied abruptly. Narcho took the raptor out of the hanger deck. "Jump co-ordinates."

"Check my jump co-ordinates please." Grace gritted her teeth, trying to stay calm with Narcho.

"Jump co-odrinates checked. Jump commencing in three, two, one." The raptor appeared in another part of space. Bam! A gust of the gas cloud hit the raptor and they span out of control. "Stabilising." The raptor steadied and Grace saw the raptor ahead of them, tumbling further into the gas cloud.

"Go after them." Grace demanded holding onto either of the pilot space chairs. "Quickly Narcho!" They reached the edge of the gas cloud where the other raptor locked wings with Grace's raptor. "That's it, now steer us out of this gas cloud now." Grace yelled over the rumbling around the two raptors. Once they were out of the gas cloud Grace opened the raptor door. She floated across to the other raptor door. First thing she saw was a woman lying unconscious on the floor. Stepping over the unconscious woman Grace saw Seth locked into the passenger chair with his head hanging loose. Grace tugged on the emergency lock on the door and it swung open knocking Grace back a little. A hand grabbed hers, Narcho pushed her towards the other raptor. "Thanks Narcho."

"No problem Venus. Now let's get Tally and Seth out of that raptor before anything happens to them." Grace picked up a limp Seth and held him out to Narcho who strapped him to the chair Grace was originally in. Then she prised Tally from the chair and passed her onto Narcho. Narcho shut the raptor door and sat down in the pilot seat. "Let's take these raptors home."

"I'm on it Narcho, jump co-ordinates entered, jumping in three, two, one." Grace appeared beside the Galactica and landed on the hanger deck with great ease. As the door opened Grace was kicked off the raptor and smacked her head on the hanger deck. A women grabbed her hair and slammed her against the side of the raptor. "Help!" Grace screamed as the woman threw her across the hanger deck into some crates.

"Hey! Hey." Chief Tyrol leapt out in front of Grace as she leant against the crates, wiping her bloody nose. A soldier grabbed the woman and carried her off to the brig. Narcho appeared on the hanger deck carrying Seth and Tally on either side of him.

"Narcho, you brought them back. Thank you. I can't think of a way that can express my thanks to you." Grace hugged Narcho and took Tally from his arms. Lifting the helmet off her sister, Tally's eyes opened.

"Grace! I was so scared!" Tally hugged her sister tightly. Seth opened his eyes as Narcho took off his helmet.

"Seth!" Grace squeezed her two siblings tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." She buried her head in between their shoulders. "It's okay, we're back together. Don't cry." She felt tears escaping her own eyes but held the rest back. Picking up a phone she called Colonial One where she was passed onto Lee. "Lee, Lee. We found them, they are all okay."

"Grace, that's amazing, I am pleased that they are safe and sound. Where were they?"

"They were hurtling into a dust cloud, their systems were down so Narcho managed to get them out of the dust cloud."

"Narcho? That, that…"

"He offered to help and I took it, without it, I wouldn't have managed to save Seth and Tally."

"Grace, I don't believe that you don't find this at all, strange."

"What do you mean Lee?" Grace said fiddling with Seth's thatch mess. "If you're jealous or something then you shouldn't be. I barely even know the guy. You are the one that I love Lee, you are my husband and I am your wife."

"I'm sorry Grace but the quorum needs me back representing Caprica."

"Lee, I love you, hope it goes okay." Grace waited for a reply.

"Mmm, bye Grace, kiss Will and Hope goodnight from me."

"I will Lee."

"Goodbye Grace."

"Bye Lee, I love you so much." Grace put the phone back down and set off back to her quarters. "Now let's get on with this celebratory prototype." Grace fastened the doubles of the photos she had to a plank of cardboard. Photos, badges, bits and pieces that Grace had picked up over her exploration over the fleet. After having sticky and painted hands, Grace sat on the sofa and lent backwards.

_Grace opened her eyes to see a bright hallway, it was brightly lit and she could feel a thick red carpet under her bare feet. Where am I? Grace thought to herself. Part of her felt that she knew this place she was standing in. Running her hand along the stone banister she found herself in the upper circle of a theatre. Peaceful. She could hear the piano song that her father would play to her, it was perfect, base line, melody, harmony. Laughing, Grace stepped down the steps to see a blond woman, a number six, and Gaius Baltar holding Hera Agathon. And she remembered, remembered Leoben saying that she was like Hera. But how? Half cylon, half human, could this be to do with the strange circumstances of her father's death that Admiral Cain had insinuated to her. _

"_Am I a half cylon child?" Grace whispered. _

_Then she heard the buzzing of alarms in her head and Grace tumbled down the stairs, _waking up on the sofa.

"This is an emergency launch, set condition one throughout the ship, this is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill." Grace sprang into action and leapt into a raptor, heading straight for the cylon base ahead of everyone else.

"Come on, something isn't right, why aren't you firing?" Grace piloted her way through the landing bay of the base ship. With a rough landing Grace opened the door onto the base ship. Pulling off her helmet and whipping out her weapon she scuttled through the base ship until she reached what reminded her of the CIC to Galactica. Perched beside a Galactica raptor was Kara, Anders and Athena were in the room, Grace inadvertently dropped her weapon. "It's really you." She ran towards Kara and the pair tightly embraced one another. Letting go Grace smiled at Kara. "Did you find it?"

"Well."

"Raptors boarding the base star." One man said, and when he looked at Grace he paused. Looking intensively at her for an inordinately long time. "Grace." He murmured. "Never the daughter of Conrad." He moved closer to Grace and took her hand. "You don't remember?" Grace shook her head slowly. "On the cylon base star. You are also like her."

"Like who?" Grace panicked realising this man was Leoben, who leaned closely, whispering in her ear just one word.

"Hera." Colonel Tigh and a load of marines strode into the room. Leoben stepped away from Grace as Tigh approached Kara.

"These guys are with me." Kara stated bluntly.

"And which one of them choppered you in?" Taunted Tigh, grabbing Grace's arm and pulling her away from the others. "How the frack did you get here?"

"I flew over here on a raptor Tigh. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just better stay away from these cylons."

"Why?"

"You might find out stuff that you don't ever want to find out." Tigh blinked his one eye rapidly. "Now get your raptor out of here." Grace made her way through the Battlestar Galactica, someone was looking after Will, Hope, Seth and Tally so she went to visit Doc Cottle, she had missed him a little and had gotten so used to seeing him over all of the ordeals she had experienced. Then she heard the singing.

"Alone she sleeps, in the shirt of man with my three wishes clutched in her hand." Grace sat down beside Felix's bed, shocked and upset for the condition he had been put in. "The first that she be spared the pain that comes from a dark and laughing reign." Grace looked up to see Lee peering through towards her and Gaeta. "When she finds love, may it always stay true." Grace closed her eyes and listened to Gaeta's song, holding one of her knees to her chest. Listening and remembering the dream she had experienced. "The first that she be spare the pain that comes from a dark and laughing reign. When she finds love, may it always stay true. This I beg for the second wish I made too." Grace watched as he rubbed his leg. "But wish no more my life you can take to have her please. Just on day wake, to have her please." He gasped a little, Grace squeezed his hand and caught a glimpse of Gaius Baltar looking in on her. Grace leapt up and ran over to him.

"You."

"What?" Gaius asked with a confused tone.

"You were in the opera house."

"Opera house? What are you talking about?"

"Do you have a moment?"

"Depends what for Mrs Adama. Last I saw you, you punched my nose in."

"I need to know if you still have that cylon detector thing from all those years ago."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. What is it worth?"

"A favour, I need you to test my blood."

"You're not a cylon. An Adama wouldn't marry a cylon now, would they?"

"I don't think I am one. I think I am like Hera. Gaius, don't laugh, it's what one of the cylons told me. But I am different. I am like Hera but I am not at the same time. And that's why I was given the special treatment on that base star Gaius it was nothing to do with you. You lied in that courtroom."

"Well, I don't have the blood tester anyway." Grace's fist automatically clenched but she stormed away from him, she found herself beside Athena who was poised with her gun at a Number Six, Hera clung to the Six.

"Tyrol will you come here and take Hera." Athena demanded.

"Just do it Tyrol." Tigh snapped as he was adamant to do anything.

"Athena, don't. Athena." Grace said.

"You are never going to take my child." Athena fired her gun at the Six, who slammed back onto the floor. Paramedics rushed in and took the Six away to the infirmary.

"Athena." Grace prised the gun from Athena's hand, holding it at the nozzle. Marines snatched the gun from Grace and took Athena away. Grace ran to the Adama quarters, the phone rang.

"Captain Adama, you presence is requested at the quorum. A raptor is waiting for you in the hanger deck."

"Really? I have a daughter, son, brother and sister who need their dinner first, can I not sort them out first?"

"No Captain Adama, you cannot. You must go to the hanger deck now."

A knock at the door made Grace slam down the phone. Rubbing her face she opens the door. Kara and Sam stand in the doorway, Sam had Will and Hope on either side of his hip.

"So you can't even take care of your own kids now." Kara smirked.

"Please Kara. I can't. I need you two to please look after these two and the other two. I need to go on Colonial One for some obscene reason." Grace replied, letting out a sigh of relief that Kara and Sam were looking out for her.

"Of course we can. Can we Kara?" Sam smiled. Grace kissed their cheeks, and squeezed her children hard.

"I love you all bye guys!" Grace picked up a day bag and rushed out the door. On the hanger deck a tired looking pilot look completely annoyed with waiting for her. "I'm sorry, I have a family to take care of and that will always come first." The pilot grunted and took Grace to Colonial One. When she stepped off the raptor, she skipped down the stairs to see Lee and Zarek having a shouting fight between one another. She halted before they would see her.

"Mrs Adama, just as I was expecting you. No need to be shy." Zarek said making Grace slightly uneasy.

"Yes, here now. Like you asked."

"No Zarek, no." Lee protested.

"Why not? She's perfect for this job." Zarek smirked flattening his hands out on the desk.

"No." Lee squared up to Zarek who stood up in his chair.

"She is the most skilled active pilot."

"What is it you allegedly want me to do?" Grace looked between Lee and Zarek. "Don't stay keeping secrets between yourselves like two boy scouts, tell me now!" Grace slammed a fist on the desk. "Now I appreciate the notion that you want me to do something, but I have just left my children practically alone. And I am very tired so I am cranky, as you can probably tell."

"We want you to talk to the Admiral." Zarek leant back in his chair.

"What? No, I'm not going to do that, I can't believe you would even think I would let you use me in some way to get him to come to the quorum."

"Well try." Zarek demanded. Grace grudgingly obliged, saying goodbye to Lee she returned to Galactica where she headed towards Admiral Adama's quarters.

"You motherfracker!" She heard a shout coming from the quarters as she turned onto the corridor it was on. The corridor was empty so she jumped down the stairs and turned the lock to the quarters. She opened the door just in time to see Tigh get sent tumbling over the table, demolishing the ship that once stood proudly there.

"Stop it!" Grace screamed rushing towards them, pulling Tigh to his feet. "What are the pair of you doing?"

"What are you going to do about that woman?" The Admiral asked, ignoring Grace.

"What are you going to do about Laura?" Tigh replied also ignoring Grace.

"Please, look at yourselves. We are so close to finding Earth now. We are so close to being over from running. Over from searching. Over from hiding in the darkness. Now the fleet needs a strong leading force, so gather yourselves together and do something about this." Tigh stormed out of the room. Grace took a flannel and dabbed Admiral Adama's mouth, and forehead where blood dripped from. "What was that about?"

"The Colonel is just being his usual self."

"And you ended up breaking this thing for the, what, tenth time?"

"It's meant to be fixed, maybe we need to do something about it."

"Well, I'm going back to Colonial One to surprise Lee."

"I'm sure he will appreciate it."

"Bye Admiral." Grace left the room, feeling extremely bad for leaving the Admiral after one of many fights he had had with Tigh. And then she was bad on Colonial One. Fortunately, she was able to get a lift from a pilot on a raptor. She heard voices as she walked towards Lee's quarters.

"Come on, admit it. Savour your victory Mr Adama." _Victory, what had Lee won?_ "Because you'll never get the chance to serve." Click.

Grace recognised that as the click of a gun. She held her breath and waited.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked, she could see his shirt around the corner, the arm he could see was raised. _That is a horrible colour for a shirt Lee_. Grace thought to herself.

"Why? 'Cause you're perfect for it. That's why! After Baltar's presidency. And Laura's was a disappointment. You are a shining beacon of hope, only hope is the last thing we need. We're a doomed race, and it's time we come to make peace with that."

"What? Why are you?"

"You want to know why?" There was a slight dragging sound. "Open it. Open it!" She heard a zip move and Lee let out a disgusted gasp. Grace's fingers felt themselves finding the trigger of her own weapon.

"That's right, they killed my cat. They killed a cat! Those people in search of a new home to roost and rot in again!"

"How long has the cat been dead?" Lee asked calmly.

"How long?" The man's voice was the lawyers'. And he was getting even more passionate. "It's relevant, it's entirely irrelevant, it wasn't even my cat! It belonged to my wife. And fate presented me with a choice. How do you think I choose."

"Romo. We've all had to make difficult choices. I know. Your wife was called Faye. Katie and Jennifer, two hundred passengers on that shuttle. Only a handful chose to stay behind. Yeah, that's right, it was in your file when you were made Baltar's counsel. But we've all made decisions that saved our lives at the cost of others. You think you're different."

"You think you're going to rest your case on that." Grace couldn't help it any more, she couldn't stand there and wait whilst her husband's life was on the line. She pulled out her own gun and held it up.

"No on this." Lee said as Grace held the gun up to her eye with a clear shot of Romo. "A clean slate, fresh start. Maybe these are illusions. Take no notice of her, the faith in ourselves to survive that is what we do. I have made my choose and is you can't stomach that, you better pull that trigger. Put the gun down and help me. Because I will make a difference in this fleet." Lee said, Grace's hands were still.

"Swear it." Romo demanded. Grace and Romo lowered their weapons when Lee nodded in agreement.

"I Leland Joseph Adama, do now avow and affirm that I take the office, as the president of the twelve colonies of Kobol without moral reservation." Lee held his hand up. Grace watched as Lee sat down in the chair, Grace sat in one of the leather chairs with Will, Hope, Seth and Tally. "Come on guys, let's go say goodbye to Granddad." Lee and Grace flew their family away to Galactica and the Admiral.

"Husker." Grace smiled. She had found an old picture of the Admiral and the Colonel which she had added to the pile of photos to add to the montage of photos for the memory wall and scrawled on the back was 'Husker.'

"Goodbye Papa." Will and Hope hugged the Admiral who bent down to their level. "I'm going to miss you." Will piped up. "I'll be the new Will Adama."

"That's what I like to hear." He stood up to see Grace, Kara and Lee standing strong together. "Goodby-"

"No, don't say goodbye." Grace stepped forwards and extended her hand to him. "Let's say, see you later." Adama smiled taking her hand before pulling her close. "What am I going to do without my father in law?"

"Keep these two on their toes." Adama pointed to Lee and Kara.

"Oh I think we are doing that ourselves. A president, a captain with some kick-ass flying skills. And a creative rebel? Though I am sure that rebel is not the right word." Grace smiled stepping back, squeezing Kara and Lee's hands as Adama closed the raptor door and moved out onto the hanger deck. "He'll be okay, won't he guys?" She looked between Lee and Kara.

"What about us? We've got Tigh for a Commander and Lee for a president." Kara joked walking away. Grace turned to Lee.

"It doesn't feel right to be leaving him behind."

"We're not leaving him behind, we are rendezvousing with him later on." Lee tucked her under his chin as she hugged him tightly. The sound of a shot gun made Grace jerk. "Grace, Grace? No, Grace, paramedic. Get me a paramedic!" Lee screamed as Grace's legs buckled from underneath her. She saw the woman who had taken Seth and Tally from her holding her gun poised at Grace, marines enveloping themselves onto her. Lee dropped Grace down towards the floor. "No, no, no. Grace, listen to me. Listen to me."

"I'm sorry Lee. I'm sorry." Grace mumbled, placing a bloody hand on Lee's face. "I've saved your life now. Just like I saved the floating space man."

"No, you are not going to die. No, don't."

"You can't order fate around Lee. This had to happen. Now I know my fate was to save you so that you can lead the fleet as the new President of the twelve colonies."

"Grace, don't."

"Goodbye Lee, I love you." Grace pulled him close and kissed him. "I'll be with Zak, my mum, dad, sisters, brothers, Dee and Billy, Cally, all the others." Grace's eyes slowly shut.

"No!" Lee let out a scream far worse than the one he had let out when he saw Kara's Viper explode.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, I've tried to put a whole spin on things, oh dear lordy what am I doing to do next? And yes the story doesn't end here.

**Part 14**

Grace opened her eyes and found herself in a bath of gloop.

"No, no, no." Grace held her bare knees and rock herself vigorously. "I am not a cylon. I am not a cylon." She mumbled to herself. Picking up a towel she dried her body of from the gloop which had clung to her hair. A flight suit sat on a chair beside the bath. "I don't believe this." She watched as Helo, a number three and a number eight run past. "Helo!" Grace called out as she fell into the corridor when the ship she was on was hit by something. Sparks soared overhead.

"Venus, come on, we got to get out of here." Helo pulled Grace up and they staggered towards a raptor after the three and the eight. The three stared at Grace in amazement.

"You are the extra being that I saw with the final five." D'Anna mumbled. Helo turned back upon hearing the conversation.

"You are kidding, this person sitting right there. This person is a cylon?" Helo pointed at Grace.

"Definitely."

"No way, that's just not possible, no. How?"

"I am not even sure myself Helo. But I am scared and right now, I just want to get away from here." Grace interrupted.

"Okay, okay. It's going to be just fine." Helo turned back and they flew towards the base star. When Grace stepped off of the raptor she saw Roslin and the Admiral. The Admiral automatically whipped out his gun.

"What the frack are you doing here? Venus, Grace, whoever you are."

"I don't even know Adama but please, please don't do this. I didn't even know myself until just now. Please, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Grace stepped off of the raptor.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shot you right here and now." Adama demanded.

"You've been like a father to me. I don't feel like a daughter in law, I feel like a daughter. I have given you grandchildren, I have married your son. So."

"So what? You were part of the final five and you never told anyone." Adama shouted making Grace flinch.

"She didn't know anything." Helo said stepping out towards Grace.

"Stay away from her Agathon." Adama flicked her gun to the side and Grace thought that she was dead for the second time. And possible altogether seeing as the resurrection hub had been destroyed.

"She isn't part of the final five Adama." D'Anna interrupted. "She is the fourteenth humanoid cylon. But she is unlike the humanoid cylons for she was born and not create."

"So you're telling me there are more of them out in my fleet?" Adama asked, gun still poised, aiming at Grace's heart. A kill shot.

"You think you're scared for not knowing about me? How do you think I feel? I got killed on Galactica, died in Lee's arms and ended up here. How do you think Lee is going to feel when he finds out? I have to tell him that I am a cylon that was allegedly born into this world according to D'Anna. I can't begin to think about how I am going to cope. But look at us, look at how you've treated me. How you've treated Athena. You came to terms with the fact she was a cylon, so what is so different about me? And I have put my life on the line so much for the fleet to let you just wish it away. So please, for frack's sake put your weapon down." Grace choked up a little, walking towards Adama. "I am still the same person, I remember everything, from meeting you at the Academy, having my children, marrying Lee, saying goodbye to you just now and everything else." Adama grabbed Grace's chin and pulled her closer. One tear escaped Grace and dropped down to the floor. The moment was tense, the moment was still and silent as Adama looked deep into Grace's eyes. "I am still that person, I am still that baby you held in your arms on the Galactica.

"I know that. You are the same person." Adama pulled Grace close. "But I will be watching you." He whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You found them then." Grace smiled. "Laura." She turned to Laura.

"Mrs Adama." Laura replied.

"I'm so glad that you are okay." Grace gently hugged Laura, who didn't really know what to do.

"Mrs Adama, if you are another of the humanoid cylons then why haven't you shown us the way to Earth?"

"God dammit Laura, she was born in the time of the twelve colonies." D'Anna sighed. "She doesn't know the way to Earth. She was most likely born when she said she was but to parents that are not the ones she knows them to be. And there are four in your fleet. I want them."

"Well, why don't you just tell us who they are?" Adama asked.

"And let you kill them no!"

"But they know the way to Earth, that is what we all want." Laura added.

"Yes, we all want the same thing." Leoben added. "We can cooperate."

"We tried cooperating. And it didn't work. We will hold them hostage." D'Anna smirked. The metal cylons wiped out their weapons causing Helo, Grace, Adama and other marines too pull out theirs. Grace had hers aimed right at D'Anna. "Oh no, you aren't going to shoot your own kind Fourteen." D'Anna and Leoben grabbed either of Grace's arms dragging her the the humanoid cylon side.

"I am more than a number, let go of me. Stand down for crying out loud. Both sides."

"Admiral, you'll be coming along to Galactica, with Fourteen and I." Grace allowed D'Anna to pull her aside as Adama and Roslin embraced, Grace was sure that something was being whispered between the pair but didn't want to draw attention to it. D'Anna, Grace, Adama and an eight flew a raptor onto the Galactica hanger deck. Grace stood beside D'Anna as Adama and lee embraced. She saw Lee looking as tired and worn down as she had ever seen him. Murmurs broke out amongst the hanger deck.

"She's meant to be dead."

"Grace is one of the final five."

"She is a cylon."

As Grace flinched turning her head away, Adama then did something she thought he would never do. He extended a hand out to her, as if to say he accepted exactly who she was and that it didn't matter to him. Grace took his hand and squeezed it tightly as Adama re-approached Lee.

"No." He gasped. "I did not fall in love with some skin job." Crack. Grace slapped him across the face, standing strong. "What the?"

"I didn't even know myself Lee. And I don't appreciate that term. I am still the woman you married, and I was still born into this world, my memories are real. You have even shared memories with me as a child."

"I'm sorry, it's the shock. How? When? Grace, I watched you, I experienced you dying in my arms and that put me through hell. I couldn't even look at Hope and Will, I couldn't even bring myself to see them."

"Lee." Grace put a hand on his cheek.

"Grace, I can't believe this. I've got a second chance to be with you. To be honest it doesn't matter whether you are cylon or not, the fact that I have you back with me. Grace Adama." Lee rested his forehead on hers. And that was all that mattered to them both. "Together again."

"All that matters." Grace sighed, leaning up and kissing Lee. When she pulled away, D'Anna was stepping down off the raptor. Grace clung to Lee and watched who she made eye contact with and she was aware as to who D'Anna knew about.

"She's going to hold our people hostage. Until we give them part of the final five." Adama explained to Lee.

"Precisely and all we ask if that they be given the choice to join us." D'Anna added. "I just ask that you don't interfere with any of it."

"You can't just leave us behind so you can go gallivanting off to Earth." Grace protested harshly.

"You expect us to do that?" Lee asked. "You expect them to leave us behind."

"Well that is their choice." D'Anna calmly replied.

"Okay, I will not stand in your way or theirs if they choose to join you."

"That's good, don't you agree Admiral?" D'Anna asked, Grace thought for a moment she was implying he was one of the final five but Grace knew she wasn't. Adama nodded his agreement. "Well I will wait for them on my ship."

"Laura Roslin needs her medication, I need to go with her." Tory Foster interrupted avoiding eye contact.

"No, we can't give them any more hostages." Tigh snapped glaring at Tory.

"I have served under Roslin and need to be with her, this won't change things." Tory stepped up onto the raptor beside D'Anna.

"Come with me you two. Tigh, Starbuck." Adama ordered them to his quarters. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to get our men back. We need to." Grace replied.

"How?"

"With me."

"It's a possibility, Mr President?" Each of them turned to look at Lee.

"Roslin's right, we lose the four, we lose Earth. If things go wrong, we have to destroy the base ship. I'm not ready to use Captain Adama just yet."

"I'm going to go and see Seth, Tally, Will and Hope." Grace stumbled out and through the Battlestar Galactica, then the head aches hit her. "No." She hit the wall. It was the piano. She could hear the piano and wandered to the bar. By playing the song, she felt the head aches go away. Grace let out a huge sigh.

"Quite a song." The bartender called out.

"Thank you." Grace replied walking out of the bar. She found herself walking past Adama's quarters when she heard a shocking statement.

"Yes, I should have told you earlier but I didn't have the guts." Tigh paused. "That fracking music from the nebula was a fracked up cylon signal that switched me on. I can't stop it. Just like Boomer. I am one of the five that D'Anna is after."

"No," Grace murmured. Turning to go back towards the room. "It's not true."

"It is not a knock to the head. I am a cylon, I didn't want to fool you but I did. But I can help end this. D'Anna will back down if you threaten to flush me out an airlock." Tigh was dragged out past Grace.

"No! Admiral, no! You can't do this! Please don't do this!" She ran in followed by Lee. Adama was on the floor. Grace squeezed his hand.

"What have I done? I can't kill all those people. What for?"

"For Earth." Lee replied.

"That's a joke. There is no Earth."

"There is don't say things like that." Grace harshly interjected.

"I'll take care of it." Lee pulled Grace away and towards the airlock, delivering a swift punch to Tigh. "Who are the others?"

"Lee!" Grace screamed. "Tigh, Tigh are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Get out of her." Tigh moved closer. "Warn the others." Grace ran out of the airlock and followed her heart towards the viper that was Starbuck's. Anders, Tyrol and Starbuck were walking around it.

"Sam, Galen you have to go now." Grace looked deep in their eyes and saw panic. Starbuck had fortunately been too busy parading around the Viper.

"Slowly put your hands on your head and face the Viper. Do it now!" A marine demanded, coming out of nowhere.

"What the frack is going on?" Kara asked.

"They are both cylons, just like the ex o. And her. Bring her along." A marine fastened cuffs to Grace's hands.

"Sam?"

"It's true Kara. But there is something with this Viper. You have to find out what is wrong." Sam called out being tugged away with Tyrol and Grace. The three were forced into the airlock with Tigh. Grace looked at Lee with eyes of fear. He avoided her eye's gaze, she lifted her cuffed hands to her face. He was willing to do this. Grace watched him pick up the phone. "So what is it they've brought you in for? You're not one of the final five. Are you? Are you the fifth member of the final five?" Sam squeezed Grace's arm through his cuffed hands.

"No Sam, I am not the fifth one. But I was born to two cylon parents according to D'Anna." She walked over to the glass and stared at Lee. "Lee." She shook her head slowly. "What about our family?"

"Clear the tube of everyone but Tigh." Lee said through the intercom.

"No. Don't." Grace yelled. "Don't do this. Let go of me." The hand cuffs were removed and Grace rushed to Tigh, throwing her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I Grace. I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Tigh murmured before a pair of marines lifted Grace off of the floor.

"Please!" She screamed. "No!" Grace wailed. "What about Earth?" As she was carried out of the airlock and the ramp began to slowly rise. "Stop it, you can't do this!" The doors slammed shut. Grace kicked out at the marine and rushed to the side room of the airlock. "No Lee, don't." She squeaked as he turned the key. "Your father will never forgive you. And neither will I."

"What are you waiting for Apollo?" Saul turned his head slowly. "Do it."

"Lee stop." Kara panted. "I need you show you both something, something very important." Lee and Grace followed Kara to the Viper. "It's picking up this signal and no other Vipers are. Gaeta confirmed it Lee. It's got to be a signal for Earth."

"You are clutching at straws." Lee sighed. "And now we are starting to listen to things from the dead."

"What? This is really happening. Something wants to find Earth and wants us to do it with the cylons. They are coming here now." D'Anna brought the others to the Viper.

"We can change. Change what we are. You thought we would kill these five but they are standing right here. So where do we go from here?"

"Alright, I will release the hostages, we go to Earth together." D'Anna replied. Lee extended his hand out to D'Anna. She shook it gently. Grace gripped Tigh's arms.

"Can I talk with you?" She asked.

"About what?"

"About what you said in the airlock. You said it was your fault." Grace swallowed hard to try and get rid of the lump in her throat. "How?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tigh marched off away from Grace who kicked out at a box.

"Mum?" Grace turned to see Hope and Will walking around with a specialist.

"Hope." Grace bent down to the floor and her children wrapped their small arms around Grace's neck. "Come on you two, let's go and see Dad." Grace carried the twins on either side of her hips. "Lee." Grace smiled as she saw Lee. She couldn't stay mad at him, he did what he had to do. "Back together again?"

"Right where I want to be." Lee took Will in his arms. "With my bestest boy, girl and wife." He reached across and kissed Grace. "It's not about who we are, it is about what we do for our family."

"Prepare for jump. In five, four, three, two, one." Gaeta said. Grace felt the song playing in the back of her mind, burying underneath the past hour or so.

"Confirm position Mr Gaeta, take your time. Get it right." Admiral Adama said. Grace stood firmly between the Admiral and Lee looking across to Tigh who avoided eye contact, what was he holding? _Does he know something about my parents? _But Grace had a niggling feeling.

"Jump complete. Fleet present. Visible constellations are a match." Grace watched as people lit up, something was wrong, deep down she didn't think it could have been so easy. They put Eill and Hope on the floor and they totted round to see Tigh and Adama.

"Grace." Lee began to well up.

"Lee." She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He shook her from side to side. "We're finally here. We are going to have our home to go to." Grace and Lee followed Adama and Roslin to a raptor after leaving Will and Hope in their quarters. Once they landed on Earth Grace held tightly to Lee's hand. "Something is wrong. This isn't it." They scanned the wastelands. It was completely devastated. Ruins. "We can't build a home here, can we?"

"We will have to see what happens Grace, I would love to be picky and say no, but do we have a choice?" Grace went wandering across Earth. Away from everyone else but it made no difference to her, this was not the home she dreamed of living in with Lee. It couldn't be. "Grace!" She turned and saw Lee extending his hand out to bring her back. "What's wrong?" Grace leant on his shoulder and cried.

"How do we tell everyone in the fleet that this isn't our home?" Grace dropped to the ground but Lee picked her up again.

"But we'll still be together." Grace, Roslin, Adama and Lee returned back to the fleet where they were swamped. For now, Grace and lee spent time with the children, Seth and Tally. "What are going to do now?"

"Be a lion!" Will growled.

"And I'm a big daddy lion." Lee picked Will up off his feet and tickled the toddler's tummy. "Rarrr."

"Rawr." Hope rasped scratching at Grace's leg.

"Oh no, you got me, oh no!" Grace tossed Hope over her shoulder. "What do we do with misbehaving cubs Daddy?"

"We tickle them to death." Lee laughed.

"No, don't." Hope squealed in distress, thinking that her father was being serious. "No!" The family ran around the quarters.

"I wouldn't let Daddy do that to you." Grace smiled. "Come on, it's bedtime. And you are looking mighty tired. Not to mention Daddy and I are going out tonight before he goes off back to Colonial One." Grace and Lee put Will and Hope in their beds. "The song?" Grace asked, looking to Lee.

"Yes." Lee paused.

"The stars in the night sky, twinkle as we fly by them. For they are so very bright just as the twinkled in your eye. They will watch you through the night just like your family. So just you close your eyes and go to—sleep."

"It is beautiful when you sing it Grace." Lee nuzzled his chin into her neck. "Come on, let's go." They held the other's hand as they walked through the Galactica to the bar.

"And if you dare get me an ambrosia I think I might actually shoot you." Grace kissed his cheek. When Lee sat down with the drinks, Grace produced a small album. "I never got to give it to you. I scrapped the memorial way after talking it over with your father. Here, for you." Lee flicked through the album and looked at all the photos Grace had put in there for him. Some of Lee and his family. Zak and Lee. Shots throughout his time at the academy. The one of Lee, Zak, Kara and Grace. Lee's time on Caprica when he wasn't working. Some photos when he was aboard Galactica. Then the shots from when he and Grace started being serious. The birth of Will and Hope. Their wedding. And the Galactica fleet. Being on the Quorum, being president. Near the end Grace put one of Will, Hope, herself and Lee in. Grace had then left many blank pages after it.

"Why is it blank?"

"For the days to come. The ones we spend together."

"As a family." Lee added, Grace nodded her reply. "Thank you Grace." He leaned round and kissed her. She leant on his shoulder and they listened to the atmosphere of the bar. "I love you Grace Adama."

Grace woke up the next morning with her head resting on Lee's chest. It felt like she just lay there awake for at least an hour before he woke up.

"Good morning." He mumbled, stroking her hair. "This is nice. Just me, and you. Lying here." Grace rolled over, holding the quilt up around her armpits.

"I know exactly how you feel Lee, I wish we could just stay like this forever, but we can't. We will find a new home. That is our destiny."

"What is everyone's talk with destiny?"

"Because destiny is what we use to keep going, urging us onwards. So that we can make our own futures."

"Well, it's not something I normally hear from you."

"Yeah, thinking of things we don't normally hear. When I went into my own little coma after the tainted ambrosia, I spoke to Jason and he said something that makes me wonder."

"What was that?"

"He said something. He said to look after his niece and nephews."

"Is that your way of telling me something?" Lee asked, looking at her.

"No."

"Maybe when we are on Earth, or at our new home, then we can think of more children."

"Well okay, I will hold you to that." Grace kissed Lee's lips. "Off you go dear, you've got the press to sort out and I got to get back to Galactica. Your Colonial One quarters is a little cushy for my liking."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica though I take ownage of the OC's

A/N: Reviews and comments please, so yeah, I'm sure you probably know what's going to happen here, oh well, I'm loving this story so far!

**Part 15 – Training room**

Grace spent the whole day in the training room, building up her strength and endurance. She had spent hours on a rowing machine, weights and was powering through the fatigue. The only thing that powered her on was that fact that she was working towards something, to lead her life and move on from the depressed feeling that was looming over her that she had lost nearly all her Rosetti family. From was doing some weightlifting when someone grabbed the weights.

"Hey! What the frack?" She yelled before nearly dropping the weights when she noticed it was Helo. "Oh my gosh, be careful Helo. You nearly made me break my ribcage there."

"You need to take a break." He raised his eyebrows. "I know the last few days have been hard to take in but this is not the way to overcome it." Grace sat up, taking off the straps on her hands and looked around seeing no one was in there. -

"Helo, you don't have a clue what I am going through."

"I know how hard it can be."

"Helo, I have just found out that I am some cylon breed child. And I do not want anyone knowing about it. It's bad enough that a handful of people know or that I am something to do with them."

"It's not a bad thing Venus. You are still a person. You are still Grace." Grace whimpered.

"I don't even know who my actual parents are Helo. At least Hera knows that you and Sharon are her mother and father. What about me? I've learnt that Conrad and Amelia Rosetti are not my parents which means that Seth and Tally are not my biological brother and sister. Leave me alone Helo."

"No Venus. Come here." Helo stretched out his arms and Grace hugged him gently. "I'm sure that Lee is somewhere waiting on you." He smiled. "And don't worry Grace, people won't know. They'll think that you were being used because of your relationship with Tigh if anything."

"Thank you Karl." Grace piled her hair up in a high ponytail before slipping out the door. She started to run around the Galactica, not letting the fact she was breathless get in the way, she just carried on going. Going and going. Until she ached all over.

Then, she decided it was time to shower and freshen up. Which even included dragging a jagged knife through her long locks so that it was just long enough to hang a little down her shoulder. A splash of water over her face and a dab from the towel she was ready to leave. She reached the Junior officers quarters and found Starbuck.

"Hey Starbuck. What has happened? I just walked past Narcho in charge of damage control. He certainly gave me the cold stare."

"I don't know Venus but I think that something is brewing."

"I'm going to go check out the hanger deck, I need to go and see Lee on Colonial One."

"God's speed Venus."

"So say we all Starbuck." Kara squeezed Grace and they went their separate ways. Grace crept into the hanger deck with her hand poised at her gun holster. She could see Lee being restrained by a marine from where she stood by couldn't see any further. A gun was being aimed at his head and Grace reacted how she did when Romo pulled a gun on Lee. But this time she wasn't going to hesitate. The marine dropped dead on the floor and Lee looked up to see Grace poised with her gun.

"Take it from someone who died the same way, it's no fun." Grace called, jumping over the fence hitting the hanger deck.

"I'll second that. Boy Venus, you are getting quicker than ever, you even beat me. Let him go. I can do this all day." Skulls hit the floor. "Follow us, please. I dare you." Grace and Kara shuffled around the corner after Lee into Dry Stowage.

"Phone's dead."

"They want the ship. Zarek played me. We can't do this alone." Lee murmured. Kara gave him a gentle slap.

"But there is us." Grace threw a gun at Lee. "Cover me." She opened the door and shuffled into the corridor. They saw the bodies of the crew. Gunfire caught them off guard but they carried on, leaning back against the wall whenever they heard shots. Lee nodded and they turned through the bends of the ship. "The brig." Grace whispered. "I haven't seen Anders or Helo like I normally do. Something is wrong. Something bad is about to happen. They need our help."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." Lee said stepping over the empty bullet casings. They followed the corridor until they reached Adama's quarters. "Where are the guards?"

"What about Laura?" Grace asked. Kara opened the door and Laura was standing near the doorway. "Oh my. Thank goodness you are alright." The trio and Roslin moved on towards Baltar's compartment. Tyrol interrupted them and gave the update.

"Go find your father Lee." Tyrol said. Grace took Lee's hand and led him away.

"Come on Lee. We have to save Tigh and your father now!" She snapped. They crept through the corridors and saw shadows moving. "Lee." Grace stepped ahead and raised her gun when she saw Adama and Tigh. "Tigh." She gripped his uniform in a tight embrace.

"What the frack is he doing here?" Starbuck pointed her weapon at the marine that the two senior officers had taken hostage.

"No Starbuck, stand down."

"They are not your marines. They chose to choose mutiny over you. There is no time to take prisoners."

"Go on get out of here. Now!" Adama shouted at the petrified marine who scuttled away, narrowly missing the gunshot from Kara.

"They are the enemy!" Kara shouted back.

"Come on guys, we have to get out of here." Grace encouraged them away, standing between Tigh and lee.

"Do you really think Tyrol's found a way off this ship?" Tigh asked.

"I don't know, he is one of yours anyway." Lee snipped.

"Problem Apollo?"

"Yeah, I do. You and your people annihilates races. And Zarek is right once you get past the arrogance."

"Lee, watch it." Grace whispered. Angry at how Lee was speaking to Tigh.

"Grace, we can't pretend right now. We have to do what we are doing to survive."

"Let's go." Kara whispered. "We can go this way." Grace pushed through to walk alongside Kara. She helped Kara move aside a vent shaft.

"I remember this place, I used to bring the Rosettis here, and Will and Hope too." Grace smiled, noticing a box with toys and miscellaneous objects.

"What are you doing sir?" Kara asked.

"You can get away from here. We can hold these guys off. Now go!" Tigh shouted. Kara and Lee climbed up the ladder they just came down. Grace paused at the bottom.

"Dad." She said looking at Tigh.

"Mmm. You deserve to know. I am your biological father. Now go! Go Grace!" Tigh shouted, Grace threw her arms around Tigh.

"My Dad." Grace mumbled. Tigh put his hand on her cheek which Grace layered her own on top of.

"I'm so sorry. I believe that you are the daughter I thought that Ellen and I lost and that theory was confirmed by the fact that you were brought back to us." Tigh blinked rapidly. "Now go!" Grace forced herself to climb the ladder after Kara and Lee. Grace heard an explosion but Lee pulled her away.

"Dad." She gasped, blinking the tears away. "I hope Will and Hope are okay."

"Don't worry, I made sure that there was a compartment in the new quarters just like the old one and taught Seth exactly how to use it, he is a pro at concealing it now. You've nothing to worry." Lee kissed Grace's cheek. "Tigh will be okay."

"Lee." Grace returned the kiss to Lee's lips. They snuck into the hanger deck but Zarek, Racetrack and some other mutineers went past. "Come on." She mumbled, watching Zarek disappear, she glanced the other way to see Lee and Kara disappear through another door.

A sack was thrown over Grace's face. She thrashed and kicked out at the person that gripped her arms. Carrying her away. She was thrown across the corridor, kicks were delivered to her gut and she gave in, as she was pulled up, a fist was thrown in her face causing Grace to hit the floor hard. They carried on dragging her down the pathways. Another door opened and Grace was thrown into another room. The hood was ripped from her head Sharon stared at her face.

"No. No. No, Grace, look at me Grace." Athena said tapping her head as it rolled backwards. "That means that they must know. The mutineers must know about your true identity." Grace put her hand on her shoulder.

"They know." Grace muttered, standing up slowly. "Helo." Grace gasped rushing to his side, taking off her vest top and holding it to Helo's face. She shivered at the thin, tank top that she was wearing. "He is going to pull through it Sharon, don't worry." Grace reassured Athena. She then felt arms hang on to her from behind. "Who is that? Who are these tiny little hands hanging on to me?" Grace jokingly tried to shed some light on the gloomy atmosphere. "Is that?" Grace turned to the left and saw Caprica and Tigh, she looked right and saw Anders, Athena and Helo. "Who is there?"

"Me." A voice replied. Grace stood up reaching behind her and holding Hera's legs.

"No way! Where's Hera gone?"

"Here. I'm here." Hera squealed as Grace jolted about. Caprica suddenly looked up to see Lee and Kara check the corridor and entrance before stepping inside the holding cell.

"It's okay, it's Lee and Kara. Come on, get out of here." Caprica took Hera off Grace's back and they went ahead. Grace stayed as Kara and Anders checked the dead soldiers.

"Sam!" Grace heard Kara scream. She turned to see Sam lying on the floor. Blood leaking from his neck. "No, no. Lee! Go! Lee, go get your father!"

"What about you?" Grace asked.

"Just go Grace. Go!" Kara screamed clutching Sam close. Grace ushered Caprica and Hera around the bend. "Come on, careful." Hera buried her head in Caprica's neck. "It's okay Hera. It's going to be okay." They trudged around the Galactica. Grace froze when she noticed Adama being led away. Leaving the others behind she followed slowly after them. Checking behind herself as she left the others. It was too late to tell the others. They walked towards the hanger deck, Grace kept to the shadows. Shaking with the gun in her hands.

"No, get a grip." She muttered, pinching her own skin. She walked confidently through the hanger deck to see Narcho walking away from the Admiral in the airlock. In an attempt to convince them she was part of the mutiny she holstered the gun slowly but not completely back in its holder. "Narcho, there has been a change of plan." Grace watched as the marines turned slowly to face her. She pulled out her gun on Narcho who froze, there was clicks of the marines' guns being lifted and aimed straight for her. "Believe me, I've died once already and I am not afraid to do it again. And I'll be taking you with me." The marines dropped to their knees as Athena and Lee came into view. Narcho grimaced at Grace. "Remember you were the one who helped me in the past and you didn't suspect a thing."

"I can't work with cylons." Narcho picked up the ringing phone. Tigh and Grace held their guns poised at Narcho's face. "Right away sir." Narcho put the phone down.

"I am going to take back my ship. Tie him up." They demanded.

"Come on guys." Grace smacked her gun in Narcho's face. "That is for all of us." She was walked away by Lee and she walked beside Adama, Athena and Lee through the Galactica.

"Drop your weapons."

"Put down your weapons."

"Put me through to the President." Adama commanded. "This is Admiral Adama, President Laura Roslin, stand down. I repeat, stand down." Grace looked about as the marines were held back by other marines, specialists or crew members. She watched as the Admiral stared at Gaeta.

"Grace? Set and the others will be waiting for us to come back." Lee gripped my hand and led me back towards our quarters. "I'm sorry." Lee mumbled.

"What for?"

"For not finding you earlier." Lee stopped outside the door and turned to face Grace. "I should have kept a closer eye on you. And I think I'm going to need to nurse you back to health, this cuts look nasty and the dried blood on your nose doesn't do you any favours."

"Oh Lee, shut up you." Grace gently hit Lee's chest. "You know how to talk to a woman. But I still love you for it." Grace smiled.

"Come on." Lee pulled Grace inside. "Seth, Seth!" Lee knocked on one of the square panels and it fell to the floor, the Rosetti and Adama children piled out. "There you are." Lee said helping Seth, Tally, Will and Hope out from behind the panel.

"We heard lots of gunshots." Seth whispered.

"Are you okay?" Tally asked.

"Me and Mum are going to get cleaned up." Lee whisked the children into their bedroom.

"Night Dad!" They chimed.

"Night kids."

"Night Mum!"

"Night you lot. Sleep tight." Grace called back, Lee and her were left in the main living area. "Come on Apollo."

"I'm all yours Venus."

"I'm more talking about cleaning this beautiful war paint on my face." Grace pointed at her face.

"Come on." Lee stepped in to their room and dampens a cloth with warm water. He rests one leg against the bed and tilted Grace head back and scrubbed at her face.

"Pleurgghh. Gee. A little gentler please." Grace scrunched up her face. "Lee!" She squeaked but Lee continued to scrubbed. "Lee Adama!" Grace wrestled with Lee and the cloth went flying.

"Hey!" Lee leant over Grace and she slowly fell back against the bed. "You cut your hair?"

"Yeah, it was growing out of control. But you can talk, I mean. Look at yours. What is this?" Grace ran her hand through Lee's thick brown curls. "Lee."

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you straight out, can you tell me honestly, if you are really bothered by the fact that I am some cylon?" Grace stopped smiling, Lee looked down. "Lee?" Grace felt her lip quivered.

"It doesn't matter to me Grace. You are still the woman I love. And that is all that matters. I don't care if you are cylon, half human or completely human." Lee kissed her and she rolled off the bed. Opening the locker door she looked at the photos that were about the borders. She picked out some three quarter length jogging bottoms and a vest top before turning back to the bed. As she started to changed Lee gripped her arm. "What are all this?" His fingers ran along the bruises that the mutineers had delivered to her.

"That is the result of other people finding out what I am." Grace squeaked. "Now I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Grace curled up in the bed. Soon after Lee climbed into the bed, cuddling up close to her. "Night Lee."

"Goodnight Venus, goddess of love and my heart." He whispered.

That night, Grace dreamed something horrendous and awoke with a start.

"Lee!" She screamed.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Shh. I'm right here." Lee wrapped his arms around Grace as she began to cry. "It's okay. I'm right here. Shh." He ran his hand through her hair as he held her close. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sorry, no, it's too horrible to think of. All I can say is I don't want that to ever happen." Grace turned and buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She moved away and wiped her nose and the tears away. "You better be going. Your shirt is hanging up in the locker. The brown colour one that you always call a fancy name." Lee got up and changed his clothes. "Lee, do the smart thing today, it's going to be a long day." She got up and kissed his cheek. Squeezing Lee tightly she looked at herself in the mirror tightly. "We're okay aren't we?"

"What makes you say that?" Lee looked at her but Grace glanced away.

"Nothing." Grace squeaked. "Go on. Go to Colonial One. Do your family proud." Grace straightened out his shirt collar and patted his chest. "I love you so, so much. Never forget that."

"Of course."

"Promise me. Promise me you won't forget." Grace pleaded.

"Okay, I promise I won't." Lee said, Grace watched as he closed the door behind him. Grace changed into some smart, casual clothes and went wandering around the Battlestar Galactica. Nearly everyone she walked past glared at her. Until she bumped into Tigh.

"Grace." He looked down at her.

"Tigh, I need to talk to you. There are so many unanswered questions."

"And I will answer those questions."

"I still can't believe that even though I thought I lost my father and my mother all those years ago, I have now found my true parents."

"One of the cylons who named themselves Brother Cavill. He wanted to punish us, and swapped the baby that your old parents had with you. But since the Three told us you were cylon and were resurrected it became clear to me that you were that daughter, you were that daughter that I lost." Tigh smiled weakly.

"And now you have another baby on the way." Grace replied. "Caprica."

"Mm, yes. I have been blessed with two miracles. This one and you."

"How is Sam?" Tigh told his daughter all about Sam's stories, about the thirteenth tribe and the battle on Kobol. "Well I better go find Kara. She probably needs all the help she can get." Grace walked away and found herself near the medical bay. "How is he?"

"We're waiting on him to wake up, but it's abnormally low for brain activity. I'm surprised I haven't seen you in a while. How's the old bullet hole healing?" Doc Cottle asked, blowing a puff of smoke to one side.

"I'm doing fine Doc. I just hope Sam pulls through. Thanks anyway Doc." Grace looked through and saw Caprica on a bed. "Oh Caprica, are you doing okay? How is the baby?" She took Caprica's hand.

"Everything's fine. There's no need to worry."

"Grace!" Barked Tigh. "Hanger deck now." She ran to the hanger deck and saw Ellen Tigh standing on the raptor and Boomer being dragged away. Grace watched as Saul and Ellen were reunited. When she let go of Saul, Ellen's hands clasped over her mouth.

"Grace. You're alive. I was so worried about you."

"Mum?" Grace walked cautiously towards the raptor. Ellen stepped onto the hanger deck with Tigh's help. Grace gripped her mother tightly. "Mum." She whispered.

"It's so good to see you now that I know the truth." Ellen rested her chin on Grace's shoulder and when they pulled away, Grace was dragged back by Lee as Ellen was led out of the hanger deck.

"Grace." Lee said.

"Lee, you don't know what this is like. I thought I had lost my parents before. But now, I have got them back. I have them back. You don't know how important this is." Grace replied, pulling her hand from his grip. Grace walked away from Lee around the ship finding herself near Baltar's compartment. She watched as he was welcomed back with all the other women.

"It got bad. We get supplies and then they would be taken away." A woman said hostilely. "We felt abandoned."

"Abandoned. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't abandon you." Baltar replied. "But you have found strength within the time of my absence."

The hostile woman continued to pack up and sort out some supplies. Grace turned to walk away but a hand gripped her hand.

"I now understand." Gaius said.

"Understand about what?" Grace replied. "What could you possibly understand Gaius?"

"I understand that you are the survivor of the thirteenth tribe. You are the salvation of a cylon family. You are exactly what they will want."

"I am a human being."

"You are actually a child from two original cylons." Gaius added, looking to his side. Grace blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Will you stop talking to your guilty conscious for just one second." Grace snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Gaius asked, his attention now back at Grace. "Oh right. Just a little daydream. Nothing special." Gaius stepped in closer towards Grace, Grace held eye contact with him.

"Gaius, what happened to you?"

"I embraced God. I embraced the change." Gaius tilted his head slightly to one side moving forwards.

"Woah. No." Grace put a finger to his lips. "No, I don't think so. You may have always had something for me." Grace looked down to the floor stepping back a little. "I doubt it though but-"

"Oh but Grace Rosetti Tigh Adama. You are the salvation of the future generations to come. And with a call sign of Venus it is no wonder that there are people who love you. Because everybody loves you. But it is the temptation that you are able to avoid. The Temptations for Venus. Or maybe it is the Temptations of Venus."

"Gaius Baltar, you are a man of many words. One day, you will marry a woman and there will be little Gaius' running around like mad. And you will be happy for what you have. Happy." Grace brought herself to hug Gaius. "Just not with me crazy man. Stand up for what you believe in Gaius." Grace sped away down the path towards the bar. The piano. _Play the song Grace._ She heard in her mind, she remembered the messages that so many people who had died had told her. The piano was empty, so Grace sat down beside it.

She flexed her hands over the keys, lifting the covers off of it. She decided to play a little different tune. It felt different playing something of another style. Remembering everything that Conrad Rosetti had taught her. Every now and again she was drawn to play the song that was the one Tory was so afraid of and Grace would play the wrong notes of the original song trying to changing songs.

Out of the corner of Grace's eye she saw Kara slumped out by the bar.

"Gee Grace give it a rest, can you not play something else?"

"I'm messing around Starbuck."

"What's the point?"

"The point is to-"

"Oh come on Grace. Everyone has their talent and uses it to their advantage." Grace tried a song a little different which she thought might be more preferred by Kara.

"Come on Kara. We've got something to show you." Grace pulled Kara from her seat. "Come to the officers' quarters. Now." Grace ran ahead and opened the door to the officers' quarters. "Found them Helo."

"Perfect." Grace handed over some photos of Kara's old apartment and a tape.

"I think this is the right one."

"Yeah. That's it." Grace noticed Hera with a large piece of paper. When Kara walked into the quarters' Hera held it up for Kara.

"Is that for me?" Hera nodded. Kara stared at the paper.

"Grace, come with me." Grace obliged and followed Kara out the door.


End file.
